My Precious Father
by Zhang Fei
Summary: Tetsuya tak berharap banyak, dia hanya ingin ayahnya. Tetsuya tak peduli pada apapun, dia tak peduli pada apapun, dia hanya peduli pada ayahnya. Hanya sebuah kisah seputar lika-liku hidup Tetsuya untuk mengabulkan impiannya. Terinspirasi dari kisah Deng Xuefeng.
1. Chapter 1

Title : My Precious Father

Disclaimer : Kurobas still belong to Fujimaki sensei,I own nothing but this fict

Genre : family,hurt&comfort

Summary : Tetsuya tak berharap banyak,dia hanya ingin ayahnya

* * *

Halo minna-tachi! \(^o^)/ .Saya author baru yang baru memulai karir baru di dunia perfanfictan #kitakore! #plakk,yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

Jika ada typo dan kesalahan,mohon dimaafkan

Tanpa banyak bacot lagi,ayo kita baca ceritanya.

* * *

Kagami Taiga bukan orang yang spesial.

Dia hanyalah seorang petani yang tinggal di sebuah desa terpencil di distrik tak dikenal. dia harus bekerja keras untuk menafkahi dirinya dan adiknya yang manja, Kise Ryouta. walau ingin sekali bekerja, tapi tubuhnya tak pernah mendukungnya.

Sejak kecil Kagami sudah menderita penyakit asma. semakin dewasa ia, semakin parah pula penyakit yang dideritanya. Kise tak bisa diharapkan, sejak kecil Kise tidak pernah bekerja sepertinya. _for God's sake_, memegang cangkul saja tidak bisa.

Kagami Taiga memang bukan orang yang spesial, tapi sebuah kejadian telah mengubah hidupnya.

Kejadian itu terjadi pada tanggal 31 Januari.

Kagami berjalan pulang dari sawah sambil bersenandung pelan, dia menyusuri pematang-pematang yang licin karna salju.

"oek…"

Langkah Kagami seketika terhenti.

"oek…oek…"

Tadi pagi Kagami sudah membersihkan telinganya yang penuh kotoran, jadi dia tidak mungkin dia salah dengar kan?

"oek...oek...oek..."

oke, aku harus pergi sekarang. siapa tahu itu suara hyena yang sedang menyamar jadi bayi (author: dimana-mana juga nggak akan ada hyena yang bisa jadi bayi,BAKAgami -_-" #author_ditimpuk_kagami_pake_cangkul)

"oek…oe…o…"

Suara itu mulai melemah.

Kagami memutuskan untuk memeriksa gubuk yang merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang ada di sekitarnya. (sebagai catatan,letak sawah dan rumah penduduk cukup jauh). Kagami menghampiri gubuk tersebut. matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Seorang bayi laki-laki bersurai biru muda terbaring di dalam gubuk kecil yang dingin. tubuh mungilnya hanya mengenakan kaos putih tipis dan celana pendek. belum habis rasa terkejut Kagami,dia menemukan secarik kertas di baju si bayi.

* * *

**Tolong rawat bayi ini,**

**Kami tak menginginkannya dan tangan kami terlalu bersih untuk membunuhnya.**

**Terima kasih.**

* * *

Kagami meremas kertas tersebut,"sial," rutuknya,"apa dia bilang?terlalu bersih? tindakannya sama saja dengan membunuhnya langsung!" Kagami membalikkan kertas tersebut.

* * *

**P.S :dia baru lahir 4 jam yang lalu.**

* * *

Ingin rasanya Kagami mendatangi rumah orang ini dan membunuhnya. Bayi ini baru lahir sekitar 4 jam yang lalu dan orang tuanya membuangnya?! Bahkan orang bodoh seperti Kagami masih tahu kalau anak yang baru lahir masih rapuh dan bisa meninggal kapan saja.

Kagami melepas jaket yang dipakainya dan membungkus tubuh si kecil yang menggigil,

"kuberi kau nama Tetsuya, karna kau adalah korban filsafat orangtuamu, dan mulai sekarang," Kagami berbisik ke telinga si mungil, "akulah ayahmu"

* * *

5 tahun berlalu….

Tetsuya kecil kini telah bertumbuh menjadi seorang anak laki-laki yang manis.

Suatu hari,ketika Kagami sedang duduk sendirian,Tetsuya menghampiri Kagami.

"ada apa,Tetsuya?"

"_tou,_apa aku tak punya ibu?"

Pertanyaan yang sederhana,tapi Kagami terpaku mendengar kalimat itu.

Kagami menghela mengangkat tubuh mungil Tetsuya dan memangku putranya.

"Tetsuya…"

Tetsuya menatap ayahnya

"kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini?"

Tetsuya menunduk,"kemarin Junpei-kun bertanya padaku,_tou_,ibu di mana?"

Kagami menghela nafas, Junpei,putra tunggal dari Kiyoshi Teppei dan Kiyoshi Riko itu memang cukup sombong.

"ne,Tetsuya,jika _tou_ mengatakan yang sejujurnya,apa kau akan marah?"

Tetsuya menggeleng

"apa," Kagami menelan ludah,"kau akan meninggalkan _tou_?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar

Tetsuya menggeleng,"aku takkan meninggalkan _tou_ sendirian."

Kagami tersenyum sebelum dia berkata,

"sebenarnya,kau bukan anakku."

Tetsuya kira ayahnya akan mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum sinis (seperti yang biasanya ia lihat di TV). tapi ayahnya tersenyum lembut, matanya tidak memancarkan kebencian, tetapi memancarkan kesedihan dan penyesalan, seolah dia menyesal karna bukan dia yang menjadi ayah kandung Tetsuya, tapi orang lain.

"kala begitu,dimana orangtuaku,_tou_?"

"mereka membuangmu 4 jam setelah kau lahir."

Keheningan melanda seisi ruangan.

Tetsuya menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kagami. Dia tahu,meskipun Tetsuya tetap diam,sebenarnya dia sedang menangis.

"_tou_…"

Kagami menatap putranya.

"Shougo-kun benar,aku…memang pembawa sial ya."

Kagami sebelum sempat bertanya, Tetsuya meremas baju Kagami lebih kuat sebelum melanjutkan.

"orangtuaku pasti membenciku. Shougo-kun bilang, tak ada orangtua yang membenci anaknya, kecuali…" Tetsuya menahan tangis, "anaknya memang pembawa sial"

Kagami memeluk tubuh mungil Tetsuya yang kini tampak rapuh. dia tak menyangka goncangan yang terjadi pada putranya setelah mendengar penuturan sesungguhnya sangat besar.

"ne, Tetsuya, kau bukan pembawa sial, kau itu anak Tuhan yang dikirim untuk menemani _tou_ sebagai ganti karna orangtuamu tak menerima dirimu. Jangan menangis lagi ya, tersenyumlah untuk _tou_."

Tetsuya menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum pada ayahnya.

"boleh aku bertanya lagi?"

"apa, Tetsuya?"

"kenapa _tou_ tidak mencarikan ibu untukku?"

Kagami harus ingat,kesabaran extra sangat diperlukan untuk menghadapi anak kecil

"Tetsuya, kau lihat ibu tiri yang ada di TV? mereka semua tak ada yang menyayangi anak tiri mereka._tou_ tak mau melihatmu disiksa oleh ibu tirimu. Kau tau hal apa yang paling _tou_ benci? yaitu melihatmu menderita sampai kau meneteskan air mata."

Tetsuya masih terdiam. "cukup _tou_ dan _ji_ saja yang merawatmu, Tetsuya, tak perlu orang lain"

Kini Tetsuya tersenyum lebar.

"nah, Tetsuya, _tou_ mau bertanya,"

"apa, _tou_?"

"seandainya orangtua kandungmu datang dan mengajakmu ikut mereka, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

* * *

Tidak sia-sia semua usaha dan kerja keras Kagami

Dia mendaftarkan Tetsuya di SD Seirin, SD paling bergengsi di desanya. Biayanya memang mahal, tapi Kagami tetap mendaftarkan Tetsuya di SD itu karna dia percaya, Tetsuya pasti mampu bersekolah di sana.

Selama 5 tahun menimba ilmu di SD Seirin, Tetsuya selalu meraih juara 1. Kagami juga mendukung ketika Tetsuya meminta izin untuk bergabung dengan klub basket bersama Ogiwara Shigehiro, sahabatnya.

"Tetsuya, kau boleh bergabung dengan klub apa saja, asal kau tetap ingat…"

"belajar, bekerja dan berdoa, tentu aku ingat,_tou_."

Kagami tersenyum bangga menatap kepergian putranya.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, Tetsuya tampak semakin murung.

Tentu saja Kagami heran. Tetsuya tak pernah semurung ini. saat makan pun,dia hanya memainkan sumpitnya.

Maka Kagami mengambil langkah yang tepat,dia masuk ke kamar (kalau kalian bisa menyebutnya kamar) Tetsuya. Anaknya sedang duduk di dipan, diantara tumpukan barang, tak beda jauh dengan kamarnya sendiri.

"Tetsuya, ada apa?"

Tetsuya hanya menggeleng.

"ceritakan pada _tou_, sayang"

Tetsuya langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan ayahnya, "_Gomenasai…gomenasai…tou…"_

Kagami mengelus surai biru muda yang lembut itu."ada apa,nak?"

Sambil terisak,Tetsuya memulai ceritanya," maaf,_tou_,aku gagal"

Kagami heran dengan pernyataan ini,

"aku tak berhasil masuk _first string_,aku gagal"

Kagami memeluk Tetsuya erat. "kegagalan adalah ibu dari kesuksesan, itu ada untuk membuatmu mengetahui kekuranganmu dan memperbaikinya."

Tetsuya mengangguk, "terima kasih karna kau ada untukku,_tou_." bisiknya

* * *

Kagami tengah menghitung gajinya sebagai pekerja bangunan nyasar ini (author dilempar ke laut)

"cukup untuk membeli sebuah bola basket untuk Tetsuya." Sebuah senyum terulas di wajahnya ketika ia mengeluarkan sepedanya.

"_tou_, mau kemana? Ikut dong." Tanya Tetsuya

"_Tou_ pergi sebentar, jaga rumah ya, Tetsuya." Ujar Kagami sambil mengayuh sepedanya.

"_un_, hati-hati di jalan, _tou_!"

* * *

Kagami baru keluar dari toko olahraga sambil menenteng bola basket yang baru dibelinya ketika ia melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di samping sepedanya. seorang pria bersurai _scarlet _ bersandar di mobil itu, mata _deep crimson_ Kagami bertemu dengan mata _heterochrome_ pria yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya, hanya saja, pria itu lebih pen-ehemkurangtinggiehem-dek.

"Kagami Taiga?"

Kagami tertegun, **darimana dia tau namaku?**

"ternyata benar, kau Kagami Taiga."

Kali ini dia terkejut, **d..dia bisa membaca pikiranku?!**

"aku tak bisa membaca pikiranmu, Taiga"

**Tuh kan! apa-apaan dia?! baru kenal sudah manggil nama kecil!**

"ya, aku Kagami Taiga, siapa kau?"

"aku Akashi, ayah kandung bayi yang kau pungut 10 tahun , aku akan ke rumahmu untuk mengambil putraku kembali besok."

Akashi masuk ke mobil dan meninggalkan Kagami yang tertegun.

Ayah Tetsuya mau mengambil anaknya. hanya itu yang ada di kepalanya.

* * *

**Yosh minna-san,segini dulu ya ceritanya.**

**Author terinspirasi untuk buat fic ini waktu nonton video acara di China,namanya 'Impian jadi kenyataan'(terjemahan).ada satu peserta yang menceritakan kisah dirinya dengan ayahnya,namanya Deng Xuefeng. sumpah, author nangis nonton sekali TT^TT #pergiajalu. **

**Untuk chapter 2,akan author usahakan secepat mungkin karna author pake komputer sekolah dan author juga publish secara diam-diam soalnya ortu author ngga suka author berhubungan dengan anime dan konco-konconya #jadicurcol**

**Maaf kalau ada kesalahan,author masih newbie. betewe, review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh author kembali \(^0^)/

Setelah menyelesaikan chapter 1,author memutuskan untuk langsung melanjutkan chapter 2.

Baik,silahkan dinikmati

* * *

Tetsuya berlari pulang ke rumah. tangan kanannya menggenggam erat selembar kertas laporan hasil belajarnya. seragam sailornya berkibar riang.

Tetsuya menghambur masuk ke rumah,"_tou_!" serunya riang.

Tapi yang didapatnya hanya kesunyian. sebelum dapat menyadari apa yang terjadi,mulutnya dibekap oleh seseorang,perlahan,kesadarannya mulai hilang.

* * *

Title : My Precious Father

Disclaimer : Kurobas still belong to Fujimaki sensei,I own nothing but this fict

Genre : family,hurt&comfort

Summary : Tetsuya tak berharap banyak,dia hanya ingin ayahnya

* * *

Tetsuya membuka matanya dan menyadari kalau kedua matanya ditutup,kaki dan tangannya diikat dan mulutnya disumpal kain sehingga dia tak bisa berteriak. dia mulai panik

Dia mendengar suara pintu dibuka."rupanya kau sudah bangun,Tetsuyacchi."

Tetsuya kenal suara ini,ini suara pamannya,Kise Ryouta!

Kise melepaskan kain yang menyumpal mulut Tetsuya. setitik darah keluar dari ujung bibirnya ketika kain yang menyumpal mulut Tetsuya ditarik keluar. tentu saja,karna gumpalan kain itu lebih besar dari mulut keponakannya.

"_ji_! Tolong aku." Bisik Tetsuya

"tidak."

Tetsuya tertegun,tidak,ini bukan pamannya. suara ini sangat rendah dan dingin,sedangkan suara Kise Ryouta sanggup membuat gempa bumi gelombang suara. (Kise: hidoi-ssu!emang ada yang begituan?!) belum lagi suffix -ssu yang menjengkelkan itu.

"s..siapa kau!?"

"aku pamanmu,maaf,aku takkan melepasmu,karna aku ingin," Kise mengelus pipi lembut Tetsuya,"membunuhmu."

Tetsuya sangat ketakutan. hati kecilnya berteriak memanggil ayahnya. tanpa sadar,air mata mengalir keluar ke pipinya.

Kise terkejut,dia merasa kasihan pada Tetsuya,tapi,yah,nasi sudah jadi bakpao #bukan

"_my_,_my_,_Ryouta,you scared him._"

Itu suara Himuro Tatsuya,teman ehemsodarataksedarahehem ayahnya,mungkinkah…

"_don't make him die in frighten"_

Putus sudah harapanya. mereka sama-sama ingin membunuhnya,

"k..kenapa?"

Himuro dan Kise menatap Tetsuya yang terisak,

"kenapa kalian ingin membunuhku?"

"kenapa katamu?sudah jelas bukan,sejak kau datang ke rumahku,Kagamicchi lebih memperhatikanmu daripada aku. pamanmu ini sudah menunggu selama 10 tahun untuk mencari waktu yang tepat,ayahmu tak ada di sini. sekeras apapun kau berteriak,dia takkan datang. ngomong-ngomong,tempatnya sudah disiapkan?"

"ya,tinggal membawanya ke sana."

"bagus,kita bisa membunuhnya sekarang,Himurocchi"

Kise menggendong Tetsuya. dia tau,akhirnya sudah dekat.

Dalam gendongan pamannya,Tetsuya menatap kegelapan karna matanya masih tertutup sambil berbisik,"_gomenasai,tou._"

* * *

Kise melepaskan ikatan pada kaki dan tangan ,sebenarnya,dengan keadaannya sekarang dia bisa saja melawan,tapi dia sudah kehilangan semangat.

Mereka berjalan cukup jauh. kedua kakinya sudah menjerit kecapekan. tapi Tetsuya masih bisa merasakan kertas laporannya disimpan di tasnya._heran,kenapa ji tidak membuangnya?_ pikir Tetsuya. mereka berhenti dan Kise melepas penutup mata Tetsuya.

Tetsuya sudah siap.

"Otanjoubi ometedou,Tetsuyacchi!"

Eh?

Tetsuya lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. dia mengerjapkan matanya agar terbiasa dengan keadaan sekitar. dihadapannya,sosok yang sangat dia harapkan sekarang sedang berdiri tegak.

"_tou_…"

Tetsuya memaksakan kakinya untuk bergerak walaupun rasanya dia bisa pingsan kapan saja. dia berjuang untuk mencapai ayahnya dan ambruk tepat ketika ayahnya menangkap tubuhnya yang mendekap putranya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang basah karna keringat. satu kalimat cukup untuk membuat Tetsuya tenang,

"_don't worry,my son,I'm here._"

"_tou_…" Tetsuya mengeratkan pelukannya

Kagami tau pasti Tetsuya sangat ketakutan. Tetsuya belum pernah jauh darinya,apalagi mengalami tekanan batin. apa yang dialaminya tadi pasti memberikan goncangan hebat._ sial kau Kise,_ batin Kagami.

Tetsuya mendongak dan mengulurkan selembar kertas. Kagami menatap Tetsuya,lalu membuka kertas tersebut.

"T…Tetsuya,majide?!"

Baik Kise maupun Himuro mengintip dari balik bahu Kagami.

"Sugoi desu yo,Tetsuyacchi!"

"100 untuk pelajaran Matematika,Sejarah Jepang,Bahasa Inggris,Bahasa Jepang dan IPA?! Taiga,anakmu luar biasa!"

Kagami menatap Tetsuya dan tersenyum bangga padanya."kau hebat,nak." Ujarnya sambil mengelus surai biru muda Tetsuya.

"ne,Tetsuyacchi,_ji_ minta maaf ya.i..itu rencana Kagamicchi." Ujar Kise.

"OY!"

Tetsuya tersenyum,"tak apa,_ji_,bukan masalah besar kok"

"walau aku sempat membuatmu berdarah,"

"DARAH?!"

Telinga anjing imajiner Kagami langsung tegak. dia langsung memeriksa dada,kaki,tangan,punggung,leher dan kepala Tetsuya. Tak ada darah di sana,tapi ketika ia menatap wajah Tetsuya,dia melihat setitik darah diujung bibir Tetsuya yang robek.

Kise dan Himuro langsung merinding disko begitu merasakan adanya hawa negatif di sekitar mereka (maaf lho ya,ini bukan acaranya kang Tukul)

"KISEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kise langsung berlari kemanapun kakinya sanggup sementara Kagami mengejarnya.

" HUAAA! NANDE ORE?!"

Himuro membungkuk dan mengelus kepala Tetsuya."maafkan paman ya,karna sudah membuatmu ketakutan,"

" tak apa kok,oh iya,At-chan mana?"

"mungkin di jalan,"

"yo,Kagami,"

Tetsuya menoleh,"Ogiwara-kun,Takao-kun,Izuki-kun,konnichiwa."

Mereka menyalami lama kemudian,keluarga Kiyoshi dan Himuro tiba,Kagami tampaknya sudah selesai dengan urusannya,terbukti dengan kise yang kini sedang mencium lantai semen.

"Paman Kise kenapa?" tanya Ogiwara.

"Mungkin dia mulai lapar." Izuki menjawab asal

HOI INI BUKAN IKLAN!

"Tetsuya,Ini hadiah dari _tou_ dan_ ji_.semoga kau suka,"

Tetsuya melihat bola oranye besar yang sangat disukainya kini ada di tangan Kagami yang menyerahkan bola itu ke tangannya,

"dan kau bisa berlatih di sini,nak."

Kini Tetsuya sadar kalau mereka semua berada di lapangan basket yang masih baru.

"semuanya,untukku,_tou_?"

"yap. kau bisa mengajak teman-temanmu untuk bermain basket disini."

Tetsuya memeluk ayahnya," _arigatou gozaimasu,tou _!"

Dari depan,Kise berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya,"Kagamicchi,ada tamu-ssu!"

Kagami mencium kening Tetsuya,"Tetsuya,kamu main disini ya,_tou_ keluar sebentar."

"_un_,Junpei-kun,Takao-kun,Izuki-kun,Ogiwara-kun,At-chan,ayo main _three-on-three_!" Ajak Tetsuya.

"Yosh,kebetulan orangnya cukup!" seru Kiyoshi Junpei.

"aku nggak mau." Ujar Himuro Atsushi,titan pemakan segalanya anak dari Himuro Tatsuya dan Himuro Alexandra.

"_maa_,ayolah,At-chan,nanti kami tak bisa main nih!" bujuk Takao Kazunari.

" At-chan si machan mengadu pada kaachan,Kitakore!" Izuki Shun menulis leluconnya di memo yang selalu ia bawa dan langsung dihadiahi bogem mentah oleh Junpei.

"ah,oke,tapi aku ngga ikut nyerang ya"

"oke,ayo janken!"

* * *

Sementara itu,di halaman rumah…

Kagami menatap pria yang ditemuinya kemarin. kali ini dia datang bersama seorang wanita berambut merah muda dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat.**orang ini tidak main-main.**pikir kagami.

"Kau masih mau mengambil Tetsuya? Setelah kau membuangnya 10 tahun lalu?!" Tanyanya marah.

Akashi tau pria di hadapannya ini sudah tau maksud kedatangannya.

Istrinya,Akashi Satsuki menatap Kagami sedih."kami terpaksa,dan kakeknya yang membuangnya."

Kagami menaikkan alisnya.

"karna warna rambutnya tidak sama dengan salah satu diantara kami."

Seseorang tolong siapkan tembok yang cukup kuat untuk Kagami. dia ingin sekali melakukan _headbang_ sekarang juga.

"tolong,ceritakan kejadian yang sesungguhnya."

Akashi menarik nafas."ayahku tak mau menerima anakku,yang kau beri nama ter..etto…Ten…"

"Tetsuya."

"ya. nama yang bagus." Akashi melanjutkan,"ayahku menyuruhku untuk membuangnya,atau ayahku akan membunuhnya di depan mata kami. aku bernegosiasi dengannya,dan keputusan yang kuterima adalah,aku harus membuangnya setelah dia berusia 1 tahun,tapi ayahku curang,saat aku berbicara dengan Satsuki,dia membawa Tetsuya kesini dan membuangnya begitu saja ke jurang,"

"D…DILEMPAR BEGITU SAJA?APA DIA GILA?!"

"ya,aku tahu ayahku takkan membiarkan anakku hidup lebih lama maka aku mengikutinya,saat dia membuang Tetsuya,aku sudah ada di bawah untuk menangkapnya. akulah yang membawanya ke gubuk jerami itu,sempat membungkus Tetsuya lebih tebal,kau datang,aku bersembunyi diantara jerami disamping nya. aku benar-benar panik dan ingin keluar dari tempat persembunyianku ketika suara Tetsuya melemah,apalagi fisiknya juga lemah..untunglah,kau datang dan menyelamatkannya. aku selalu mengawasi kalian,"Akashi membungkuk dalam pada Kagami,"Terima kasih karna kau tidak membencinya."

Kagami mendengus,dia menatap ke belakang rumah,tepatnya lapangan basket yang diberikannya untuk Tetsuya (yang terlihat karna pintu depan dan belakang sejajar),dimana Tetsuya sedang bermain,tampak senyum kecil di wajahnya,

"kenapa aku harus membencinya? Dia anak yang Tuhan percayakan untukku,meskipun bukan darah dagingku sendiri," ujarnya sambil menatap Tetsuya."kenapa harus dia,Tuhan?" Akashi melihat sebulir air mata turun dari sudut mata Kagami yang menoleh memandang bocah yang kira-kira berusia 3 tahun yang sedang menarik-narik bajunya dan menggendong bocah itu.

"dan ini…"

"anak kedua kami,Akashi Kouki."

Kagami menatap lekat-lekat anak kecil di hadapannya. Rambut dan mata anak ini cokelat,tidak mirip sama sekali dengan orangtuanya. Tetsuya malah jauh lebih mirip dengan Akashi.

"apa dia juga dibuang?"

"tidak."

"kenapa?"

"kakeknya meninggal seminggu sebelum kelahirannya."

Kagami merenung. dalang yang membuang dan ingin mencelakai Tetsuya sudah mati,bukankah itu berarti Tetsuya sudah aman?

Kagami menurunkan Kouki.

"masuklah."

"eh?"

"masuk dan temuilah anakmu." Ujar melangkah masuk disusul Akashi dan keluarganya.

* * *

"hore!kita menang!" Takao melompat gembira.

"Kerja bagus,Kagami!"

"Terima kasih,Ogiwara-kun."

Tim Tetsuya memenangkan _three-on-three_ dengan skor 50-49.

"Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menoleh dan menatap ayahnya dengan sinar kegembiraan.

"_tou_! Aku menang!"

Kagami tersenyum dan memeluk anaknya. Tetsuya melihat 3 orang berdiri di belakang ayahnya,

" ano,_watashi wa Kagami Tetsuya desu,yoroshiku._" Tetsuya membungkuk."_tou_,siapa mereka?" tanya Tetsuya.

Kagami mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Tetsuya,"Kau masih ingat pertanyaanmu,5 tahun yg lalu,tentang keberadaan orangtuamu?

Petanyaan tersebut terngiang di kepala Tetsuya,_"kalau begitu,dimana orangtuaku,tou?"_

"ya,aku ingat." Jawab Tetsuya.

"nah,Merekalah orangtua kandungmu."

Tetsuya terpaku menatap ketiga orang itu.

"Tetsuya," Tetsuya mendongak menatap pria berambut merah di hadapannya,pria itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"ayahmu,Akashi Seijuurou."

Tetsuya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat dibaca. Akashi menghela nafas,memang sulit untuk menghadapi ini.

"Tetsuya,kau boleh memukulku,meninjuku,apapun yang kau inginkan,tapi kumohon,terimalah ucapan selamatku padamu." Akashi angkat suara.

Tiba-tiba dan tanpa diduga,Tetsuya berlari ke arahnya dengan tinju terkepal. Akashi menutup mata,siap menghadapi rasa sakit akibat pukulan anaknya. tapi yang ia rasakan hanya tangan kecil yang memeluk pinggangnya dan air mata yang membasahi kaosnya.

Tetsuya tidak memukul ataupun meninju Akashi,tapi memeluknya erat,"_tou-san…._aku selalu berharap aku dapat bertemu denganmu,dalam mimpi sekalipun. sekarang,kau berdiri dengan nyata di hadapanku,mengapa aku harus memukulmu?aku lega karna kau tidak membenciku,aku rindu padamu,ayah." Ujarnya.

Akashi membungkuk dan memeluk Tetsuya,"maafkan Ayah,nak." Akashi memendam wajahnya pada bahu Tetsuya dan menangis di bahunya. sungguh pemandangan yang langka.

Kagam merasakan adanya suara kamera,dia menoleh ke samping dan ternyata,Author ff ini sedang menjepret tontonan gratis di depannya,"ngapain lu disini,Thor?" "mengabadikan momen langka,fufufu." Jawab Author sambil ketawa nista,"pergi aja lu,lanjutin nih fanfic! Lu kira anak gue binatang sirkus yang bisa ditonton gitu?!" dengan segenap cinta(?) Kagami menendang si Author. oke,lupakan paragraf ini.

Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya,"_kaa-san_?" panggilnya kepada wanita di belakang Akashi. wanita itu mengangguk dan merentangkan tangannya. Tetsuya berlari dan memeluk ibunya dengan erat.

"adikmu,Kouki"

Tetsuya memeluk adiknya,"_hisashiburi desu,ototou_"

Kouki balas memeluk,"nii-san!"

Himuro menoleh ke arah Kagami. senyum tipis terulas di wajahnya,menampakkan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan.

"Taiga?" Himuro mendekati adik lain bapak lain emaknya.

Kagami menghapus air matanya,lalu menoleh pada Himuro,"padahal,aku berharap bisa bersama dengannya lebih lama lagi,"

"dia belum memutuskan,Taiga." Himuro menepuk punggung kagami untuk menenangkannya.

* * *

Hari sudah sore,semua tamu sudah pulang,Kagami mengantarkan keluarga Akashi sampai ke depan rumahnya.

"Tetsuya,"

"_hai,tou-san_?"

Akashi mengangkat tangannya."ayo pulang."

"eh?"

"ikutlah dengan _tou-san_,kita berkumpul lagi,menjadi satu keluarga."

Tetsuya kebingungan. air matanya menumpuk. tiba-tiba dia merasakan tepukan lembut di pundaknya,

"Tetsuya,kalau kau memang kau kembali pada mereka,_tou_ tidak keberatan,selama kau bahagia,_tou_ juga bahagia." Suara Kagami sambil mati-matian menahan air matanya.

Tetsuya menatap kedua ayahnya sebelum dia membuat keputusan,

"_tou-san,gomenasai,_aku tak bisa meninggalkan _tou_,kakek pernah berpesan padaku sebelum beliau meninggal,"

* * *

_Flashback 5 tahun lalu,_

" Tetsu.."

Tetsuya menoleh ke arah kakeknya.

"ada apa,kakek?"

"kakek punya satu permintaan,maukah kau memenuhinya?"

"_un_,sebutkan saja,kek! selama masih mampu,Tetsuya akan memenuhinya!"

Kagami Satoshi terkekeh pelan,"ne,Tetsu,kau tau,kesehatan ayahmu tidak terlalu baik,sedangkan pamanmu tak bisa diharapkan. kakek minta,tolong kau rawat mereka. bisa,Tetsu?"

Tetsuya mengangguk semangat,"_hai!_ Akan kupenuhi permintaan kakek!"

Satoshi tersenyum,"nah,kemari dan tidurlah dengan kakek,"

Tetsuya naik ke ranjang dan masuk dalam pelukan si kakek,sementara Satoshi memeluk cucunya sambil tersenyum.

Keesokan paginya,Kagami menemukan Satoshi yang telah meninggal dengan senyuman lebar serta Tetsuya dalam pelukannya.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"begitu?" raut wajah Akashi berubah kecewa.

"Jadi,Kouki ngga bisa ketemu _nii-san_ tiap hari dong?" tanya Kouki kecil.

"tapi,setiap kali kalian berkunjung kemari,aku akan menyambut kalian. Kouki," Tetsuya menggendong Kouki,"Kouki bisa memanggil paman Kagami _tou_ seperti _nii-san_ kalaumau. jadi kita sama-sama punya 2 ayah." Ujar Tetsuya disusul anggukan Kouki.

"kalau gitu,kami pulang dulu,"

"Sampai jumpa lagi,_tou-san_"

Mobil keluarga Akashi melaju ke jalanan. Tetsuya melambai pada Kouki yang balas melambai dari mobil. setelah mobil itu menjauh,Kagami membawa Tetsuya masuk untuk makan malam.

* * *

**TBC**

**Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga.**

**maaf untuk keterlambatan author dalam mempublish chapter ini dikarenakan tugas yang menumpuk dan program visual basic author juga belom kelar,belom lagi web yang harus Author author nyesal masuk jurusan Multimedia #pundung (kok jadi curcol?)**

**ada yang bingung soal nama keluarga? hehe,akan author jelaskan di chapter depan.**

**setelah author nonton ulang videonya,author baru sadar ada beberapa bagian yang tidak diceritakan oleh deng anggap saja pengembangan author sendir (#digorok)  
**

**Author mau mengumumkan,yang pernah baca fanfic author yang satu lagi (my precious daddy),ini adalah perbaikan dari fanfic itu. Author publish ulang karna Author ngga tau cara ngehapusnya,jadi publish baru deh.**

**Makasih untuk senpai yang sudah mengomentari fanfic saya masih belajar,jadi perlu waktu untuk mengerti.**

**Nah,chapter 3 mungkin akan dipublish minggu depan,sebelumnya,review please…**


	3. Chapter 3

Tetsuya tak bisa tidur,seberapa kuatpun ia berusaha,namun hawa dingin yang menusuk tak mengizinkannya untuk tidur.

* * *

Title : My Precious Father

Disclaimer : Kurobas still belong to Fujimaki sensei,I own nothing but this fict

Genre : family,hurt&comfort

Summary : Tetsuya tak berharap banyak,dia hanya ingin ayahnya

* * *

Pagi itu,Kagami bangun seperti biasa. dia terkejut melihat Kise sudah ada di dapur,meski cuma minum. padahal kalau hari biasa,Kise paling pagi bangunnya jam 12 siang. Kise menoleh ke arah Kagami,"ohayou,Kagamicchi."

Kagami duduk di meja makan. "Tumben sudah bangun,Kise?"

Kise menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang kutuan (kise: authorcchi kepalaku ngga kutuan! Author: urusai,Kise)"Ah,entah kenapa aku bangun pagi hari ini."

Kagami turun dari meja,"baguslah,". Kagami merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang,"belanja ke pasar sana,daftarnya sudah kutulis di situ"

Kise jawdrop,"_hidoi-ssu_!aku kan belum pernah ke pasar,kalau aku nyasar gimana?dan aku kan bangun pagi bukan untuk disuruh-suruh!"

"Kise,kalau begini terus,kapan kau bisa dewasa?"

Kise merengut. lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya,"Baik,aku aku akan bawa sepedanya." Kagami mengangguk.

"Dan Kagamicchi,jangan lupa bangunkan Tetsuyacchi. hari ini dia ngga libur tau." Kise mengingatkan sambil mengayuh sepedanya.

Kagami geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah adik lain bapaknya itu. kemudian bergegas ke tangga untuk membangunkan Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya,ayo bangun,nanti terlambat lho..."

Tak ada jawaban.

Kagami curiga,biasanya Tetsuya akan membalas panggilannya,tapi,kali ini tidak,ada apa dengan Tetsuya?

Kagami menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamar Tetsuya. dilihatnya Tetsuya sedang meringkuk seperti kucing di atas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tetsuya,_daijobu_?"

Kagami menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuh Tetsuya. dan apa yang dilihatnya sama persis dengan kejadian 11 tahun lalu.

Bibir Tetsuya membiru,tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut kaos tipis gemetar hebat,wajahnya yang pucat merona merah,saat Kagami menyentuh dahi Tetsuya,panas tubuhnya terasa menyetrum tangan Kagami dengan level setara dengan air yang baru mendidih. Ekspresi Tetsuya menunjukkan kalau dia sangat kedinginan,dan saat tangan Tetsuya terulur mencari selimutnya,Kagami melihat bercak merah di kulit mulus putranya.

Kepanikan Kagami semakin jadi saat Tetsuya mulai mengigau,"_tou...tou..._" Kagami memeluk tubuh Tetsuya yang menggigil. "Tetsuya!Tetsuya!bertahanlah!"

Kagami berlari ke lemari dan mengambil jaket yang ada,kemudian memakaikan semuanya pada Tetsuya. Kemudian dia menggendong Tetsuya di punggungnya dan berlari ke luar rumah,(setelah mengunci pintu,tentunya.)

Sambil berlari,dalam hati Kagami mengutuk dirinya sendiri,kenapa dia meminjamkan Kise sepeda miliknya,kalau tidak pasti dia bisa lebih cepat,

"Tahanlah sedikit lagi,nak" bisik Kagami sambil mengelus pelan kepala Tetsuya. dia merasakan deru nafas Tetsuya yang panas di lehernya.

Sebuah mobil sedan putih berhenti di samping Kagami. Kagami berhenti dan menatap orang di balik kaca yang perlahan mulai turun.

"M...Midorima!"

Yap,pria bersurai hijau lumut di dalam mobil itu adalah Midorima Shintarou si Oha-asa freak #dishootmidorima,teman Kagami waktu SMP

"Midorima,kau bekerja di rumah sakit kan? Boleh aku numpang?anakku sakit,kumohon," suara Kagami memelas.

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Itulah tujuanku berhenti. Naiklah,dan cepat."

Kagami segera masuk ke mobil. Midorima langsung tancap gas.

Kagami mendekap Tetsuya erat. Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya yang hanya mampu membuka segaris.

"_Tou..._" Desahnya lirih.

"Tetsuya!kau sudah sadar,nak?" Tanya Kagami sambil mengeratkan dekapannya,"kenapa kau ngga bilang kalau kau sakit?"

"Maaf,_tou_,aku tak mau membuatmu sedih,maafkan aku,_tou_..." Suara Tetsuya melemah. kemudian kepalanya tergolek kedalam,ke dada Kagami.

"Tetsuya?TETSUYA!" Kagami terus berteriak membuat Midorima congek seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia ngga mati,bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?" Kagami menatap Midorima,sementara yang ditatap hanya mendengus.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia ngga mati,dia hanya pingsan," sebelah tangan Midorima turun untuk mengecek denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Tetsuya,"tapi kalau tidak cepat,nyawanya bisa terancam."

Midorima kembali memfokuskan matanya ke jalan raya.

* * *

10 menit kemudian,Midorima telah membawa Tetsuya ke UGD. bagaimana bisa? Hanya Tuhan,Midorima dan Author yang tau #dilemparkevenus

Kagami berdiri gelisah di kaca pintu tempat Tetsuya dirawat. Midorima sedang memacu jantungnya yang mulai melemah.

"Dokter,jantung pasien semakin lemah!"

Kagami langsung menatap layar monitor yang menunjukkan sebuah garis naik turun yang mulai menjadi garis,dengan denyutan sekali dua kali.

Kagami menggedor pintu tak berdosa(?) tersebut dengan tak berperikepintuan(?). "Tetsuya!kau tak boleh lemah nak! Kau belum memenuhi permintaan kakekmu kan?! Bangunlah,jagoan! Jangan tinggalkan _tou_! Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya tampak berjuang melawan penyakitnya.

"Tetsuya! _tou_ mohon..."

Garis di monitor benar-benar berhenti berdetak.

Kagami jatuh terduduk di depan pintu sambil mengutuki dirinya.

* * *

Tetsuya membuka matanya dalam kegelapan. dia melihat dua jalan berbeda arah di hadapannya. ketika dia hendak melangkah,seseorang menahan bahunya.

"Tetsu,_hisashiburi_."

Tetsuya menoleh,"kakek?!_hisashiburi_!"

Kagami Satoshi tertawa lebar,"kau mau memilih salah satu dari kedua jalan itu?"

Tetsuya menunduk sedih,"aku tak punya pilihan kek,"

Satoshi menepuk bahu cucunya,"belum waktunya kau kesana,nak. hidupmu masih panjang. janjimu ke kakek juga belum kau penuhi kan?"

Tetsuya menatap kakeknya,"jadi aku masih bisa kembali?"

Satoshi mengangguk,"cepat,sebelum terlambat. titip salam untuk ayah dan pamanmu ya,"

Tetsuya mengangguk dan berlari pergi.

* * *

"Dokter! Detak jantungnya kembali!"

Kagami langsung bangkit berdiri dan melihat layar monitor. suster itu benar,detak jantungnya kembali! Dan kali ini lebih kuat.

Tetsuya perlahan membuka matanya."Kau sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Midorima. Tetsuya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu,tidurlah." Midorima tersenyum kecil dan mengelus surai biru muda Tetsuya yang kembali mengangguk,kemudian dia pingsan. (Author: ciee,tsundere Shin-chan hilang XD. Midorima: diem lu!#lemparkerosuke)

"Bawa dia ke ruang perawatan." Perintah Midorima pada salah satu susternya. dia sendiri langsung keluar.

Kagami langsung menyerang Midorima dengan ribuan pertanyaan,"gimana Tetsuya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dia sakit apa? Parah tidak? Jawab aku!"

"Kalau kau nanya terus gimana aku bisa jawab-nodayo?"

Kagami menghentikan hujan pertanyaannya. Midorima menghela nafas. "Dia kena demam berdarah."

Kagami baru ingat kalau sekarang lagi musim demam berdarah. Kiyoshi Junpei dan Izuki Shun juga sudah terjangkit penyakit ,kalau tak cepat ditindak,bisa meninggal.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Seminggu-nodayo. Dan itu cukup lama untuk membuat keadaannya kritis seperti tadi,"

Kagami menatap lantai. tak berani bersuara

"Kau memang idiot ya,Bakagami," Midorima tersenyum mengejek.

Tangan Kagami mengepal. dia membenci panggilan yang melekat pada dirinya sejak SD,Kagami memang bodoh,tapi orang bodoh juga tidak terima kalau dipanggil bodoh. Dan Midorima yakin Kagami akan menghajarnya.

"Kau benar," Midorima melongo. "Aku memang bodoh. anakku sudah sakit selama seminggu,aku tak menyadarinya. aku memang bodoh!"

Kagami membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding berkali-kali,membuat dinding rumah sakit yang putih menjadi merah karna darah yang mengalir dari kepala Kagami. berkali-kali Midorima gagal menghentikan Kagami yang kalap,membuat beberapa pasien menjerit ketakutan. akhirnya,Midorima menarik baju Kagami dan meninjunya.

"Tenanglah! Kau takkan mengubah keadaan."

Kagami terdiam. Midorima menghela nafas dan mengisyaratkan Kagami untuk mengikutinya.

* * *

Di ruang kerjanya,Midorima membalut kepala dan kaki Kagami dengan perban. Kaki?yap. Kagami pergi tanpa memakai sendal. sehingga kakinya luka karna terantuk ribuan batu.

"Kondisi anakmu sudah stabil sekarang. tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. toh tak akan ada yang berubah." Dalam hati Midorima menyesal karna mengejek Kagami,tapi dia terlalu tsundere untuk mengakuinya.

"Yah,tak ada yang berubah,"

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua sebelum Kagami buka suara,

"Bisakah? Aku menemuinya?"

Midorima mengangguk,kemudian membawa kagami ke ruang perawatan tempat Tetsuya dirawat. masker oksigen dipasang ke mulutnya.

"Separah itukah?"

"Tidak. dia baik-baik saja,masker itu hanya untuk membantunya bernafas selama pingsan karna nafasnya sedikit sesak. kalau dia sudah bangun,kami akan melepas masker tersebut. tapi selebihnya dia baik-baik saja-nanodayo"

Dada Tetsuya naik turun dengan teratur,menandakan dirinya sedang tidur. Kagami duduk di kursi yang tersedia di samping kanan ranjang Tetsuya. dia menggenggam tangan mungil Tetsuya dan mengelusnya perlahan.

Ketika Tetsuya membuka matanya,Midorima langsung melepaskan masker oksigen di mulutnya.

Kagami tersenyum pada Tetsuya."Kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Kagami beranjak dari kursinya dan memeluk Tetsuya dengan lembut dan erat. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada _tou_ kalau kau sakit?"

Tetsuya menunduk. "Gomen,_tou_,aku kira ini cuma demam biasa,jadi aku tak mau merepotkanmu"

Kagami mengeratkan pelukannya,"kau bilang apa? Merepotkanku? Tetsuya,kalau kau sudah begini,kau baru merepotkan _tou_,harusnya kau beritahu _tou_ sejak awal,kau tau,_tou_ nyaris kehilangan engkau tadi,_tou_ benar-benar takut kehilangan engkau..."

Tetsuya memeluk Kagami dan menangis di bahu ayahnya,"_gomenasai tou_,aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi,aku janji."

Kagami mengelus surai biru muda Tetsuya,"_tou_ memaafkanmu,nak,asal kau janji takkan mengulanginya,sekarang,tidurlah. Hukumannya akan _tou_ berikan saat kau bangun nanti. Tenang saja,tidak berat kok." Tambah Kagami ketika merasakan tubuh Tetsuya yang bergetar. Tetsuya mengangguk dan segera tidur.

* * *

Kagami duduk di samping Tetsuya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Midorima masuk ke dalam kamar,tampaknya dia mau bicara dengan Kagami.

"Dia sudah tidur?" Tanya Midorima. Kagami mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kau telpon Himuro. Dia mencarimu." Ujar Midorima sambil menyerahkan HP nya. Tentu saja Midorima punya nomor Himuro,karna mereka juga 1 SMP dulu. Kagami menerima HP itu sambil menatap Midorima kebingungan.

"Apa?"

"A..ano,gimana cara menelpon orang?" Tanya Kagami (kelewat) polos. Midorima langsung menjedukkan kepalanya di dinding sebelum merebut HP itu lagi. Oh iya,Kagami kan ngga pernah megang HP,Midorima sweatdrop dalam hati.

Setelah menekan tombol panggil,Midorima menyerahkannya pada Kagami yang mendekatkan benda itu dengan ragu ke telinganya,

"H...halo? Tatsuya?"

"Ah,Taiga! Yokatta,ada yang mencarimu,"

Kagami langsung menjauhkan benda itu dari telinganya ketika suara Kise mulai terdengar,

"KAGAMICCHI _HIDOI-SSU YO_! KENAPA AKU DIKUNCIIN?"

"Berisik kau,kise," umpat Kagami sambil mengorek telinganya yang congek dadakan akibat serangan Kise," aku lagi di rumah sakit,Tet-"

"HAH? _DOUSHTA_,KAGAMICCHI? ASMAMU KAMBUH LAGI?"

"Bukan aku,tapi Tetsuya,dia-"

"TETSUYACCHI? DIA KENAPA? KAGAMICCHI JAWAB AKU!"

"Berhentilah berteriak,Kise,Tetsuya kena demam kau mau,datanglah ke rumah sakit tempat Midorima bekerja,beritahukan pada Tatsuya,dia tahu tempatnya."

"Ah,oke,tunggu kami disana,Kagamicchi."

Sambungan terputus. Kagami mengembalikan HP Midorima dan kembali memandang Tetsuya yang sedang tidur.

"Kau benar-benar menyayangi dia ya," Midorima tersenyum tipis pada Kagami. Kagami menunduk dan berbisik,"ya,aku harap begitu."

"Kenapa? Dia bukan anak kandungmu kan?" Tanya Midorima,"kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya? Kebanyakan orangtua angkat tidak peduli pada anak angkatnya,dan memperlakukan mereka seperti budak,tapi kenapa kau memandangnya seolah dia benar-benar anak kandungmu?"

"Aku tak bisa,Midorima."

"Eh?"

"Aku tau dia bukan anak kandungku,tapi jangan samakan aku dengan mereka yang ada di luar sana. Bagiku,anak kandung,anak tiri maupun anak angkat itu sama saja. Mereka semua berstatus anak. Aku tak bisa memperlakukan Tetsuya sebagai budak. Cukup dia dibuang oleh orangtuanya saja. Aku tak mau menambah penderitaannya,dia anakku yang berharga. Aku tak pernah bisa membencinya,seberapa keraspun aku mencoba."

"Kenapa kau tak bisa?"

"Karna," Kagami menatap Tetsuya yang kini berguling membelakanginya sambil tersenyum,"dialah hartaku yang paling berharga,tak seorangpun bisa menggantikan tempatnya,bahkan Kise sekalipun."

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang 'aku harap begitu'?"

"Karna aku tak tau pendapatnya tentangku,"

Tetsuya,yang sebenarnya sudah bangun sejak Kagami menelpon,menangis dalam diam,terharu akan kata" ayahnya,

'Tou,bagiku kau adalah ayah terbaik di dunia,tapi aku tak pernah mengatakannya karna aku takut,kau akan membenciku,tapi sekarang aku tidak ragu lagi,kau memang yang terbaik.'

* * *

Tetsuya merengut.

Kagami tertawa.

Midorima bingung.

"Tou,hukuman macam apa ini?"

"Eeh?tou kan hanya menyuruhmu menghabiskan makan malammu,"

Yap,Kagami sedang menghukum Tetsuya karna tidak memberitahu ayahnya kalau dia sakit. Apa hukumannya? Benar,Tetsuya harus menghabiskan makan malamnya. Makan malam hari itu adalah semangkuk bubur ayam lengkap dengan cakwe-cakwenya*

"Aku ngga kuat ngabisinnya,tou,"

"Kau kan paling suka bubur ayam yang banyak cakwenya kan?"

"Iya sih,tapi-"

"Kalau ngga mau tou yang makan ya" Kagami mengarahkan sendok bubur ke mulutnya.

"Jangan!" Cegah Tetsuya

Kagami tertawa lagi,"kalau gitu cepetan makannya,bentar lagi pamanmu datang."

Tetsuya merengut kembali namun tetap membuka mulutnya.

* * *

Kise masuk ke dalam kamar tepat setelah sendok terakhir masuk ke mulut Tetsuya,"Tetsuyacchi! Daijobu?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Ah,Tetsuya,kau sudah baikan?" Himuro masuk diikuti sahabat-sahabat Tetsuya,Junpei,Izuki,Takao,Atsushi dan Ogiwara.

"Minna,kalian datang." Ujar Tetsuya sambil tersenyum.

"Pasti lah! Emangnya kami kayak temanmu yang lain,yang cuma ada di saat kau senang tapi ngga ada di saat kau susah? Kami kan sahabatmu,dan itulah gunanya sahabat,saling melengkapi!" Jelas Junpei

"Nyam...Jun-chin...nyam...tumben...nyam...bijak...nyam...gitu...nyam nyam."

"Oi Atsushi kalau makan habisin dulu baru ngomong,baka!"

"Heeh? Siapa yang kau panggil baka?"

Semuanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka.

"A...ah,arigatou ne," Tetsuya nyengir kayak Kiyoshi di episode 28 sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya (author: Kuroko OOC! Kuroko OOC! #mimisan. Kuroko: author-san,disini namaku Tetsuya lho.)

"Ne,Kagami,tadi kami ke rumahmu mau main 3-on-3,kata Atsushi kau di rumah sakit,jadi kami ikut deh,maaf kalo agak berantakan,Himuro-jisan." Ogiwara membungkuk pada Himuro diikuti Izuki,Junpei dan Takao.

"Tak apa kok,paman mengerti." Tetsuya menatap teman-temannya. Mereka semua hanya mengenakan pakaian olahraga dan sepatu sekolah yang sudah butek (kecuali Atsushi dan Junpei yang notabene anak orang kaya.)

"Tet-chan,cepat sembuh ya,kami takkan bermain basket sampai kau kembali." Takao tersenyum,"jadi jangan buat kami menunggu lebih lama ya,"

Tetsuya mengangguk,"arigatou,minna."

Mereka semua saling berpelukan layaknya Telet*bbies. Alexandra,istri Himuro ibu Atsushi,menangis terharu di pojok ruangan.

"Demo..." Junpei menyadari sesuatu,"kita kok jadi kayak Chow Heiwa Buster ya? Yang di anime an*hana itu,"

Tetsuya,Izuki,Ogiwara dan Takao cengo,kecuali Atsushi yang mulai menghabiskan maiubo ke 999-nya.

"Apa?" Tanya Junpei bingung

"Whoa,Junpei,aku tak menyangka kalau kau itu seorang otaku," ujar Ogiwara.

"Hahaha,kedokmu terbuka,Jun-chan." Takao tertawa nista.

"Kraus...jun-chin...kraus...memang...kraus...misterius." Atsushi berkomentar sambil memakan cemilannya.

"Junpei menjadi otaku dengan otakku,KITAKORE!" Izuki sibuk mencatat.

"Junpei-kun,kukira kau cuma suka figure sengoku." Ujar Tetsuya kalem.

"OY!"

Dan kamar itu dipenuhi suara tawa.

* * *

Sebulan kemudian…

"_tou_! Aku lulus! Aku lulus!" Tetsuya berlari masuk sambil berteriak. Kagami dan Kise langsung menyambut Tetsuya dalam pelukan mereka,lalu Kagami mengambil map yang dibawa Tetsuya.

SMP Seirin baru saja mengadakan tes masuk SMP 1 bulan yang lalu. Tepat setelah Tetsuya keluar dari rumah sakit. Hari ini adalah pengambilan hasil kelulusan dan laporan.

Kagami membuka map tersebut. "seperti biasa," Kagami mengangkat Tetsuya dan memutarnya di udara,"kau benar-benar luar biasa nak! _Tou_ bangga padamu!"

Tetsuya tertawa senang,tak mempedulikan ayahnya yang memperlakukannya bak anak kecil. Kise mengambil laporan nilai Tetsuya dan tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

'Tetsuyacchi,kau benar-benar luar biasa. Keluar rumah sakit,langsung ikut ujian,tak sempat belajar,tapi nilaimu di luar dugaan. Aku bersyukur kau ada di tengah keluarga ini,' batin Kise.

Laporan itu menorehkan angka 10,00 pada kolom nilai Matematika,Bahasa Jepang,Bahasa Inggris,dan semua pelajaran lainnya.

* * *

**Hahaha,gimana chapter ini,minna? Ada yang tegang di adegan awal chapter ini dan chapter 2? #tegang_darimana_?**

**Hari ini Fei akan jelaskan soal keluarga di fic ini,**

**Kagami Tetsuya: udah pasti Kuroko Tetsuya.**

**Kiyoshi Junpei: Hyuuga Junpei.**

**Himuro Atsushi: Murasakibara Atsushi.**

**Kagami Satoshi: OC.**

**Yak sekian dulu ,chapter depan author ngga akan bahas masa SMP dan SMA-nya Tetsuya,hanya sedikit mungkin,soalnya author lagi ketimpa ide baru untuk crossover dengan harry potter dan crossover dengan novel yang lagi author karang. #pergiajadeh**

**Mungkin kedua cerita itu akan author publish kalau cerita ini. atau ada yang mau secepat mungkin? #digampar**

**Akhir kata,review please…**


	4. Chapter 4

Pagi itu...

"Tetsuya, kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Tetsuya berbalik. "Aku yakin, _tou_."

Kagami menepuk bahu Tetsuya, "kalau gitu,_tou_ percaya padamu, " Kagami berbisik ke telinga Tetsuya, "ganbatte ne,"

Tetsuya memeluk Kagami, "arigatou,_tou_." Izuki berteriak "kitakore" dan dihadiahi jitakan sempurna oleh Junpei.

Tetsuya melambai kepada ayahnya sambil menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya. "Ittekimasu,_tou_!"

"Itterashai,Tetsuya."

Junpei menghampiri Tetsuya sembari berjalan menuju stasiun, "oy,Tetsuya,kenapa kau masih memanggilnya _tou_? Seperti anak kecil saja, usiamu sudah 19 tahun,tau!"

"Aduh, gimana ya?" Tetsuya menggaruk tengkuknya. "Yah, karna dia adalah _tou_. Dan sampai kapanpun dia tetap _tou_."

"Kagami, kau yakin mau masuk kedokteran?" Tanya Ogiwara.

"Aku sangat yakin, Ogiwara-kun."

Kise dan Kagami menatap punggung Tetsuya yang semakin menjauh.

"Tak terasa ya, sudah 19 tahun dia bersama kita." Ujar Kise.

"Ya, Tetsuya kecilku sudah menjadi orang dewasa."

* * *

Title : My Precious Father

Disclaimer : Kurobas still belong to Fujimaki sensei,I own nothing but this fict

Genre : family,hurt&comfort

Summary : Tetsuya tak berharap banyak,dia hanya ingin ayahnya

* * *

Tetsuya's POV

Namaku Kagami Tetsuya, atau nama asliku Akashi Tetsuya. Kalian heran kenapa aku punya dua nama? Yah,itu karna aku lahir di keluarga Akashi, tapi dibesarkan di keluarga Kagami.

Kagami Taiga adalah ayah angkatku. Dia menyayangiku seolah aku ini anak kandungnya. _Tou_ tak pernah menyembunyikan asal usulku dariku. Menurut Akashi Seijuurou,ayah kandungku,kakek kandungku membenciku karna warna rambutku tidak sama dengan tou-san yang berambut scarlet ataupun kaa-san yang berambut pink. Kakek membuangku saat usiaku baru 4 jam. _Tou-san_ membawaku ke gubuk jerami tempat _tou_ menemukanku.

tolong jangan berpikiran negatif tentang _tou-san_ku. _Tou-san _ tak pernah membenciku. alasan dia tak pernah mengunjungiku selama ini karna kakek yang membuangku yakin kalau aku sudah mati. tapi dia selalu mengawasiku. kakek tua itu meninggal 2 minggu sebelum kelahiran Kouki,adikku,syukurlah kalau begitu,Kouki tak perlu mengalami hal yang sama denganku. tepat di hari ulang tahunku ke 10,_tou-san,kaa-san,_dan Kouki datang mengunjungiku.

Aku tinggal di sebuah desa tak bernama bersama tou, Kise Ryouta-ji, dan kelima sahabatku, Kiyoshi Junpei si otaku dan sengoku lovers, Takao Kazunari si ceria, Himuro Atsushi si titan pemakan segalanya, Izuki Shun si pecinta pantun, dan Ogiwara Shigehiro, si pemberi dorongan.

Dari kecil kami selalu bersama. Bahkan sampai SMA kami masih satu kelas. Tapi kali ini tidak.

Sudah 3 bulan aku berpisah dengan mereka. Junpei-kun dan Izuki-kun masuk ke universitas Tokyo. Junpei-kun mengambil jurusan sejarah sedangkan Izuki-kun mengambil jurusan bahasa.

At-chan dan Ogiwara-kun masuk universitas Yosen, At-chan mengambil tata boga dan Ogiwara-kun mengambil teknik visual. Takao-kun masuk universitas Shutoku, mengambil psikologi. Aku sendiri masuk universitas Teikou dan mengambil jurusan kedokteran.

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan di tengah hangatnya cuaca Tokyo sambil membaca light novel yang selalu kubawa. Cerita itu benar-benar seru, sampai aku menabrak seseorang. Kami berdua terjatuh.

"Ah, gomen," seru orang itu.

"Gomenasai," jawabku.

"Are? Tetsuya?"

"Mayuzumi-senpai?"

Ya, aku menabrak senpaiku sendiri. Mayuzumi Chihiro, jurusan kedokteran. Dia benar-benar pintar soal ini. Dia mengingatkanku pada Midorima-jisan.

"Aku tak tau kalau kau juga suka baca light novel." Ujar Mayuzumi-senpai.

"Ah, hai, aku juga."

Sejak saat itu, kami jadi akrab. Bahkan kami sudah jadi saudara angkat seperti tou dan paman Himuro.

End of POV

* * *

"Tetsuya, kudengar sekolah ini punya program akselerasi."

Mayuzumi menghampiri Tetsuya yang sedang minum Vanilla Milkshake di atap.

"Ah, sou ka?"

"Hai, kau mau ikut? Jadi kau bisa menyelesaikan pendidikanmu lebih cepat."

Mata Tetsuya berbinar, "benarkah?" Tanyanya, "aku mau!"

Mayuzumi tertawa dan menepuk kepala Tetsuya, "aku akan mendaftarkanmu nanti. Ngomong-ngomong,aku mau pergi ke Kyoto liburan ini. Apa kau mau ikut? Biayanya aku tanggung."

"Ah, tak perlu, Mayuzumi senpai. aku ikut, tapi kau tak perlu membiayaiku."

Mayuzumi terkekeh kecil,"kenapa, adik kecil? tak percaya pada kakakmu ini?" tanyanya sambil mengacak rambut Tetsuya. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ayah Mayuzumi adalah pemilik perusahaan besar di Jepang.

"I..iie,"

"nah, kalau begitu, tak ada bantah-bantahan."

"a, aku tulis surat dulu." Tetsuya mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan menulis,

* * *

Untuk _tou_,

apa kabar _tou_? aku baik-baik saja disini.

_tou_, Mayuzumi senpai bilang kalau di universitasku ada program akselerasi, kalau aku ikut program itu, aku bisa menyelesaikan pendidikanku lebih cepat daripada yang lainnya. Mayuzumi senpai juga mengajakku berlibur ke Kyoto. Dia menanggung biaya perjalananku. _tou_,bolehkah aku mengikuti program akselerasi itu dan ikut liburan ke Kyoto?

sekian dulu surat dariku.

aku merindukanmu,_tou_.

Kagami Tetsuya

* * *

Tetsuya memasukkan surat tersebut ke dalam amplop.

"senpai, temani aku ke kantor pos sebelum ke asrama ya."

"mochiron!"

* * *

5 hari kemudian,Tetsuya menerima surat balasan dari ayahnya.

* * *

Tetsuya,

_Tou_ disini baik-baik saja. _Ji_ mu marah karna kau tak menanyakan kabarnya._ tou_ yakin rumah kita pasti akan roboh karna suaranya kalau saja Tatsuya tak menghentikannya.

Program akselerasi ya? menurut _tou_ sih tak masalah,asal kau mampu mengejar pelajarannya. (toh _tou_ yakin dengan otakmu kau bisa mengejar pelajarannya.) _tou_ juga tak keberatan kau berlibur ke Kyoto bersama kakakmu itu. asal kau tetap menjaga diri. Kau memang perlu banyak liburan, Tetsuya. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri untuk belajar. bukankah kau sudah menjadi juara umum setiap tahun di universitasmu?

Tetsuya, 1 minggu lagi kalian libur kan? berarti kau bisa mempersiapkan barang-barangmu untuk ke Kyoto. Jangan lupa membawa baju hangat.

Aku juga merindukanmu, malaikat kecilku,

Kagami Taiga.

* * *

Tetsuya _blushing_ begitu Mayuzumi membaca kata _malaikat kecilku_.

"Tetsuya, apa ayahmu masih memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil? bwahahaha" Mayuzumi tertawa nista.

"eh? apa itu masalah?"

"ehm, tidak juga sih. tapi kenapa dia memanggilmu malaikat kecil? kau sudah hampir 20 tahun."

"etto, kenapa ya? karna aku adalah malaikat kecilnya, sampai kapanpun." jawab Tetsuya enteng, "dan dia adalah malaikat pelindungku."

Mayuzumi benar-benar bingung dengan hubungan Tetsuya dan ayahnya. dia tau kalau Tetsuya bukanlah anak kandung Kagami Taiga. dan kebanyakan orangtua angkat memanggil anak angkatnya 'anak sialan','anak terkutuk','malaikat pembawa sial',dan sebagainya. tak ada yang mau memanggil anak angkatnya 'malaikat kecilku'.

ah sudahlah, pikir Mayuzumi, toh itu urusan Tetsuya.

* * *

sehari sebelum keberangkatan Tetsuya ke Kyoto...

Aomine Daiki berlari sepanjang koridor asrama seperti orang dikejar setan. setiap siswa menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

dia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar dan mendobrak pintu kamar tersebut,

"TETSU!"

Tetsuya terkejut dengan datangnya guru tak diundang itu, terlebih lagi,Aomine menatapnya sambil _blushing_,

.

.

.

.

.

karna Tetsuya hanya memakai kaos yang panjangnya hanya menutupi seperempat pahanya yang mulus,

.

.

.

.

.

"AOMINE-SENSEI MESUM!"

* * *

"gomenasai, sensei, aku kaget sih," ujar Tetsuya.

Aomine duduk di lantai sambil meratapi wajah ganteng uhukdakianuhuk nya yang babak belur.

(gimana ngga babak belur, Tetsuya aja ngelemparin laptop dan ribuan buku ke wajah dakian Aomine.)

"ano, ada apa sensei mencariku? mau main basket? maaf, saya tak sempat."

Aomine tampaknya baru ingat tujuan awalnya mencari Tetsuya, "tidak, bukan itu!"

Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya heran. Biasanya, wali kelasnya ini tak pernah mencarinya, kecuali mengajak main basket.

"tadaima," Mayuzumi membuka pintu kamar, "oh, konnichiwa, Aomine-sensei."

"jadi, ada apa, sensei?"

"Tetsu!" seru Aomine,"ayahmu sakit!"

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak.

HP Aomine berdering. Aomine berbicara sejenak di telepon, kemudian menyerahkan HPnya pada Tetsuya.

"Telefon untukmu." Ujar Aomine. Entah kenapa suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Tetsuya mendekatkan benda laknat itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"h..halo?"

"Tetsuya, Kau di sana? ini Midorima Shintarou,apa kau masih mengingatku?"

_Tentu saja aku ingat,bagaimana bisa aku melupakan orang yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku?_ batin Tetsuya. "ya,aku ingat."

"baguslah. Tetsuya,dengar,penyakit ayahmu..."

oke,inilah saat paling mengerikan dalam hidup Tetsuya. _satu kata saja,kata yang membuatku tenang,atau yang sebaliknya? _batinnya lagi.

"...semakin parah."

Tetsuya membatu.

"dan tak ada harapan lagi,maafkan aku,Tetsuya."

* * *

Tetsuya's POV

Rasanya duniaku hancur seketika. Kalimat yang diucapkan Midorima-_jisan_ telah meruntuhkan cahaya harapanku.

HP Aomine-sensei lepas dari tanganku. aku malu mengakuinya tapi, aku menangis. bukan air mata palsu,tapi air mata itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

"ke...kenapa? kenapa ini harus terjadi sekarang?" bisikku.

Mayuzumi-senpai dan Aomine-sensei berusaha menghiburku.

"p..padahal aku belajar kedokteran untuk menyelamatkan nyawa _tou_,tapi kenapa pennyakitnya harus kambuh?"

"m..ma, Tetsuya." Mayuzumi-senpai merangkul bahuku.

aku mendekatkan kembali HP tersebut ke telingaku. "M..Midorima-_jisan_, dimana _tou_ sekarang?"

"di rumah sakit swasta Tokyo." jawabnya.

Aku melempar HP tersebut dan berlari keluar. tak kuhiraukan teriakan Mayuzum-senpai dan Aomine-sensei. aku terus berlari dan berlari. di kepalaku hanya ada satu orang: _tou_.

bahkan tanpa memperhatikan jalan aku berlari menyebrangi jalan raya yang ramainya aduhai. tanpa aku sadari,sebuah truk melaju ke arahku. ketika aku menoleh,truk itu sudah tak sempat lagi mengerem.

inikah akhir hidupku?

apa aku akan mati tanpa sempat bertemu _tou _untuk yang terakhir kalinya?

tidak,aku harus bertemu _tou_!

Aku memaksakan kakiku untuk bergerak dan berlari kembali. truk tadi melajju kencang di belakangku. tapi,aku tak sepenuhnya selamat. seandainya aku tidak ragu tadi,mungkin aku akan selamat seutuhnya. kaca spion truk itu menghajar belakang kepalaku. aku tersungkur di jalan raya. dan ketika kusentuh belakang kepalaki,terlihat darah segar mulai mengalir deras.

aku berdiri. aku menghampiri seorang ibu-ibu di pinggir jalan,"bu,di mana rumah sakit swasta Tokyo?" tanyaku.

ibu tadi menatapku prihatin sebelum menunjuk gedung berwrna putih di belakangnya.

aku membungkuk kemudian kembali berlari.

* * *

reaksi pertama yang kudapat dari seorang perawat adalah pertanyaan apa lukaku perlu diobati atau tidak. kuhiraukan darah yang terus mengalir.

"dimana dokter Midorima? dimana dia?!" suaraku meninggi.

"a...ano...e...etto..." perawat tersebut mulai ketakutan.

"DIMANA DIA ?!"

"Tetsuya,tenangkan dirimu!"

aku berbalik dan kulihat Midorima-_jisan_ berdiri di belakangku.

Midorima-_jisan _merengkuh bahuku dan membopongku ke ruang kerjanya, kemudian dia mengobati lukaku.

"_jisan_,mana _tou_?" tanyaku.

Midorima-_jisan_ menghela nafas,"apa karna itu kau berlari sepanjang jalan tanpa mempedulikan apapun?"

aku terdiam.

"baiklah,ikuti aku."

* * *

**Maaf lama updatenya.**

**akhirnya selesai juga. author terus terusan dapet ide baru untuk beberapa fandom lain, jadi lama baru ingat fic ini :3**

**minna, sambil menunggu chapter-chapter berikutnya rilis,kalian bisa membaca fic author yang lain.**

**akhir kata,review please...**


	5. Chapter 5

Midorima dan Tetsuya berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Tak ada yang membuka suara. Bahkan Midorima bingung harus mulai dari mana.

Mereka tiba di ICU. Midorima membuka pintu, dimana Kagami tengah terlelap diantara selang infus, masker oksigen dan alat pengecek denyut jantung.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Tetsuya melihat ayahnya serapuh ini. Sepanjang sejarah hidupnya, yang dia tau ayahnya adalah orang yang kuat. Bahkan sanggup menggendong tubuhnya 9 tahun yang lalu.

"Melihat dirinya, aku jadi teringat 9 tahun lalu."

Tetsuya menoleh ke arah Midorima, "kau ingat? Demi menyelamatkan nyawamu, dia rela berlari entah berapa jauh itu tanpa sandal sama sekali. Bahkan saat aku berkata kalau dia sangat bodoh karna tidak tau anaknya kenapa, dia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding rumah sakit. Sekarang, begitu mendengar ayahmu sakit, kau nekat berlari ribuan kilometer, bahkan mengorbankan nyawamu untuk bertemu ayahmu."

Tetsuya terdiam. Dia tak menyadari jarak antara universitasnya dengan rumah sakit sekitar 3000 kilometer. (Ini asal lho.) Pantas saja dia merasa sangat capek.

"Ck, ayah dan anak sama saja." Midorima mundur untuk mempersilahkan Tetsuya masuk.

(Author: j...jadi dari tadi belom masuk? Tetsuya: pintunya kan baru dibuka, ahothor-san.)

Tetsuya mendekat sepelan mungkin. Takut membangunkan Kagami. Tapi tampaknya sinyal 'malaikat pelindung' Kagami menangkap sinyal 'malaikat kecil' Tetsuya. Karna Kagami mulai membuka matanya.

"T..Tetsuya...?" Kagami membelalakkan matanya ketika dia melihat perban putih di kepala anaknya,"apa yang terjadi padamu, nak? Kau tak apa?" Kagami berusaha untuk duduk.

"T..tou, tak usah bangun. Berbaring saja." Tetsuya mendorong Kagami kembali berbaring. "Aku baik-baik saja, tadi ada truk melintas di belakangku dan kaca spionnya menghantam belakang kepalaku."

Midorima menepok jidatnya, 'polos bener nih anak?'

"Etto...aku keluar dulu." Midorima segera keluar dari ruangan.

Kagami dan Tetsuya diam. Tak ada yang membuka suara,

"...tou."

Kagami menatap Tetsuya.

"Kenapa...penyakitmu bisa kambuh?"

"Tou tidak terlalu ingat, tapi, yang jelas saat itu tou sedang di ladang."

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau tou tak perlu bekerja?" Tetsuya bertanya masih dengan nada sopan.

"Ehehe, tapi, kalau tou tidak kerja, bagaimana tou bisa mendapatkan uang untuk membiayai sekolahmu?"

Tetsuya terdiam.

"Tou bahkan sudah mengurangi uang makan dan belanja tou dan ji."

Jadi,itukah alasan kenapa ayahnya tampak semakin kurus?

"Tapi-"

Perkataan Kagami terpotong karena Tetsuya memeluknya dengan erat.

"T...Tetsuya?"

Kagami merasa bajunya mulai basah, dan dia juga merasakan bahu Tetsuya.

Kesimpulannya, Tetsuya menangis.

"Hei, ada apa, nak? Kau tak apa?" Kagami mengelus surai biru Tetsuya dengan lembut.

"Go...me...na...sai...tou..." Tetsuya terisak pelan.

Kagami duduk, lalu meringsut ke tepi ranjang dan mengangkat tubuh Tetsuya yang terlalu mungil untuk anak seusianya ke pangkuannya. (Dia lebih terlihat seperti anak berusia 15 tahun daripada 20 tahun.)

Tetsuya terkejut. Ternyata,ayahnya masih sekuat dulu. Dipangku seperti ini, mau tak mau mengingatkannya pada 15 tahun lalu, ketika dia juga dipangku seperti itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"K..karna aku tou harus membanting tulang untuk membiayai sekolahku. Bahkan mengurangi jatah makanmu. Aku masuk kedokteran agar aku bisa menyembuhkan penyakitmu. Tapi sekarang aku malah memperparah penyakitmu. Aku...aku benar-benar anak yang tidak berbakti!"

Kagami mengusap-usap punggung Tetsuya untuk menenangkannya. Ditatapnya raut wajah Tetsuya yang menunjukkan penyesalan. Air mata tetsuya mengalir dan tidak berhenti. Dia tidak menyela karena dia tau Tetsuya belum selesai bicara.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, tou? Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya seorang anak yang dibuang oleh orangtuaku dan dipungut olehmu. Tapi kenapa kau melakukan semua ini untukku?"

Kagami mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tetsuya, "ssh, ngomong apa kau ini? Ini bukan salahmu, bukan salah siapa-siapa. Ini takdir tou. Kau bukan anak yang tidak berbakti, kau hanya tidak mengerti. Kau itu anak tou, malaikat kecil tou, harta tou yang paling berharga."

Tetsuya mencengkeram baju Kagami dan menangis sesegukan di dadanya, Kagami terus mengusap punggung Tetsuya dan sesekali menempelkan pipinya ke dahi Tetsuya.

"Tidurlah, sayang. Kau sudah berlari 3000 kilometer. Kau juga harus memulihkan kepalamu."

Tetsuya masih menangis. Tapi perlahan, kedua kelopak matanya menutup.

* * *

Midorima masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kagami masih duduk di tepi ranjang, dengan Tetsuya yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Kagami, aku harus memeriksa kondisimu."

"Lakukan saja. Tapi jangan sampai Tetsuya terbangun." Jawab Kagami pelan.

Midorima membuka kancing baju Kagami satu persatu. Kemudian menempelkan stetoskop ke dada bidang Kagami.

"Sudah sedikit stabil."

"Tapi, aku masih merasa sedikit sesak." Ujar Kagami.

"Itu tak apa. Besok bakal hilang. Ah, aku harus memeriksa luka di kepala Tetsuya juga."

Kagami menegakkan sedikit punggung Tetsuya. Midorima menghela nafas. Dia membuka perban di kepala Tetsuya dengan lembut. Kemudian mengecek lukanya.

"Apa dia terluka parah?" Tanya Kagami cemas.

"Tidak. Lukanya memang besar,tapi tidak membahayakan."

Kagami menghela nafas lega. Meskipun nafasnya cukup pendek. Midorima mengambil perban baru dan melilitkannya ke kepala Tetsuya. "Apa perlu aku menggendongnya ke kasur sebelah?" Tawar Midorima.

"Tak perlu. Aku sangat merindukannya. Dan aku ingin begini lebih lama sedikit."

"Baiklah. Ja, aku keluar dulu."

"Tunggu, Midorima."

Midorima berbalik, "ada apa, Kagami?"

Kagami menunduk. "Aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku mau menulis wasiat."

Krek. Kacamata Midorima retak.

"Oi, kau kan belum mati !" Seru Midorima pelan.

"Aku tau. Aku merasa..." Kagami terdiam.

"Wakatta."

Kagami mengangkat kepalanya. "Eh?"

"Kau ingin aku menuliskan apa yang kau ucapkan, bukan?"

"Sebelumnya, apa kau punya headphone dan mp3 player berisi lagu-lagu Mozart?"

"Tentu saja ada. Tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengambilnya." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya sembari keluar ruangan.

Tak sampai 3 menit kemudian, Midorima kembali. Dia memasangkan headphone ke telinga Tetsuya dan memainkan lagu-lagu Mozart di mp3 player miliknya.

"Nah. Aku sudah siap." Ujar Midorima.

Kagami memandang wajah Tetsuya. "Kalau begitu, aku mulai."

* * *

Ruangan itu dipenuhi suara bisikan dan goresan kertas. Setiap kali Kagami berbicara, nafasnya terasa sesak dan semakin erat memeluk Tetsuya. Bahkan tangan Midorima mulai bergetar. Bukan karena lelah atau apa, tapi tak kuasa mendengar isi surat tersebut.

Setelah surat tersebut selesai, Midorima memasukkannya ke tas Kagami.

"Sebaiknya kau segera tidur."

Kagami mengangguk. Dia berusaha untuk mundur dan meletakkan Tetsuya di sampingnya. Tapi dia tampak kesulitan. Midorima langsung menggendong Tetsuya dan menidurkannya di samping Kagami.

'Astaga, anak ini ringan sekali !' Jeritnya dalam hati.

Midorima keluar dari ruangan, mengucapkan 'oyasumi' pada Kagami kemudian menutup pintu. Dia bersandar pada dinding di ruang tunggu yang sepi dan agak gelap.

Isi surat Kagami terus terngiang di kepalanya. Midorima menutup mulutnya dan menekan hidungnya untuk mencegah butiran bening mengalir turun, tapi butiran bening tersebut tetap keluar. Midorima merosot ke lantai koridor. Sifat tsunderenya telah lepas, dikalahkan oleh rasa simpati pada Kagami.

"Kagami, kau memang bodoh, dan aku pintar. Itu tak dapat dipungkiri. Tapi harus kuakui, jika kita berdua masing-masing punya seorang anak, maka anakmu akan menjadi seorang anak yang paling bahagia, karena ayahnya begitu mengasihinya dan sangat mengutamakan dirinya. Kau bodoh, aku pintar, tapi kau adalah ayah yang baik, sedangkan aku tidak."

"Itu tidak benar, paman."

Midorima menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 21 tahun berdiri di hadapannya.

"Paman, dari nada bicaramu, aku tau kau tsundere. Tapi kau takkan jadi seburuk itu jika kau memang punya anak."

Midorima menatap pemuda itu bingung. Pemuda bersurai keperakan itu duduk di kursi di sebelah Midorima.

"Ayahku," pemuda itu membuka suara, "tak pernah mempedulikanku. Dia lebih suka mengurus bisnisnya daripada anaknya. Padahal aku ini anak semata wayangnya. Tapi ayah tak pernah peduli padaku. Dia tak pernah bertanya tentang sekolahku, keadaanku, ataupun perasaanku." Pemuda itu mulai menangis.

Naluri kebapakan Midorima bangkit. Dia berdiri dan duduk di samping pemuda itu. Tangannya mengusap punggung pemuda itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Paman, entah kenapa, aku merasa naluri kebapakanmu jauh lebih nyaman daripada ayahku. Naluri inilah yang selalu kudambakan."

"Nah, siapa namamu, nak?"

"Saya Mayuzumi Chihiro, kakak beda ayah beda ibu dengan Tetsuya." Jawabnya.

Midorima memeluk pemuda itu,"ne, kau mendambakan kasih seorang ayah kan?"

Mayuzumi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikannya padamu. Kau tau, aku memang punya anak dulu."

"He?"

"ya, namanya Kazunari. waktu usianya setahun, kami sekeluarga mengalami kecelakaan. dan," suaranya tercekat, "dia, bersama istriku...terbakar di dalam mobil."

Mayuzumi terdiam. "apa maksudmu Takao Kazunari?"

Midorima terkekeh sambil menepuk bahu Mayuzumi, "bukan. Takao adalah anak temanku. dia menamainya Kazunari karna aku yang mengusulkan."

Mayuzumi menatap Midorima dengan penuh harap, "bolehkah aku menjadi pengganti Kazunari? bolehkah aku memanggilmu ayah?"

Midorima tercengang,emudian tersenyum, "tentu saja, anakku."

* * *

"jadi, apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Midorima dan Mayuzumi punya rasa penasaran pada objek yang sama,Kagami dan Tetsuya, putranya. Mayuzumi bilang dia punya satu trik, dan kini pasangan ayah-anak dadakan itu sedang mendiskusikannya.

"besok, Aomine-sensei akan datang dan mengunjungi Tetsuya, gunakan kesempatan itu untuk bertanya."

Midorima mengangguk-angguk. bukan ngantuk, tapi menyetujui pendapat Mayuzumi.

"oke,ayo lakukan besok!"

* * *

"Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya menoleh ke arah sumber suara,

Mayuzumi menghampiri Tetsuya, "senpai, maaf, aku tak jadi ikut ke Kyoto. Aku harus menjaga ayahku."

"he? siapa bilang aku jadi ke Kyoto?" Tetsuya mendongak. "aku akan menginap di rumahmu liburan ini."

"eh? tapi, apa tidak masalah?"

"tidak kok. aku ingin menginap sekali-kali di desa." Mayuzumi menerawang.

"a..ah, terserah senpai saja."

Mayuzumi menyeringai. Midorima sudah masuk, sekarang giliran dia.

"Tetsuya, boleh aku bertanya?"

"boleh."

"tapi tidak disini. ayo ke atap."

Mayuzumi menyeret Tetsuya menuju anak tangga.

* * *

Hehehe chapter 5 selesai TTvTT

gimana, readers-tachi? penasaran? kayaknya ngga #pundung.

untuk dua chapter berikutnya, Tetsuya dan Kagami bakalan curhat. tunggu saja ya...

R to the E to the V to the I to the E to the W, REVIEW please...


	6. Chapter 6

Mayuzumi membuka pintu akses menuju atap. Di sana, Nijimura Shuuzo, senpainya yang lain sedang berdiri menghadap pemandangan luar.

"Tetsuya? Hei,kenapa kepalamu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya terhantam truk ketika aku kemari."

"Apa kau sakit?" Nijimura menyelidik.

"Iie, bukan aku, tapi ayahku."

Nijimura menunduk, "nasib kita sama ya. Ayahku juga sakit."

"Ne, Tetsuya. Bagaimana keadaan luka di kepalamu?"

Tetsuya menyentuh perban yang membalut lukanya, "kata Midorima-jisan tidak membahayakan jiwa."

Mayuzumi tersenyum kecil, "oh, baguslah."

Keduanya terdiam. Nijimura jadi bingung.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan, Mayuzumi-senpai?"

"Kuharap kau tidak marah, Tetsuya."

"Aku takkan marah. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Aku," Mayuzumi menggigit lidahnya. "Aku mau bertanya soal ayahmu dan kau."

* * *

Title : My Precious Father

Disclaimer : Kurobas still belong to Fujimaki sensei,I own nothing but this fict

Genre : family,hurt&comfort

Summary : Tetsuya tak berharap banyak,dia hanya ingin ayahnya

* * *

Tetsuya menunduk. Kemudian menghela nafas,

"Aku sudah tau. Aku takkan bisa menyembunyikannya lebih lama lagi." Tetsuya berjalan ke pagar dan bersandar di sana, "bertanyalah, kak."

Suara Mayuzumi tercekat mendengar Tetsuya memanggilnya 'kak'. Tapi dia memantapkan hatinya. "Kau yakin? Apa takkan-"

"Takkan mengubah apapun dan takkan mengganggu siapapun, karna aku percaya kau akan bertanya soal diriku. Dan Nijimura senpai juga boleh bertanya. Aku yakin kalian sangat penasaran tentang diriku."

Mayuzumi terkejut. Kata-kata Tetsuya sama persis dengan yang akan dia ucapkan.

(Author: kayaknya Tetsuya mewarisi ilmu legillimency-nya harry potter deh. Tetsuya: author-san tolong jangan banting stir ke harpot. Reader: denger tuh author sedeng #lempartomcatsegerobak.)

Mayuzumi melihat ke dalam mata bulat Tetsuya. Meskipun kedua mata itu sayu, tapi keduanya bersinar-sinar, 'begitu magis', pikir Mayuzumi.

"Aku mau bertanya," Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya, "apa impianmu sebenarnya? Pertama kali kita bertemu, kau bilang 'menjadi dokter profesional', tapi aku yakin ada alasan lain di balik itu. Apa impianmu?"

Tetsuya memejamkan kedua matanya, "impianku yang sebenarnya, ya?" Manik azure menatap manik perak, "impianku adalah agar tou bisa dapat kesempatan memeriksa dan menyembuhkan penyakitnya."

Nijimura yang sedang duduk bersandar di sebelah Tetsuya tersenyum kecil, "menurutku kau adalah seorang pemuda yang punya kisah hidup yang menarik. Ceritakan tentang ayahmu. Ayahmu sakit apa?"

Tetsuya menengadah ke langit, "waktu masih kecil, ayahku punya asma. Sudah bertahun-tahun penyakit itu ada. Tapi tou tak pernah memeriksakan penyakitnya. Dia hanya membeli obat sendiri. Kalau menurutnya itu obat asma, dia langsung beli. Kadang obatnya tidak cocok. Tou juga sudah berumur."

"Hee? Memangnya berapa usia ayahmu?" Tanya Mayuzumi.

"60 tahun. Sama seperti Midorima-jisan."

Loading...

.

.

.

.

.

25%

.

.

.

.

.

.

50%

.

.

.

.

.

75%

.

.

.

.

.

100%

.

.

.

.

.

Loading complete...

.

.

.

.

.

"HAH?"

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"K..Kagami-san dan Midorima-san sudah berusia 60 tahun?" Tanya Mayuzumi.

"Iya."

"Tapi mereka tampak seperti pria 40 tahun."

Tetsuya terkikik melihat ekspresi Mayuzumi dan Nijimura.

"Ne, kau berapa bersaudara, Tetsuya?" Tanya Nijimura.

Tetsuya tertawa, "hanya aku."

"Eh? Majide? Jadi, apa kau masuk jurusan kedokteran ada hubungannya dengan penyakit ayahmu?" Tanya Mayuzumi.

"Ya. Waktu lulus SMA, tou bilang aku harus memilih dengan serius. Walaupun asma bukan penyakit fatal, tapi tak bisa sembuh, penyakit tersebut bisa menjadi penyakit kronis. Sekali kau terkena penyakit asma, kau akan menderita selamanya. Sejak kecil aku selalu melihat tou seperti itu. Maka kuputuskan untuk memilih jurusan kedokteran."

"Memangnya ayahmu kerja apa?"

"Dulunya dia pekerja bangunan."

"Kedokteran yang kau ambil itu bagian perawatan atau pengobatan?" Tanya Nijimuram

"Aku ambil pengobatan. Jadi aku bisa dapat lisensi untuk mengobati tou."

Mayuzumi menepuk kepala Tetsuya, "kau pasti anak kebanggaan ayahmu."

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, "Tou adalah kebanggaanku."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena," Tetsuya kembali menatap langit, "bagiku dia adalah teladan hidupku. Banyak hal dari hidupnya yang berharga untuk kupelajari." Senyum hormat terpampang di wajahnya, "aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Hehe, anak laki-laki sudah sewajarnya menyayangi ayahnya, karna ayah adalah superhero pertama yang mereka ketahui. Apa kau pernah dengar pepatah; Father is the first superhero for his son, and the first love for his daughter?" Tanya Nijimura.

"Ayah adalah superhero pertama untuk putranya, dan cinta pertama untuk putrinya. Ya, aku tau."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau tidak sayang pada ibumu?" Tanya Nijimura lagi.

"Aku tidak punya ibu kok."

"Hah? Serius?"

"Limarius."

Mayuzumi dan Nijimura sweatdrop.

"Apa ayah dan ibumu bercerai, lalu kau ikut ayahmu, atau bagaimana?"

"Di rumahku hanya ada aku, tou, dan ji."

"Oh, jadi, kapan ibumu meninggalkanmu?" Tanya Nijimura.

"Itu...saat aku baru lahir..."

"Kau...yatim?"

"Mereka semua membuangku. Tidak hanya kakek, tapi ayah dan ibuku juga." Suaranya bergetar.

"J...jadi...Kagami-san itu..."

"Ayah angkat Tetsuya. Itu benar, Shuuzo."

"Tapi, bukannya kau bilang ayah kandungmu tidak membencimu?" Tanya Mayuzumi. Dia ingat Tetsuya pernah bercerita soal keluarga Akashi.

"Itu baru setelah 2 tahun mereka membuangku. Aku membaca mata mereka saat pertama kali aku melihat mereka. Mereka membuangku dengan alasan yang sama dengan kakekku. Tapi mereka tidak sekejam kakek. Kakek menginginkan kematianku. Tapi mereka ingin yang terbaik untukku. Tou menemukanku. Karna aku adalah korban dari filsafat keluarga Akashi, tou menamaiku Tetsuya."

"Apa Kagami-san tidak menikah?" Tanya Nijimura.

Tetsuya menceritakan pada kedua senpainya kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku merasa hidupmu sangat menyedihkan. Lahir di malam bersalju, dibuang oleh orangtua kandungmu sendiri."

"Aku merasa sangat beruntung."

"Eh?"

"Kalau aku tetap berada di keluarga Akashi aku takkan sebahagia ini. Walaupun kami miskin, tapi kami masih bisa hidup bahagia. Lihat saja Kouki. 5 tahun lalu dia menginap di rumahku, tapi dia tidak mau pulang ke rumah keluarga Akashi. Dia merasa lebih nyaman di sebuah rumah yang kecil tapi penuh kehangatan daripada sebuah rumah mewah tapi tak pernah merasakan kehangatan," air mata mengalir ke pipi Tetsuya, "aku harus berterima kasih pada mereka karena telah membuangku. Sekarang aku sudah bahagia."

Mayuzumi mengusap-usap punggung Tetsuya. Nijimura menunduk.

"Jadi, kalian sudah bersama selama 20 tahun?" Tanyanya. Tetsuya mengangguk. "Menurutmu, ayahmu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Tou adalah langit kehidupanku, dia tempatku bersandar." Jawabnya polos. "Walaupun Tou tak bisa memberiku barang mewah, dan mungkin benda paling mewah di rumahku adalah bola basket dan lapangannya yang dia berikan pada ulang tahunku yang kesepuluh, tapi dia selalu memberikan dukungan dan dorongan semangatku. Saat kudengar tou masuk rumah sakit, aku merasa seolah duniaku runtuh dan hancur berkeping-keping." Tetsuya merosot ke lantai dan terisak, "hanya dengan tou saja aku bisa bahagia."

"Tapi aku juga tau kebahagiaanmu itu sangat menyakitkan." Ujar Mayuzumi.

Tangan Tetsuya mengepal kuat, "sampai sekarang aku tak tau penyakit ayahku bisa bagaimana lagi..."

Mayuzumi terus mengusap punggungnya. "Waktu usiaku 5 tahun, kakek Satoshi berpesan padaku, 'Tetsu, kesehatan ayahmu buruk. Pamanmu tak bisa diharapkan, kau harus belajar. Keluar dari desa ini." Tangannya mengepal semakin kuat. "Tapi aku gagal. Aku membuat tou sakit gara-gara sekolahku. Bahkan membuatnya mengkhawatirkanku. Aku benar-benar tidak berbakti..."

Nijimura memeluk tubuh rapuh sang kouhai. Membiarkannya menangis di dalam dadanya. Sambil mengusap punggungnya, Nijimura memikirkan ayahnya.

* * *

Setelah Tetsuya cukup tenang, Mayuzumi kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan,

"Ne, dengan kondisi kesehatan ayahmu seperti ini apa kau bisa menikah?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dihadiahi bogem mentah oleh Nijimura, "baka!"

"Selamanya aku akan tetap bersama tou!" Jawab Tetsuya tegas.

"Tapi kalau cewek itu bilang dia jengkel, tapi dia sangat mencintaimu, a-"

"Tidak akan menikah!" Tetsuya memotong perkataan Mayuzumi.

Dalam hati, Mayuzumi maupun Nijimura kagum dengan kemantapan hati kouhai mereka.

Tetsuya berdiri dan menghapus air matanya, "senpai, aku permisi dulu. Ada yang harus kulakukan." Tetsuya berlari keluar dari pintu, meninggalkan kedua senpainya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui Aomine Daiki sedang merekam percakapan mereka. Dia tersenyum melihat hasilnya dan beranjak pergi.

* * *

Tetsuya menyusuri jalan raya, mencari suatu tempat. Ketika dilihatnya sebuah bangunan TK, dia masuk ke dalam.

Seorang pria berambut panjang sebahu menyambut kedatangannya. "Selamat siang. Saya Mibuchi Reo, kepala sekolah di sini. Ada perlu apa?"

"Apa anda sedang membuka lowongan? Saya ingin bekerja."

"Eng..." Mibuchi menatap Tetsuya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Bukannya menolak, tapi aku tak bisa mengizinkan anak SMA bekerja. Apalagi dalam keadaan memprihatinkan seperti kau." Jawab Mibuchi sambil menunjuk perban di kepala Tetsuya.

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Tetsuya.

"Maaf, tapi usia saya 20 tahun."

Krik.

"Hah? Serius?!"

"Iya. Dan ini tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka kecil." Sambungnya sambil menunjuk perban di kepalanya.

"Ah. Ayo ikut aku. Kita akan membicarakan ini."

* * *

Tetsuya secara resmi diterima bekerja tahun ajaran baru.

Dengan senyum merekah di wajah, Tetsuya berjalan kembali ke rumah sakit.

Tou, kau tak perlu bekerja lagi. Aku akan tinggal di rumah, pergi kuliah dan bekerja. Aku pasti bisa, tou!, tekadnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Oke, mungkin agak sedikit ngaco ya :/**

**Gimana chapter ini? Menyedihkan? Saya rasa kurang :v.**

**Untuk chapter depan, Kagami akan diwawancarai oleh Aomine dan Midorima. Dan yang ini tampaknya bakalan lebih menyedihkan daripada cerita Tetsuya. Karena Tetsuya hanya menceritakan apa yang dia tau, sedangkan Kagami tau semuanya. Dan-ups, spoilers. :3**

**So, mind to review?**


	7. Chapter 7

Sementara Tetsuya pergi, Aomine, Kise, Kagami dan Midorima mendengar rekaman suara percakapan Tetsuya dan senpainya.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Title: My Precious Father

Summary: Tetsuya tak berharap banyak, dia hanya ingin ayahnya.

* * *

"Kagami-san, kau ayah yang sangat hebat." Puji Aomine.

"Ah, tidak juga." Kagami tersenyum.

"Anda kerja apa?" Tanya Aomine.

"Dulu sih pekerja bangunan, tapi karna dari kecil sudah terkena asma dan penglihatanku juga menurun saya berhenti di usia 30 tahun. Jadi saya kembali bertani."

"Dulunya dia bekerja serabutan sebagai tukang bangunan, tapi sekarang dia bertani-nodayo." Sambung Midorima sok tau #dishootkearab.

"Apa kau tak pernah berpikir untuk mencarikan seorang ibu untuk Tetsu?" Tanya Aomine.

"Tidak." Jawab Kagami. "Kurasa kalau di desa, ibu tiri selalu memperlakukan anak tirinya dengan cara berbeda. Dimarahi, dipukuli, diberi hanya baju bekas, makanan sisa, semuanya berbeda. Makanya sejak dia kecil saya tak pernah mencoba mencarikan seorang ibu untuknya. Supaya dia tak pernah menderita."

"Kau benar-benar pria yang baik." Gumam Aomine. "Sulit dibayangkan, seorang pria yang tidak berkeluarga, sendirian bertani, seorang petani jelata di Jepang bisa membesarkan seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat tampan. Apakah adikmu juga kau yang rawat?" Tanyanya sambil memandang Kise yang sedang menikmati pemandangan di luar.

"Iya. Dia harus saya pelihara karena sejak kecil dia kehilangan daya pikirnya. Apapun yang mau dia lakukan harus saya yang atur."

Aomine sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Kagami, "bukan hilang daya pikir, tapi tak bisa mandiri."

"Ah, iya."

"Apa anda masih ingat peristiwa datangnya Tetsu ke kehidupanmu, bagaimana ceritanya?"

Kagami pun menceritakan kepada Aomine apa yang dialaminya 20 tahun lalu.

"Berapa bulan usianya waktu kau temukan dia?"

"Usianya baru 4 jam."

"Mattaku...gimana sih orangtua ini?!" Aomine kesal sendiri. "Apa ada catatan di gendongannya?"

"Saat kutemukan dia tidak memakai selimut, hanya selembar kaos tipis dan di catatan tersebut tertulis

* * *

_Tolong rawat bayi ini,_

_Kami tak menginginkannya dan tangan kami terlalu bersih untuk membunuhnya._

_Terima kasih._

* * *

Krak. Kacamata Midorima pecah. Aomine menahan amarah.

'Dasar orangtua tak berguna. Bayi mungil yang lemah dibuang di tempat dingin. Tanpa pelindung lagi. Sumpah kalau aku jadi Kagami-san udah kubunuh orang itu.'

* * *

Jauh di kediaman Akashi, Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Satsuki bersin-bersin.

* * *

"Sebenarnya, Kagami-san. Selama 60 tahun ini kau hidup untuk orang lain. Kagami-san, bisa anda beritahu saya peristiwa paling bahagia dan menyedihkan dalam hidupmu?"

Kagami menunduk sejenak. "Selama 60 tahun ini, yang paling membahagiakanku adalah, aku punya putra sebaik Tetsuya. Yang menyedihkan, dalam usia muda saya sudah sakit. Belum berkeluarga. Jika aku meninggal, tak ada yang akan merawat dia."

Aomine terdiam, "seluruh kebahagiaan dan kesedihanmu kaucurahkan pada anakmu. Seolah-olah itulah yang harus kau lakukan di dunia ini. Kagami-san,"

Aomine berdiri, Kagami dan Midorima terkejut melihatnya membungkuk dalam,

"Terimalah hormat saya. Putramu sungguh anak yang berbakti. Impian yang dia punya bukan untuk dirinya, tapi untuk dirimu. Tetsu ingin menyembuhkan penyakitmu, Kagami-san."

Kagami tersenyum dan mengusap pelan kepala Aomine.

"Aomine-san. Apa kau tau hal apa yang paling ditakuti oleh Tetsuya?" Tanya Midorima.

"Er...hantu?" Jawab Aomine asal.

"Bukan. Tapi, dia belum lulus-"

"Ayahnya sudah lulus (meninggal)." Aomine menyambung.

Midorima mengangguk.

"Tapi Kagami-san usianya masih lama kan? Penyakitnya tidak parah banget kan?"

Midorima menggeleng, "penyakitnya sudah kronis. Sekarang berkembang menjadi penyakit paru-paru yang sangat berbahaya. Sekarang, karena kedua paru-parunya sudah kena, kalau dia terkena flu berat dia bisa meninggal."

"Apa tak ada obat untuknya?" Tanya Aomine.

"Ada. Tapi Tetsuya melarangnya menggunakan obat itu. Karna itu semacam obat hormon. Bisa meredakan sakit tapi efek sampingnya sangat besar."

"Obat pereda sakit?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya ada obat yang lebih baik, tapi yang ini lebih murah. Dan harganya mencapai ratusan yen. Tetsuya benar-benar terpuruk. Dia sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Dia belajar ilmu kedokteran tapi untuk orang yang dia sayangi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia selalu bilang kalau dia anak yang tidak berbakti."

Aomine terdiam. Dia melihat ekspresi Tetsuya belakangan ini berubah drastis. Tak ada lagi semangat hidup dalam dirinya.

* * *

Kagami mengalihkan wajahnya. Tangannya mencengkeram selimutnya dengan kuat. Dia menggigit lidahnya agar dia tidak menangis di hadapan guru anaknya. Tapi bendungan telah penuh. Air mata mengalir keluar dari sudut matanya.

Kise sendiri tetap di jendela. Tangannya bersandar pada kusen jendela dan terkepal kuat. Dia menangis dalam diam. Dia akui dia sangat bodoh. Usia sudah 40 tahun tapi tetap tak bisa mandiri. Kise malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Midorima sendiri kehilangan ke-tsundere-annya. Tangannya terlipat seperti sedang berdoa. Matanya tertutup rapat, air mata mengalir keluar dari sudut matanya. Dia teringat Kazunari, anaknya. Dan dia merasa Tetsuya betul-betul mengalami hal yang berad di usianya yang masih muda.

Aomine? Dia tetap duduk di kursi. Pemuda berusia 28 tahun tersebut menahan laju sungai di tepi matanya. Dia memikirkan hal apa yang dapat menolong keluarga anak didik favoritnya.

"Kagami-san."

Semua kepala menoleh pada Aomine. Kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya,

"Kepergian memang tak dapat dihindari. Tapi," Aomine mengangkat wajahnya. Semua dapat melihat air mata mengalir deras dari mata guru dim ini, "tolong, usahakan lebih lama sedikit disini!"

Semua terdiam.

"Kau seorang petani yang mempunyai kasih yang luar biasa. Hanya seorang petani jelata Jepang yang perkasa yang bisa membesarkan seorang murid kedokteran yang luar biasa dan malaikat di masa depan."

Aomine kembali membungkuk, "karna itulah, aku mohon!"

Kagami menatap Aomine dengan pandangan sayu.

"Tenang saja, Aomine-sensei. Aku akan berusaha." Jawabnya.

Tepat ketika Aomine berdiri tegak, Tetsuya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ji?"

Kise mengangkat kepalanya, "Tetsuyacchi?! Kepalamu kenapa?" Serunya sambil memegang bahu Tetsuya.

"Kemarin kepalaku terhantam kaca spion truk, ji." Jawabnya. "Tapi tenang saja. Sudah berangsur sembuh kok."

Kise memeluk tubuh Tetsuya dengan lembut. "Yokatta, kau membuat ji khawatir." Ujarnya sambil mengusap kepala Tetsuya.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu khawatir."

Kise melepaskan pelukannya. Tetsuya berjalan mendekati Aomine dan membungkuk, "konnichiwa, sensei."

Aomine mengangguk. Tetsuya beralih ke Ayahnya.

"Tou. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya sambil memeluk Kagami. Kagami tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Tetsuya pelan, takut mencederai kepalanya. "Sudah tak apa-apa kok."

"Midorima-jisan."

Midorima mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku mau membawa tou pulang."

Krik krik.

"Kau serius, Tetsuya? Kondisi ayahmu memang sudah stabil. Tapi-"

"Aku yakin, jisan."

Midorima menghela nafas, "baik. Akan kuurus surat-suratnya."

"Ayah." Midorima berbalik menghadap Mayuzumi. "Aku dan Tetsuya akan mengambil barang di asrama."

"Tenang saja, nak. Ayah akan mengatur di sini." Midorima tersenyum lembut pada Mayuzumi. Kemudian keluar ruangan.

"Mayuzumi-senpai, Midorima-jisan itu...ayahmu?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Tidak. Bukan yang kandung, tapi sama sepertimu, ayah angkat." Jawab Mayuzumi.

"Ne, tou, ini kakak angkat yang selalu kuceritakan." Tetsuya angkat bicara.

"Salam kenal. Saya Mayuzumi Chihiro." Mayuzumi membungkuk.

Kagami mengangguk.

"Ne, tou, bolehkah Mayuzumi-senpai menginap di rumah kita selama liburan?"

"Senpai? Tidak."

Krik krik krik.

Tetsuya cengo mendengar penolakan ayahnya.

"Bukannya dia kakakmu? Yang aku izinkan hanya Mayuzumi-nii atau Chihiro-nii. Bukan Mayuzumi-senpai."

Otak jenius Tetsuya memproses perkataan ayahnya.

"Tou ! Usil banget sih!" Tetsuya ngambek sambil memukul ayahnya pelan. Kagami tertawa melihatnya. Mayuzumi, Kise dan Aomine pun tertawa keras sebelum dihentikan Midorima karna mengganggu pasien sebelah.

* * *

Mayuzumi dan Tetsuya tengah menunggu mobil Mayuzumi yang akan mengantar mereka ke desa Tetsuya.

Setelah satu jam (gile lamanya!), mobil pun datang. Aomine turun dari mobil.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya." Ujarnya.

Di dalam mobil itu ada Kagami dan juga Kise. Tetsuya duduk di samping ayahnya.

* * *

Di tengah perjalanan yang panjang, Mayuzumi dan Kise tertidur pulas. Tetsuya bertahan pada bacaannya, Kagami sendiri tengah melamun.

"Uh..."

Kagami spontan menoleh pada Tetsuya yang sedang memegang kepalanya.

"Kenapa nak?"

"Iie, kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Kenapa? Apa lukamu kembali sakit?" Tanya Kagami cemas.

Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Itu karna anda membaca di tengah benda yang bergerak, Tetsuya-sama." Sang sopir melirik dari kaca spion.

"Ah, sou ka? Tanaka-san, anda tak perlu memanggilku demikian. Panggil saja Tetsuya."

"Ah, baiklah, Tetsuya-kun. Sebaiknya anda tidur untuk meredakan sakitnya."

"Baiklah, oyasumi, Tanaka-san." Tetsuya menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kagami.

"Oyasumi, tou." Ucapnya sebelum terlelap. Kagami menatap wajah damai Tetsuya yang sumpah-kawaiinya-luar-biasa.

"Anakmu?" Tanya Tanaka.

"Ah, Hai." Jawab Kagami.

Tanaka tersenyum dari balik kaca spion.

* * *

**Akhirnya chapter 7 selesai jugaaa**

**Gimana? Abal? Yah author ga sanggup nulis panjang lebar soalnya author sambil nonton videonya. Sumpah kokoro ini ngga kuat TT^TT #matiajalu.**

**Apa ada yang penasaran soal isi surat Kagami yang ditulis Midorima di chapter 5? Kalau ada, baguslah. Karna di chapter depan Tet-hmpf *dibekap**

**Tetsuya: Author-san, jangan spoilers.**

**Author: iya aja deh Tetsu, biar lama (?)**

**Tetsuya: nyari ribut thor?**

**Author: eh, ngga kok. Udah ah, KABUUUUUUUUUUUR!**

**Tetsuya: cih, author tak bertanggung jawab. Ne, minna, RnR please...**


	8. Chapter 8

Author bahagia #tebarbunga.

Makasih untuk senpai-tachi yang telah mendukung fic ini :3

Tetsuya: udah deh, thor. Mulai aja ceritanya.

Author: oke deh bang. Ja, silahkan dinikmati, minna.

* * *

Disclaimer: sampai kapanpun kurobas tetap punya om fujimaki.

summary: Tetsuya tak berharap banyak, dia hanya ingin ayahnya. Tetsuya tak peduli pada apapun, dia tak peduli pada apapun, dia hanya peduli pada dari kisah Deng Xuefeng.

* * *

Mobil berhenti.

Kagami yang tertidur langsung terbangun. "Minna, kita sudah sampai." Ucapnya.

"Ngg..." Tetsuya terbangun sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Sudah sampai?" Tanya Mayuzumi.

"Kita masih harus berjalan lagi." Ujar Kagami.

Mereka semua berjalan kira-kira 2 km. Begitu sampai di depan rumah, Mayuzumi terbelalak.

Rumah yang sangat sederhana. Pintu dan lantainya terbuat dari papan dan dindingnya terbuat dari batang pohon. Begitu masuk, dilihatnya tak ada alat elektronik sama sekali di tempat ini. Listrik pun tak ada. Mereka hanya menggunakan lampu minyak tanah. Di dinding terpasang foto. Semua berurutan, sejak Tetsuya masih bayi, belajar duduk, berjalan, dan seterusnya sampai foto kelulusan Tetsuya. Dan di semua foto itu, ada Kagami. Tetsuya tidak menunjukkan wajah seperti teman-temannya yang tampak jengkel ketika dirangkul ayah atau ibunya, tapi wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Maaf kalau tempat ini tak berkenan di hatimu, niisan."

Mayuzumi menoleh ke arah Tetsuya, "rumah ini, walaupun kecil, tapi menyimpan kehangatan di dalamnya."

Tetsuya tersenyum, "ayo, kau tidur di kamarku."

* * *

"Tetsuya, serius ini kamarmu?"

"iya."

Mayuzumi mengedarkan pandangannya. hanya ada sebuah dipan di sana. lainnya merupakan lemari dan barang-barang rongsokan.

"ne, aku tidur di mana?" tanya Mayuzumi.

"di dipan."

"lha? kau?"

"lantai."

hening...

"k...kau serius?"

"ya mau bagaimana lagi? masa aku di luar?" canda Tetsuya.

"ngga juga sih, tapi..."

"nah, aku keluar dulu ya." Tetsuya melesat keluar.

"dasar." umpat Mayuzumi.

* * *

Kagami tengah duduk di dipan. tangan kanannya menggenggam sehelai kain basah.

"doushta no, tou?"

Kagami menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Tetsuya berdiri di depan pintu.

"A..ah, Iie."

Tetsuya tersenyum, dia mengambl alih kain di tangan Kagami, "ne, aku saja yang menyeka wajahmu, Tou."

Tetsuya menyeka wajah Kagami dengan lembut. Kagami tersenyum melihat semangat di mata Tetsuya.

"ngapain kau menyeka wajah tou, heh? kau mengejek ya?"

"ampun tou, hihihi."

Kagami menggelitiki pinggang dan leher Tetsuya, sementara yang menjadi korban sibuk menghindar. Kagami terus mengejar, Tetsuya terus menghindar.

"Tetsuya, ayo main basket. aku menemukan sebuah bola dan lapangan!" seru Mayuzumi.

Tetsuya sweatdrop. Itu kan memang lapangannya.

"tou, aku main dulu ya."

"tou juga mau lihat."

* * *

Tetsuya dan Mayuzumi beradu one-on-one, dan kali ini dimenangkan oleh Tetsuya.

"haha, kau sudah semakin kuat, Tetsuya!"

"niisan juga."

"kalian berdua sama kok."

Kagami tersenyum. tampaknya bakat Tetsuya sudah berkembang. Bisa dilihat dari bayangan wajahnya yang begitu berseri.

* * *

Mayuzumi duduk diatas dipan. Dia sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya. Jadi dia hanya menatap Tetsuya yang sibuk di lantai.

"Apa itu, Tetsuya?" Mayuzumi menatap benda di tangan Tetsuya kepo.

"Tidak. Ini hanya kumpulan artikel tentang asma."

"Ah, sou ka? Untuk apa?"

"Aku mau mencari tau, apa nama obat asma yang paling ampuh. Aku mau menyembuhkan tou."

Mayuzumi tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Tetsuya. "Belajarlah yang rajin. Ngomong-ngomong, tempo hari kau kemana?"

"Kapan?"

"Saat kau melarikan diri dariku dan Nijimura."

"Aku tidak melarikan diri kok."

"Jadi kau kemana?"

Tetsuya mengintip ke bawah, memastikan ayah dan pamannya sudah tidur.

"Aku mencari pekerjaan."

Mayuzumi mengerjap.

"Jadi?"

"Aku dapat 3." Ujar Tetsuya dengan wajah berseri.

"T...tiga?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku bisa mengaturnya kok. Tenang saja. Dan tolong jangan beritahu ayahku."

"Aku janji."

Tetsuya tersenyum, "Tetsuya, tidurlah di sini."

"E...eh? Apa tidak terlalu sempit?" Tanyanya begitu melihat Mayuzumi menepi.

"Tidak. Aku sudah sering tidur kasur besar yang empuk dan lebar. Aku mau merasakan juga kasur kecil yang keras dan sempit."

Tetsuya naik ke dipan dan tidur di samping Mayuzumi. "Oyasumi, niisan."

Mayuzumi tersenyum. "Oyasumi."

* * *

Sudah 28 hari (dari total 1 bulan liburan) Mayuzumi menginap di rumah Tetsuya. Setiap malam, dia selalu merasakan adanya mata yang menatapnya dan Tetsuya yang tertidur. Masa liburan hampir berakhir. 2 hari lagi mereka akan kembali ke Tokyo.

"Tetsuya, apa kamarmu ada penunggunya?" Tanya Mayuzumi sambil merinding.

"Enggak tuh." Jawab Tetsuya santai.

"Aku selalu merasa tiap malam ada yang memperhatikan kita. Sumpah itu sangat menyeramkan."

Tetsuya tersenyum. "Niisan, aku mau ambil minum sebentar." Ujarnya lalu turun ke lantai bawah.

* * *

Tetsuya meneguk air putihnya. Dia menunduk.

Dia tau siapa yang selalu menatapnya tiap malam. Orang itu adalah ayahnya. Tetsuya meletakkan gelasnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di atas.

"Haa...haa...haa..."

Deg.

Tetsuya berhenti di depan pintu kamar ayahnya.

"Haa...haa...haa..."

Suara itu lagi.

Tetsuya mengintip ke dalam kamar Kagami. Dilihatnya Kagami tengah bertelungkup di tepi ranjang. Nafasnya sesak, dan wajahnya menyiratkan kesakitan. Dada Tetsuya terasa sesak. Hatinya sakit melihat ayahnya menderita. Dia menahan air mata yang mengalir keluar tapi tak berhasil. Setitik air mata mengalir keluar.

Kagami membuka kedua matanya. Dia beranjak bangun. Tetsuya segera berlari tanpa suara ke kamarnya,

* * *

"Tetsuya, kau kenapa?" Mayuzumi menatapnya cemas begitu melihat air mata di wajah Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menghapus air matanya, "cepat, pura-pura tidur!" Bisiknya.

Keduanya memasang posisi tidur. Dan menutup mata.

Kagami masuk tak lama kemudian. Dia menatap wajah Tetsuya yang tengah (pura-pura) tertidur. Entah sudah berapa lama, Dia menghampiri ranjang Tetsuya. Dan mengelus surai biru muda Tetsuya.

"Aku sangat takut kehilangan kau, anakku."

Kagami mengecup dahi Tetsuya dengan lembut. Tangannya berpindah ke surai keperakan milik Mayuzumi.

"Kau adalah kakak dari anakku. Berarti kau juga anakku. Aku juga takut kehilangan kau, sayang."

Dikecupnya dahi Mayuzumi dengan penuh sayang. Kemudian dia berbalik dan keluar dari kamar. Tapi sebelumnya, dia menatap kedua anak yang tengah terlelap tersebut dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kesedihan mendalam. Air mata turut bergulir pada pipinya. Kagami menghapus air matanya dan turun.

Bahu Mayuzumi bergetar. Setelah 11 tahun, dia kembali merasakan kecupan kasih sayang dari seorang ayah, kecupan yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Hiks..."

Dia berguling menghadap Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, kau kenapa?"

Tetsuya terisak, "aku tau tou sangat takut kehilangan diriku." Tangannya mengepal, "tapi aku juga takut kehilangan tou."

Mayuzumi menarik Tetsuya dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya lembut, membiarkan adik angkatnya menangis di dadanya.

5 menit kemudian, Mayuzumi merasa kalau guncangan bahu di dadanya telah mereda. Dia menatap wajah Tetsuya yang masih basah karna air mata. Dia menghapus air mata di wajah Tetsuya dan kembali mendekapnya lembut.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Mayuzumi dan Tetsuya kembali bermain basket di lapangan rumahnya.

"Wah, anak tou semakin hebat saja."

Keduanya menoleh, dilihatnya Kagami tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tou/Kagami-san."

"Boleh ikutan?" Kagami mengambil bola di tangan Mayuzumi dan melakukan dunk.

Kagami berbalik, "eh? Apa?"

Tetsuya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"A...aku belum pernah melakukan dunk..." Bisik Tetsuya. Terpana.

Sebuah ide usil nyangkut di kepala Kagami.

Dia mendekati Mayuzumi, "tolong pegang ini." Mayuzumi memegang bola yang diberikan oleh Kagami.

"A..!"

Tetsuya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tou,turunkan aku!" Serunya tak ikhlas.

"Hee? Kau mau nge-dunk kan?"

Tetsuya terdiam. "Iya juga sih."

Mau tau apa yang terjadi? Kagami mengangkat tubuh Tetsuya ke bahunya. Hingga tingginya nyaris setara dengan tinggi ring.

"Chihiro, pass."

Mayuzumi melempar bola tersebut ke arah Tetsuya. Tetsuya menangkap bola tersebut.

"Jam it in! Tetsuya!" Seru Kagami dan Mayuzumi kompak.

Tetsuya menghempaskan tangannya ke ring. Bola tersebut masuk. Aliran kebahagiaan mengalir pada sekujur tubuh Tetsuya. Dunk pertamanya, walaupun dengan bantuan, dia bersumpah dia takkan melupakannya.

Kagami dan Mayuzumi hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat aura bling-bling yang mirip Kise pada Tetsuya.

"Ano..semalam aku merasa ada kecupan hangat di dahiku," Mayuzumi menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Kagami tersenyum hangat padanya, "kudengar dari Midorima kau haus akan kasih sayang orangtua, iya kan?"

Mayuzumi tertunduk malu.

"Tetsuya, bisakah kau membereskan baju tou yang di dalam tas? Tou lupa merapikannya."

Tetsuya berbalik,"tentu saja, tou." kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam.

"Nah, Chihiro, maukah kau menceritakan keluargamu padaku sambil minum teh?"

* * *

Tetsuya bersenandung sambil merapikan pakaian ayahnya. Dia berhenti sejenak,

"Besok aku sudah harus melakukannya...apa aku sanggup?" Bisiknya lirih.

Ketika dia mengangkat baju berikutnya, sepucuk amplop jatuh ke lantai. Tetsuya meletakkan baju Kagami dan memungut surat tersebut. Dilihatnya halaman depan amplop dan terdapat sebuah tulisan disana. Tetsuya membaca tulisan itu.

* * *

_Untuk Tetsuya, malaikat kecilku._

* * *

Deg. Surat? Untukku? Batin Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengintip dari pintu untuk memastikan ayahnya masih di belakang.

"Jadi, kau tinggal bersama ayahmu semenjak mereka cerai?"

"Iya. Ayah tak mengizinkanku mencari ibu. Bahhkan sampai sekarang aku tak tau ada di mana dia."

Dia bisa mendengar suara Mayuzumi dan Kagami di belakang. Baguslah. Tetsuya duduk dan membuka surat tersebut.

* * *

_Tetsuya, anakku, apa kabar?_

_Selama tou sakit parah ini, ada beberapa hal yang tidak tou katakan padamu. Rasanya...kali ini tou takkan berhasil melewatinya. Tou menasihatimu untuk kembali kepada kedua orangtua kandungmu. Tou serius,nak. Jika kali ini tou gagal, kembalilah bersama mereka. Ne, kau tau kenapa aku menyuruhmu untuk kembali? karena disana masih ada ayahmu, ibumu dan Kouki. mereka bisa memberimu kehangatan dan perhatian keluarga dari mereka. Kau juga harus tetap tabah dalam menjalani kehidupan ini. Mengabdi kepada rakyat, menjadi orang yang berguna. _

_Tetsuya, tou juga minta maaf. tou membawamu masuk ke dalam kehidupan tou, membiarkanmu mewarnai hidup tou, merawatmu seumur hidup tou, tapi tou tidak memberikan kehidupan yang layak untukmu. Tou juga tidak memberikan pakaian yang bagus untukmu. Bahkan kau tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang begitu gembira. Kau sendiri sangat tau keadaan kita._

_Tou sangat menyesal. Tou ingin mengatakan padamu, _

_Maafkan tou..._

_Desember 2008._

_Kagami Taiga,_

* * *

Air mata mengalir tanpa henti dari kedua mata Tetsuya. dia menatap kosong surat tersebut.

"tou.." bisiknya.

Dia berdiri, kemudian berjalan menuju lapangan tempat Kagami dan Mayuzumi mengobrol.

* * *

Kagami sangat terkejut melihat Tetsuya masuk dengan wajah tertekuk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Tetsuya?" Kagami makin bingung ketika Tetsuya menangis dan memeluknya sambil menangis.

"kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Tanya Tetsuya di sela-sela tangisannya.

Kagami menunduk dan dilihatnya surat di tangan Tetsuya, dan dia mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"belum waktunya kau membaca surat itu." Kagami mengelus surai biru Tetsuya.

"Tou, kau tak bersalah padaku, akulah yang bersalah, aku yang gagal. aku membuatmu sakit. aku-"

Kagami memeluk Tetsuya erat. Midorima yang kebetulan datang berkunjung melihat kejadian itu dan menghampiri Mayuzumi.

"apa yang terjadi?"

Mayuzumi memungut surat yang jatuh dan menunjukkannya pada Midorima. Midorima melihat surat tersebut dan menepuk bahu Mayuzumi, "dua orang, dua orang yang saling memberikan kehangatan dan perhatian saling berhadapan. Orang yang kepadanya Tetsuya harus berterima kasih, orang itu berkata: maafkan saya, kau bayangkan. "

Mayuzumi menatap kedua ayah dan anak yang tengah berpelukan tersebut. matanya menunjukkan betapa rindunya dia pada dekapan seorang ayah.

"Tetsuya sangat beruntung ya, di usia 20 tahun dia masih bisa dipeluk ayahnya. Aku sudah tidak merasakan dekapan itu selama 11 tahun."

Midorima menarik kepala Mayuzumi ke dalam dekapannya, "tapi kau mendapatkannya lagi kan?"

Mayuzumi mengangguk. senyum kecil terukir pada wajahnya, "terima kasih, Ayah."

* * *

hahaha akhirnya chapter 8 tayang(?)!

gimana? mengharukan? untuk informasi, surat yang dibaca Tetsuya adalah surat yang ditulis Midorima dan diucapkan Kagami.

Mayuzumi: aku terkesan iri di sini -_-

Fei: hehe, emang.

Tetsuya: Kenapa aku ternistakan di sini?

Fei: nista dari mana? enak lah, dipeluk ama bapak tercinta. Fei aja jarang kena peluk lagi. mau meluk malah diusir TT^TT. padahal fei masih 15 tahun.

Mayuzumi: oi tutup oi! #sewotsendiri.

Fei: iye iye, dasar bayangan sialan #dihajarmayuzumidan tetsuya.

Minna, RnR please...


	9. Chapter 9

Pagi itu, Kagami dan Kise mengantar Tetsuya dan Chihiro sampai ke stasiun.

"Tou,"

Kagami menoleh.

"Bolehkah aku tetap tinggal di rumah?"

Kise yang sedang minum es kelapa bungkus langsung nyembur.

"WHAT? SERIUS INI TETSUYACCHI?!" Kise mengguncang-guncang bahu Tetsuya.

"I...iya." Jawab Tetsuya. Matanya udah muter-muter kayak obat nyamuk.

"Bohong! Tetsuyacchi tak pernah minta berhenti sekolah!"

"Aku ngga minta berhenti kok."

Kise menatap Tetsuya bingung.

"Aku tak mau tinggal di asmara. Aku mau di rumah saja. Aku akan bangun pagi untuk pergi ke sekolah."

Mayuzumi sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Tetsuya.

"Bukan asmara tapi asrama keles." Mayuzumi alay mendadak.

"Keles? Apa itu? Apa itu nama obat asma?"

Mayuzumi rasa kepalanya akan meledak sekarang karna kepolosan Tetsuya.

* * *

Disclaimer: masih sama dengan sebelumnya.

Summary: Tetsuya tak berharap banyak, dia hanya ingin ayahnya. Tetsuya tak peduli pada apapun, dia hanya peduli pada ayahnya. Terinspirasi dari kisah Deng Xuefeng.

* * *

Kagami menunduk, "tapi, kau tau kan seberapa lama waktu yang kau perlukan jika kau tinggal di rumah?"

"Aku tau tou, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku takkan tenang tinggal di asmara, eh, asrama. Aku pasti akan memikirkanmu terus. Tapi kalau aku tinggal di rumah, setidaknya aku tau kondisimu dan aku bisa tenang!"

"Yah," Kagami menepuk bahu Tetsuya, "kalau kau rasa kau mampu, silahkan saja. Tou tidak larang, tapi jika kau tidak mampu, lebih baik jangan."

"Aku mampu tou!" Ucap Tetsuya tegas.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah apa yang menurutmu yang terbaik."

Tetsuya tersenyum. "Terima kasih, tou."

Sebuah shinkansen berhenti di stasiun tempat mereka menunggu. Tetsuya dan Mayuzumi memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam kereta.

"Belajarlah yang rajin, mengerti?"

"Hai!" Seru Tetsuya dan Mayuzumi.

Kagami memberikan mereka sebuah pelukan hangat, "Tetsuya, jika perlu sesuatu, kau bisa pergi ke klinik Midorima. Chihiro, kau tau tempatnya kan?" Mayuzumi mengangguk.

Keduanya segera masuk ke kereta. "Ittekimasu, tou/ojisan."

Kagami dan Kise melambai kepada kedua pemuda yang baru saja meninggalkan dunia-eh salah, maksud saya stasiun.

"Kagamicchi, ayo pulang." Kise menarik tangan Kagami.

Kagami mengangguk. Kemudian berbalik dan mengikuti Kise.

* * *

Tetsuya menatap pemandangan di luar kereta. Mayuzumi yang duduk di sampingnya menatapnya heran.

"Tetsuya, waktu itu kau bilang kau dapat tiga pekerjaan. Apa aja dan bagaimana kau mengaturnya?"

Tetsuya mengalihkan perhatiannya. dan menunjukkan sebuah gambar.

"Pertama, aku akan mengantar koran ke seluruh Tokyo dari jam 5 pagi sampai jam 6 pagi. Lalu jam 6 aku akan tidur di asrama sampai jam 7. Dari jam 7 sampai jam 3 sore aku kuliah, jam 3 sampai jam 5 sore aku mengajar di TK. Jam 5 sampai jam 10 aku kerja di kafe. Jam 11 saat tiba di desa aku belajar sampai jam 1 pagi. Lalu aku tidur sampai jam 3. Siap-siap dan jam 4 berangkat. Begitulah."

Mayuzumi cengo menatap jadwal yang ditunjukkan oleh Tetsuya.

"T...Tetsuya, kau serius? Kau cuma tidur 3 jam lho. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tak apa," Tetsuya kembali menghadap jendela, "selama itu bisa membantu tou, takkan kenapa-napa." Gumamnya pelan.

* * *

Kini mereka sudah tiba di Tokyo.

"Jadi, apa kau akan memulai pekerjaanmu hari ini?"

"Tidak. Aku mulainya besok."

"Jadi, kau mau ke asrama dulu atau tidak?"

"Mungkin aku mau ke tempat Midorima-jisan."

"Hah? Ke tempat ayah? Ngapain?"

"Entahlah, tapi hatiku memaksaku untuk kesana."

Mayuzumi melengos, "yosh, ayo."

* * *

Midorima tersenyum kepada kedua pemuda yang baru masuk ke kliniknya.

"Ah, liburan sudah selesai ya?"

Tetsuya membungkuk sopan, "ya, begitulah."

"Duduklah, aku akan membuat teh."

Ketiganya menyesap teh dalam diam.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana kabar Kagami?" Tanya Midorima.

Tetsuya menatap cangkir tehnya dengan pandangan hampa. "Tou..." Ucapnya, "sering sesak nafas, tapi tak lama kemudian hilang." Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya, "apa jisan tau obat asma yang ampuh untuk tou?"

Midorima meletakkan cangkirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "aku tau satu obat yang bagus,"

Tetsuya menggebrak meja, membuat Mayuzumi menyemburkan tehnya, "apa namanya? Berapa harganya? Dimana obat itu dijual? Kapan jisan mengetahuinya? Bagaimana jisan bisa mengetahuinya? Mengapa jisan tidak memberitahuku?"

"Tetsuya, kau ini wartawan ya?" Tanya Midorima.

"Eh? Ngga tuh."

"Kenapa kau mencecarku dengan 5W+1H?"

Tetsuya tanpa sadar menanyai midorima dengan aturan lengkap berwawancara.

"Hehe, aku teringat wawancara pertamaku sih."

Ya, saat dia kelas 6 SD, saat dia sedang sakit, sekolahnya memberikan tugas untuk mewawancarai seseorang. Dan orang yang dia wawancarai adalah si kepala lumut ini #ditendang.

"aku lupa namanya. harganya kira-kira 30.000 yen. obat itu hanya dijual di toko obat milik Yoshinaga Ryuu. Aku baru mengetahuinya seminggu belakangan. aku tidak memberitahumu karena kau lagi di desa."

"bukannya kemarin jisan datang ke rumah?"

"aku lupa. puas?"

Tetsuya nyengir. kemudian tertunduk.

"30.000 yen, kah?"

Midorima ikut menunduk.

"Tetsuya, tenang saja, aku akan membantumu." Mayuzumi menyemangati Tetsuya.

"Tak perlu, niisan. Aku akan berjuang sendiri." Ujar Tetsuya murung.

"Tapi-"

"Tak usah. Ayahmu bisa marah."

"Tapi aku-" Midorima hendak protes tapi keburu dipotong Tetsuya.

"Aku tau jisan tak keberatan. Bukan jisan yang kumaksud ayahnya niisan, tapi Mayuzumi-san, ayah kandung niisan."

Mayuzumi terkekeh, "pria tua itu tak peduli pada anaknya."

Tetsuya menatapnya heran. "Hubunganmu dengan Mayuzumi-san, cukup renggang ya?"

"Bukan renggang lagi." Dengusnya.

"Tidak baik lho membenci ayah sendiri." Tetsuya menepuk bahu Mayuzumi.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kampus." Mayuzumi berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Tetsuya hendak menyusul namun bahunya ditahan oleh Midorima.

"Tetsuya, tolong perbaiki hubungan Mayuzumi dengan ayah kandungnya." Bisik Midorima.

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Karna aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Midorima tersenyum pada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tersenyum, "baiklah, jisan. Aku akan berusaha."

* * *

Setelah selesai kuliah, Tetsuya berjalan menuju TK tempatnya melamar kemarin. Mibuchi Reo menyambutnya di gerbang.

"Tet-chan, kau akan mulai bekerja besok. Kau sanggup?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sanggup, sensei." Tetsuya membungkuk rendah.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Tet-chan."

"Selamat malam."

* * *

"Tadaima."

Tetsuya masuk ke dalam rumah dan melepaskan sepatunya. Begitu dia masuk ke dapur, dilihatnya Kagami tengah tertidur di meja makan. Nafasnya begitu teratur, Tetsuya senang melihatnya.

Kagami terbangun begitu mendengar langkah kaki Tetsuya, "ah,okaeri." Jawabnya sambil mengucek matanya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu, tou?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Tidak kok," Kagami memeluk Tetsuya, "bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Biasa saja, tou."

Kagami tersenyum. "Kau mau makan? Tou memasak omelett untukmu."

Mata Tetsuya berbinar melihat omelett yang dibuat ayahnya. Omelett tersebut ditata begitu rapi, membuatnya merasa sayang untuk memakannya.

"Arigatou, tou." Tetsuya mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Itadakimasu." Ucapnya, lalu mencicipi omelett tersebut. "Enak." Ucapnya.

"Ah, sou ka? Padahal saat memasak tadi tou tak sengaja bersin dan ingus tou masuk ke omelett itu."

Tetsuya menyembur begitu Kagami selesai berbicara.

"A...apa?! Jadi aku makan ingus tou?!" Seru Tetsuya.

"Hahaha, bercanda, tou bohong kok."

Tetsuya memandang omelett dan ayahnya bergantian dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Apa? Tak percaya?" Tanya Kagami.

Tetsuya mendengus, "baiklah." Dia melanjutkan makannya.

* * *

5 menit kemudian, omelett tadi sudah ludes tak tersisa.

"Gochisousama deshita."

"Enak?" Tanya Kagami pada Tetsuya yang sedang mencuci piring bekas makannya.

"Pake banget, tou."

Kagami tertawa mendengar ucapan Tetsuya, "tou ke kamar dulu ya." Ucapnya sembari beranjak dari kursi.

"Ya." Jawab Tetsuya.

Begitu selesai mencuci piring, Tetsuya mengeluarkan buku dan belajar.

Suara gesekan pena memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi. Tetsuya terus menulis tanpa henti. Salahkan Hayako-sensei yang malas mengajar dan menyuruh muridnya untuk menyalin satu bab buku setebal buku telepon itu.

Setelah membubuhkan titik terakhir, Tetsuya melirik ke arah jam dinding.

"Sudah jam 11 ya?" Gumamnya.

"Iya."

Tetsuya melompat dari kursinya. "Tou! Jangan bikin kaget dong! Aku takut tau!"

Kagami tertawa melihat ekspresi Tetsuya, "takut apa? Hantu? Padahal kau yang paling bertahan kalau sedang menonton film hantu bersama Atsushi, Shun, Kazu, dan Shige di rumah Junpei."

Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Tidurlah, sudah malam." Kagami menepuk kepala Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menguap, "baiklah, oyasumi, tou." Ucapnya. Kagami mengecup dahi Tetsuya, "oyasumi."

* * *

Pukul 3 pagi, Tetsuya terbangun. Dia segera turun dan mandi. Lalu membuat sarapan dan bento untuknya. Tetsuya membawa sarapannya dan duduk di meja.

Kagami keluar dari kamarnya, "are? Tetsuya? Kok sudah bangun? Bedhairmu masih berantakan tuh."

Tetsuya menyentuh kepalanya, "aku akan merapikannya nanti."

Kagami mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambut Tetsuya, "kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali?"

"Aku harus mengejar kereta, tou." Ujarnya.

"Ah, sou ka? Apa perlu tou antarkan?" Tanya Kagami.

"Tak usah, tou tidur saja. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri."

Kagami tersenyum, "baiklah. Hati-hati ya."

"Hai."

* * *

Setelah selesai sarapan, Tetsuya memakai sepatunya.

"Ittekimasu, tou."

"Itterashai."

Tetsuya berjalan menuju stasiun, di jalan, ia berpapasan dengan ibu Izuki.

"Eh? Tetsuya-kun?"

"Doumo, obasan."

"Ah, doumo. Bukannya kau di Tokyo ya?" Tanya Izuki-san ramah.

"Iya. Tapi aku tinggal di rumah. Sekarang aku mau ke stasiun untuk pergi ke Tokyo." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Ah, baiklah. Hati-hati ya, Tetsuya-kun. Sampaikan salamku pada Shun kalau kau bertemu dengannya."

"Hai. Ittekimasu, obasan."

"Itterashai."

* * *

Tetsuya tiba di stasiun tepat ketika kereta terakhir tiba. Setelah menemukan tempat duduk, Tetsuya mengeluarkan bukunya dan mulai membaca ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Tetsuya berbalik.

"T..tou-san? Sedang apa di sini?"

Akashi tersenyum. "Aku dari Osaka, mau ke Tokyo. Kouki mau melanjutkan SMP di SMP Teiko. Aku mau mengurus surat-suratnya."

"SMP Teiko yang berada di sebelah Universitas Teiko?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Iya. Kau sendiri mau ke mana, Tetsuya?"

"Aku mau ke Universitas Teiko. Aku kuliah di sana."

"Ah, syukurlah. Jadi aku bisa menitipkan Kouki padamu kan?"

"Tentu saja."

* * *

Kereta mulai bergerak.

Akashi dan Tetsuya sama-sama diam. Akashi memandang pemandangan di luar sementara Tetsuya membaca.

"Bagaimana kabar Taiga?" Tanya Akashi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Tou sakit. Sebulan yang lalu asmanya sudah baikan." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Taiga sakit?" Akashi menatap Tetsuya yang tengah menunduk.

"Un."

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Tanya Akashi.

"Gomenasai, tou-san. Aku tak punya nomormu, apalagi alamatmu. Lagipula aku bisa berjuang sendiri."

"Bagaimanapun kau tetap butuh bantuan. Lain kali kau harus memberitahuku. Shintarou punya nomorku kok."

"Shintarou?"

"Midorima Shintarou."

"Bagaimana tou-san bisa mengenal Midorima-jisan?"

"Kami satu universitas dulu."

* * *

Kereta berhenti di Nagoya.

"Ja, tou-san duluan ya." Akashi beranjak dari kursinya.

"Bukannya tou-san mau ke Tokyo?"

"Aku ada urusan di Nagoya."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, tou-san."

Akashi tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Tetsuya. Kemudian keluar dari kereta.

* * *

Tetsuya tiba di Tokyo pada pukul 5 pagi. Dia segera pergi ke sebuah toko pengedar narkoba-eh salah, koran maksudnya.

"Ah, Tetsuya-kun. Itu koran yang harus kau antar, alamat dan kunci sepeda sudah kuletakkan di sana." Ujar Tanaka, pemilik toko.

"Hai, Tanaka-san."

Tetsuya meletakkan tasnya di pinggir toko dan mengambil tumpukan koran tersebut.

"Ah, hati-hati dengan rumah keluarga Okumura (bukan okumura rin lho.), anjing di rumahnya sangat galak."

"Hai, ittekimasu."

"Itterashai."

* * *

Tetsuya terus mengayuh sepedanya.

Kakinya betul-betul pegal sekarang. Dia hanya berpikir untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dan segera tidur di asrama. Dilihatnya tumpukan koran tersebut. Hanya tersisa satu buah. Tetsuya tersenyum senang begitu mengetahui tujuannya sudah dekat. Tapi tampaknya dia tak seharusnya merasa senang dahulu.

Tepat di depan rumah tujuannya, seekor anak anjing siberian husky tengah duduk di depan gerbang. Tubuhnya sangat kurus dan matanya tampak begitu lapar. Begitu melihat Tetsuya, anjing tersebut langsung melompat dan menggigit tangan Tetsuya.

"Aduh." Tetsuya memejamkan mata, menahan rasa sakit karena taring sang anjing. Tangannya yang bebas menekan tombol bel. Anjing tersebut nampak heran. Tetsuya tersenyum ke arah sang anjing. Mengabaikan darah yang sudah merembes ke kemeja putihnya.

Sang pemilik rumah keluar. "Kau pasti-kau!" Dia tampak terkejut melihat anjing yang masih menggigit tangan Tetsuya yang gemetar. Segera dia menarik anjing tersebut dan melemparnya ke dalam.

"Aduh, maafkan anjing itu! Dia bukan anjing kami tapi, dia selalu duduk di sana."

"Tak apa bu, ini, koran pesanan anda." Tetsuya menyerahkan koran tersebut pada empunya rumah.

"Masuklah, aku akan mengobati lukamu." Ujar ibu tersebut panik melihat darah yang mengalir dari tangan Tetsuya.

"Tak perlu bu, saya tak mau merepotkan ibu. Saya akan mengobatinya sendiri nanti. Permisi."

Tetsuya baru mau mengayuh sepedanya, namun pandangannya berkunang-kunang dan kakinya lemas. Tiba-tiba saja, Tetsuya tumbang.

* * *

Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya, dilihatnya ibu pemilik rumah berdiri di sampingnya. dan dibelakang ibu tersebut adalah...

"J...Junpei-kun?"

"Yo, Tetsuya, bagaimana rasanya? sudah baikan?" tanya Junpei, kawan kecil Tetsuya.

"ah, iya,"

"rupanya kau mengenal keponakanku ya." ujar Okumura-san.

"Sumimasen, apa bibi adalah bibi dari Junpei-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"ya, begitulah."

"ah, salam kenal, bibi," Tetsuya hendak bangun, tapi Junpei keburu menahannya.

"Istirahatlah dahulu, Tetsuya, kau tidur jam berapa sih semalam?"

"kurasa sekitar jam 11." Jawab Tetsuya.

"pantas wajahmu pucat." ujar Okumura-san.

"kemana anjing kecil tadi?"

Mendadak, Junpei dan bibinya terdiam.

"kenapa kau mencarinya?" Tanya Okumura-san.

"entahlah, aku merasa kasihan padanya."

"dia ada di halaman."

"bibi, jam berapa sekarang?"

"jam setengah 8."

Tetsuya terbelalak, "aku terlambat! Junpei-kun, kau tidak kuliah?"

"aku libur. Tenang saja. aku sudah menghubungi pemilik toko dan dia sudah memberitahu kakakmu. dan gurumu juga menyarankanmu untuk beristirahat.

"Aku mau ke asrama saja." Ujar Tetsuya.

"baiklah. Minumlah teh ini dulu. Junpei akan memboncengmu pulang."

"bolehkah kubawa anak anjing itu?" Tanya Tetsuya penuh harap.

"boleh saja. Tapi hati-hati."

Tetsuya meminum habis tehnya. Junpei membantunya berdiri dan ereka berjalan ke halaman. Tetsuya melihat anjing kecil itu meringkuk ketakutandi pojok halaman. Tetsuya menghampiri anjing kcil tersebut dan mengelus bulunya. "tak apa, aku tak marah kok." ucapnya. Anjng tersebut menjilat tangannya dengan lembut, seolah sedang meminta maaf.

"mau ikut denganku?" Tetsuya menawarkan. Anjing tersebut menggonggong. dan mengikuti Tetsuya.

"anjing itu, matanya mirip sekali denganmu!" seru Junpei.

"ah, souka, Nigou?"

"N...Nigou?"

"itu nama yang kuberikan untuknya, Tetsuya Nigou."

"ngga kreatif." Junpei sweatdrop. "ayo naik."

Tetsuya naik ke boncengan di sepeda yang dibawanya tadi sambil memangku Nigou. dan mereka pun melaju menuju pusat kota.

* * *

**Oke, ceritanya gaje banget #pundung.**

**maaf kalau ceritanya jelek, saya sebenarnya ngga mau melanjutkan cerita ini dulu karna ujian. Tapi kebetulan teringat kejadian pas tangan teman saya digigit anjing sampai teman saya pingsan, selipin aja deh.**

**Untuk beberapa minggu ke depan, mungkin saya libur dulu karna sedang memasuki perang dunia ke-100(?) alias ujian. doakan saya berhasil ya :3**

**Akhir kata, RnR please...**


	10. Chapter 10

Tetsuya masuk pada jam ketiga. Setelah duduk di bangkunya, dia mengeluarkan buku dan belajar.

"Ah, ohayou, Kagami-kun."

Tetsuya menoleh. Dilihatnya teman sebangkunya, Yamada Shimida, tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ohayou."

"Kudengar kau digigit anjing tadi pagi." Tanya Yamada.

"Iya." Jawab Tetsuya jujur. "Tapi sudah tak apa apa kok. Anjing itu sehat. Aku membawanya pulang kok."

"Eh? Kau membawa anjing yang menggigitmu pulang? Baik sekali."

Tetsuya terkikik pelan. "Yah, anjing itu tak ada pemiliknya. Jadi kubawa saja."

Yamada menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, "bolehkah aku melihatnya?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Saat istirahat nanti." Jawab Tetsuya. Obrolan mereka terpaksa berhenti karena dosen mereka sudah masuk dan memulai pelajaran.

* * *

Disclaimer: masih sama dengan sebelumnya.

Summary: Tetsuya tak berharap banyak, dia hanya ingin ayahnya. Tetsuya tak peduli pada apapun, dia tak peduli pada apapun, dia hanya peduli pada ayahnya. Hanya sebuah kisah seputar lika-liku hidup Tetsuya untuk mengabulkan impiannya. Terinspirasi dari kisah Deng Xuefeng.

* * *

"Kawaii !"

Yamada menatap Nigou senang. Nigou pun menggonggong.

"Kasihan ya, kurus begini." Yamada mengelus bulu lembut Nigou.

"Ya. Sudah dua minggu dia tidak makan. Rencananya, aku akan membawanya ke dokter pulang nanti."

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Maaf Yamada-san, tapi kau tak bisa ikut. Mungkin lain kali."

"Sayang sekali. Baiklah, pastikan dia sehat kembali ya."

"Wah, ada apa ini? Kenapa aku ditinggal?"

Tetsuya dan Yamada berbalik menghadap Mayuzumi yang datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar (mayuzumi: lo kira gue jelangkung?!). "Niisan. Hanya melihat anak anjing kok."

"Imutnya."

"Ah, Kagami-kun, kita harus masuk ke kelas berikutnya."

"Benar juga, niisan, kami duluan ya."

"Oh, oke."

* * *

Pulangnya, Tetsuya mampir sebentar ke klinik Midorima.

"Jisan."

Midorima berbalik, "doushta, Tetsuya?"

"Apa jisan tau dimana dokter hewan terdekat?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Aku tak tau. Aku sih bisa aja memeriksa anjing atau kucing. Memangnya ada apa?"

Seakan menjawab pertanyaan Midorima, Nigou menyembulkan kepalanya dari tas Tetsuya. Midorima jantungan.

"Ah, aku mau memeriksakan dia. Ini anjingku, Tetsuya Nigou."

"Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Di rumah bibinya Junpei-kun saat aku mengantar koran."

Midorima menggendong Nigou dan mengamatinya. "Dia tak apa-apa. Hanya kutuan dan kurang makan. Dia imut juga. B-bukan berarti aku tertarik-nodayo." Tsundere Midorima kumat.

"Sou ka? Jisan hebat ya, bisa mengetahuinya hanya dengan mengamati."

"Kau harus teliti. Memeriksa pasien itu tidak sama dengan melihat orang-orang." Midorima menjawab singkat. Dia mengembalikan Nigou pada Tetsuya.

"Makasih ilmunya, Jisan. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Jisan."

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Midorima menatap punggung Tetsuya yang baru saja keluar.

"Sepertinya aku lupa memperingatkannya sesuatu. Apa ya?" Midorima berpikir, "sudahlah. Aku mau mandi."

* * *

"Selamat datang, Tetchan."

Tetsuya membungkuk pada Mibuchi, "siap untuk hari pertamamu?"

"Hai!" Jawab Tetsuya tegas.

"Baik. Ayo ikut aku."

Mibuchi dan Tetsuya berjalan melewati lorong bangunan TK tersebut. Tetsuya merasa gugup. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan yang seperti kapal pecah. Semua anak-anak yang berada di kelas tersebut berhenti melakukan aktivitas mereka begitu Mibuchi masuk dan langsung duduk di bangku mereka.

"Ehem. Selamat sore, anak-anak."

"Selamat sore sensei."

"Hari ini sensei akan memperkenalkan sensei baru kalian. Namanya Kagami Tetsuya. Ayo ucapkan salam."

Semua anak memandang Tetsuya dengan pandangan polos sebelum berucap, "Selamat sore Kagami-sensei."

"S...selamat sore."

"Nah, sensei tinggal ya. Kalian berkenalan dengan Kagami sensei, oke?" Ucap Mibuchi

"Oke!" Anak-anak tersebut menjawab.

Mibuchi meninggalkan kelas dengan Tetsuya di dalamnya.

* * *

Hening.

Satu kata yang cukup untuk menggambarkan keadaan kelas itu.

Tetsuya tak tau harus mulai dari mana. Dia sendiri belum pernah berurusan dengan anak kecil. Apalagi sebanyak ini.

Seorang bocah laki-laki bermulut kucing mendekati Tetsuya sambil menarik seorang anak laki-laki lainnya, "sensei, saya Koganei Shinji. Dan ini Mitobe Rinnosuke. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Serunya penuh semangat.

Tetsuya terkejut. "A..ah, salam kenal, Koganei-kun, Mitobe-kun." Koganei memiringkan kepalanya, "ne, sensei perkenalkan diri juga dong." "Ah, benar juga." Tetsuya berdiri, "anak-anak, perkenalkan, nama sensei Kagami Tetsuya. Salam kenal. Nah, sensei sudah memperkenalkan diri. Sekarang kalian perkenalkan diri satu persatu ya. Siapa mau duluan?"

Mendadak kelas tersebut menjadi rusuh. Semuanya berebut untuk memperkenalkan diri duluan.

"D..daripada rebutan, lebih baik urut saja dari ujung. Oke?" Tanya Tetsuya. Semua anak mengangguk.

Anak yang berdiri paling pojok berdiri, "nama saya Moriyama Yoshitaka." Ucapnya.

Tetsuya tersenyum. Anak di sebelah Moriyama berdiri, "saya Kasamatsu Yukio. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, sensei."

"Saya Kobori Kouji."

"Saya Hayakawa Mitsuhiro."

Tetsuya tersenyum kepada anak-anak dari meja bundar yang pertama. Kemudian beralih ke meja kedua.

"Ayo, kamu perkenalkan diri dulu." Tetsuya tersenyum pada anak berambut cokelat keemasan. Anak itu nyengir dan berdiri.

"Saya Miyaji Kiyoshi. Saya suka nanas. Salam kenal, sensei."

Entah kenapa, nama anak ini membuat Tetsuya teringat pada Kiyoshi Teppei, ayah Junpei.

"Saya Ootsubo Taisuke."

"Saya Kimura Shinsuke."

"Saya Hayama Kotarou."

Perkenalan beralih ke meja ketiga.

"Saya Tsuchida Satoshi."

"Oke, Koganei-kun, perkenalkan lagi dirimu."

"Maa, sensei, saya kan sudah memperkenalkan diri."

"Maaf, sensei tidak ingat."

"Baiklah. Saya Koganei Shinji. Dan ini Mitobe Rinnosuke. Kata Mitobe, 'Maaf sensei, saya tak bisa bicara.'"

Tetsuya mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian beralih ke meja keempat.

Anak berkacamata dan bermata sipit berdiri. "Saya Imayoshi Shoichi."

"Saya Susa Yoshinori."

"Saya Wakamatsu Kousuke."

Anak laki laki terakhir menatap Tetsuya dengan pandangan ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"C..cumimasen cencei, apa aku boleh mempelkenalkan dili sambil duduk?" Tanyanya takut-takut.

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Soalnya Sakurai kakinya hilang sebelah sensei!"

Seisi kelas tertawa mendengar jawaban Hayama. Sementara anak yang diketahui bernama Sakurai Ryou (Tetsuya melihat name tag di seragamnya) sudah menangis. Tetsuya mendekati Sakurai dan memeluknya lembut. Dan baru dia ketahui kalau kaki kiri Sakurai sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Hayama-kun, berhenti tertawa. Apa kau mau kalau keburukan dirimu dibeberkan kepada semua orang di depanmu?" Tanya Tetsuya tegas.

Hayama menunduk, "tidak mau, sensei."

"Nah, Sakurai-kun juga pasti tidak mau."

"Gomenasai, sensei." Ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Kemari, Hayama-kun."

Hayama tersentak. Dengan ketakutan, Hayama mendekati Tetsuya. Tetsuya berjongkok dan memeluk pinggang Hayama. "Ayo, minta maaf pada Sakurai-kun."

Hayama terbelalak sesaat, kemudia dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakurai, "aku minta maaf ya, Ryou." Ucapnya dengan tulus.

Sakurai berhenti menangis dan menatap Hayama tak percaya. Kemudian tersenyum kecil dan menjabat tangan Hayama, "Lyou udah maapin kok." Jawabnya.

"Nah, begitu dong." Tetsuya memeluk Hayama dan Sakurai, membuat keduanya tertawa senang.

"Sensei curang! Aku kan mau dipeluk juga!" Miyaji memeluk leher Tetsuya.

"Aku juga!"

Kini Tetsuya dipeluk 15 anak TK dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tetsuya mengelus kepala mereka bergantian.

Dan sebuah ide nyangkut di kepalanya.

"Nah, karena hari ini hari pertama sensei, bagaimana kalau kita main?"

Semua kepala menatap Tetsuya.

"Main apa sensei?" Tanya Kobori.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bernyanyi?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Mau!" Seru anak-anak itu.

* * *

Semua anak duduk membentuk lingkaran. Tetsuya memangku Sakurai.

"Sensei curang. Aku juga mau dipangku ama sensei." Hayama ngambek.

"Ne, kalau gitu giliran saja. Menurut tempat duduk. Jadi besok giliran Moriyama-kun."

Semua anak menatap iri pada Moriyama yang sedang cengar cengir.

"Nah, siapa yang bisa menyanyi di sini?"

"Saya sensei!" Seru Moriyama.

"Coba Moriyama-kun nyanyikan sebuah lagu yang Moriyama-kun tau."

Moriyama pun bernyanyi dengan polosnya,

_Makan duren dimalam hari._

_Paling enak dengan kekasih._

_Dibelah bang dibelah._

_Enak bang silahkan dibelah._

Tetsuya cengo.

"M...Moriyama-kun, darimana kau belajar lagu itu?"

"Tou-san selalu menyanyikan lagu itu."

"Kau tau itu lagu apa?"

"Waktu aku tanya, tou-san bilang itu lagu wajib." Moriyama menjawab dengan polos tanpa tauco #plakk.

Sekarang Tetsuya jawdrop kuadrat.

"Ehm, Moriyama-kun, lagu itu untuk orang dewasa. Jadi Moriyama-kun tak boleh menyanyikannya lagi ya."

"Hai, sensei."

"Siapa lagi yang mau nyanyi?" Tanya Tetsuya, berharap kejadian itu tak terulang lagi.

"Saya, sensei." Koganei mengangkat tangan dengan semangat.

"Koganei-kun mau nyanyi? Lagu apa?" Tanya Tetsuya harap-harap cemas.

"London Bridge is Falling Down. Saya suka lagu itu. Saya juga bisa gerakannya." Seru Koganei.

"Benarkah? Coba tunjukkan."

Dan Koganei benar-benar menyanyikan lagu itu.

_London bridge is falling down,_

_ Falling down, falling down,_

_London bridge is falling down, _

_my fair lady._

Koganei menyanyikan lagu tersebut sambil menari. Gerakannya sangat lucu. Setiap kali dia mengucapkan 'London bridge', tangannya membentuk atap. Ketika kata 'falling down', tangannya bergoyang ke bawah mirip ama dalang di O*J tiap kali baca narasi. Dan kata 'my fair lady' diperagakan dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri. (Author bingung ngejelasinnya.)

Anak-anak lainnya tertawa senang. Bahkan Moriyama, Hayama, Miyaji, Tsucchida, Susa dan Wakamatsu ikut menari.

Tetsuya tetap duduk sambil memangku Sakurai. Dia menatap anak-anak di hadapannya yang tertawa bahagia.

'Tou, beginikah rasanya mengasuh anak-anak? Beginikah perasaanmu saat mengasuhku dulu?' Batinnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"Lihat! Cencei cenyum!" Seru Sakurai sambil menunjuk Tetsuya.

"Sensei, ayo nari bersama-sama!" Seru Koganei.

Tetsuya berdiri sambil menggendong Ryou, "ayo. Siapa takut?"

Seisi kelas bersorak dan langsung ikut menari.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Semua anak sudah pulang. Tetsuya pun hendak menuju kafe Rakuzan tempatnya bekerja. Tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat sosok bocah berambut kecokelatan yang masih duduk di bangku.

"Sakurai-kun?"

Sakurai terkejut, "C...Cencei! Aduh."

Karena buru-buru berdiri, Sakurai hilang keseimbangan dan berakhir jatuh ke tanah.

Tetsuya buru-buru menggendong Sakurai. "Daijobu desu ka?"

"H...hai, c..cumimacen." Bisiknya.

"Kau belum dijemput?"

"C...cumimacen, cencei, tou-chan cibuk. Jadi aku tetap menunggu di cini. Aku cudah biaca nunggu campe malam."

"Wah wah, kau menang banyak ya, Tetchan."

Tetsuya menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan berakhir dengan jawdrop sendiri.

Mibuchi memakai baju yang mirip baju badutnya Meph*sto Phel*s dari anime sebelah. Tingkahnya pun mirip, kecuali jenggotnya yang tak ada dan suaranya yang udah mirip banci #digeplakfansmibuchi

"A..apa maksudmu, sensei?" Tanya Tetsuya bingung.

"Kelas tempatmu mengajar, mereka semua adalah murid bermasalah. Baik mereka maupun orangtua mereka."

Tetsuya memandang Sakurai yang digendongnya, tak percaya kalau anak seimut dan sepolos ini adalah anak yang bermasalah.

"Mereka semua berasal dari keluarga bermasalah. Moriyama Yoshitaka, ayahnya mesum. Dia selalu membuka lagu yang tak pantas untuk didengar anak kecil. Mitobe Rinnosuke, Kasamatsu Yukio dan Sakurai Ryou adalah korban children abuse. Itulah mengapa Mitobe tak bisa bicara. Kasamatsu sendiri, dia selalu ditendang oleh orangtuanya. Makanya dia hobi menendang orang."

"Ditendang?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Dalam arti yang sebenarnya, ya. anak-anak lain berasal dari broken family."

Sekarang Tetsuya tau darimana asal muasal(?) Belah duren yang dinyanyikan Moriyama tadi.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada Sakurai-kun?"

"Tanyakan pada ayahnya." Mibuchi menunjuk seorang pria tua yang membawa gerobak di depan pagar.

"Tou-chan?"

"Ryou." Pria tua tersebut menghampiri Sakurai dan memeluknya erat.

"Tou-chan, aku takut." Tangisnya.

"Tou-chan juga, nak."

Tetsuya seakan melihat dirinya yang tengah digendong ayahnya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Ryou-chan tampak ketakutan? Dia takut siapa?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan 3W(?)

"Istriku. Dia, entah kenapa, selalu menyiksa Ryou. Tahun lalu, dia menyiksa Ryou sangat parah, hingga kakinya harus diamputasi. Tapi dia tidak berhenti. Setiap kali Ryou-chan pulang sekolah, dia pasti akan memukulinya. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Seandainya aku punya kerabat di Tokyo, aku pasti akan menitipkan Ryou padanya. Lebih baik aku tak bertemu dengannya daripada aku harus melihatnya dihajar." Jelas Sakurai-san.

"Sakurai-san, kau bisa percaya pada anak muda ini."

Tetsuya menatap Mibuchi kaget, "b...bagaimana sensei bisa tau pikiranku?"

"Matamu menunjukkan isi hatimu, Tetchan." Mibuchi tersenyum.

"B...benarkah? A...aku bisa menitipkan Ryou padamu, sensei?" Tanya Sakurai-san penuh harap.

"T...tak perlu memanggilku sensei, pak. Anda bisa menitipkan Ryou-chan pada saya. Saya akan menjaga Ryou-chan seperti adik saya sendiri." Tegas Tetsuya. "Dan saya yakin ayah saya takkan keberatan."

"T...terima kasih sensei. Tapi, apa yang harus kukatakan pada istriku nanti?" Tanya Sakurai-san sedih.

"A-ah, anda bilang saja kalau Ryou-chan menghilang. Dan anda tak bisa menemukannya." Usul Tetsuya.

"Ah, betul juga. Ne, Ryou, kau ikut dengan senseimu ya. Kau aman sekarang, nak." Bisiknya sambil mengusap punggung Ryou.

"Tou-chan, aku pasti merindukanmu." Sakurai mulai menangis.

"Anak laki-laki tak boleh menangis, Ryou. Tou-chan janji akan menemuimu di sekolah tiap sore. Oke?"

Sakurai menghapus air matanya. "Apa dia tak perlu mengambil pakaiannya?" Tanya Tetsuya. "Dia tak ada pakaian. Hanya kain yang dijahit asal sebagai pakaiannya." Jawab sang ayah. "Tou-chan pulang dulu, ja nee, Ryou."

* * *

"Niisan!"

Tetsuya menoleh. Tanpa sadar, seorang remaja berambut cokelat menubruknya.

"K...kouki!" Tetsuya membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Niisan? Siapa anak ini?" Kouki menunjuk Sakurai kebingungan.

"Doumo, oniichan. Nama caya Cakulai Lyou. Yoloshiku onegaichimacu. (Doumo, oniichan. Nama saya Sakurai Ryou. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.)"

"Ih, cadelnya lucu." Kouki tertawa.

"Tetsuya, sedang apa kau di departemen store?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tou-san, kaa-san."

Tetsuya memang berniat membelikan Sakurai beberapa pakaian. Jadi dia pergi ke departemen store. Tak disangka dia bertemu keluarga kandungnya di sini.

"Siapa dia, Tetsu-kun?" Tanya Satsuki.

"Dia muridku, Sakurai Ryou." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Baju-baju itu?" Akashi menunjuk beberapa potong pakaian yang terlipat rapi di bangku.

"Itu untuk dia."

"Niisan, bolehkah aku menggendongnya?" Tanya Kouki.

"Ne, Ryou, kau mau digendong kakak ini?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Telcelah aniki." Jawab Ryou malu-malu. Tetsuya sudah meminta Sakurai untuk memanggilnya aniki di luar sekolah.

"Nah, Kouki, gendong dia dulu, niisan mau membayar pakaiannnya."

Kouki menggendong Sakurai dengan senang hati. Tapi ketika dia meraba kaki kiri Sakurai...

"K...KENAPA KAKI KIRINYA TAK ADA?"

Dia menyadari kalau kaki kiri bocah itu tak ada.

* * *

"Jadi begitu?"

Akashi yang tadinya menggendong Sakurai manggut-manggut. Satsuki mengambil alih Ryou dan menggendongnya. Mereka mendengarkan cerita Tetsuya tentang Ryou.

"Kasihan sekali, padahal masih kecil begini." Satsuki mengelus kepala Ryou yang tertidur. Tetsuya sudah meminta izin pada bosnya dari kafe Rakuzan kalau dia tidak masuk pada hari itu. Dan bosnya mengizinkan.

"Jadi, kau tetap pada keputusanmu? Tak ada yang bisa mengganggunya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Hai."

Mereka tiba di stasiun tepat ketika kereta tiba. Tetsuya menggendong Sakurai dan menenteng barang-barangnya. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, kereta melaju meninggalkan Tokyo.

* * *

Tetsuya ternganga.

Dilihatnya, Kagami tidur di kursi di depan rumah. Dia hanya mengenakan training panjang dan kaos putih polos.

"Tou,"

Kagami tersentak. "Okaeri."

"Kenapa tidur di luar?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Aku menunggumu pulang. Lalu ketiduran. Anak siapa ini?"

Tetsuya menghela nafas. "Dia murid temanku, namanya Sakurai Ryou. Lain kali kau tak perlu menungguku. Kalau mau, tunggu di dalam."

"He? Kenapa dia ikut denganmu? Mana orang tuanya?" Tanya Kagami.

Tetsuya mengajak Kagami masuk dan menceritakan kisah Sakurai padanya.

"Oh, begitu. Ne, Ryou, apa kau mau tou membuatkanmu kruk?"

"Tou? Kluk?" Tanya Sakurai bingung.

"Ya. Kruk untuk membantumu berjalan. Karna kau akan tinggal di sini, kau boleh memanggilku tou, seperti Tetsuya."

Sakurai menunduk malu-malu.

Nigou yang dari tadi dilupakan menyembulkan kepalanya dari tas Tetsuya. Kagami langsung melompat dari kursinya.

"T-T-T-T-Tetsuya! Kenapa ada anjing di tasmu?!"

"Ah," Tetsuya menoleh. "Aku menemukannya di pinggir jalan."

"Kau mau memeliharanya?! T-tapi-"

"Tou, jangan begitu." Tetsuya menggendong Nigou dan keduanya menunjukkan mata sedih yang identik.

"J...jangan menatap tou dengan mata seperti itu!" Jerit Kagami seperti banci hendak diperkosa(?).

"Dia imut lho." Tetsuya mengejar Kagami. Kagami pun berlari seperti dikejar anjing jadi-jadian(?). Ryou menonton dari atas kursi.

"Tetsuya! Jangan! Ukh!"

Tetsuya berhenti. Kagami berlutut di lantai dengan tangan mencengkeram dadanya.

"T..tou! Kau tak apa?" Tetsuya menurunkan Nigou dan berlari menghampiri ayahnya. Nafas Kagami putus-putus. Tiba-tiba, kagami tumbang.

"Tou! Tou!" Tetsuya mengguncang-guncang bahu Kagami. Namun Kagami tidak bergerak sama sekali. "Maafkan aku, tou." Tetsuya menangis.

.

.

.

.

"Wee, emangnya tou udah mati? Kau masuk dalam jebakan betmen! Hahahaha." Kagami bangun dan tertawa nista.

"Tou jahat!" Tetsuya memukul-mukul Kagami. Kagami langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, "aku takut, tau?!" Tetsuya menangis di dalam pelukan Kagami. Sakurai turun dari kursi dan mendekati Kagami yang langsung memeluknya.

"Kenapa tou takut anjing?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Waktu tou kelas 3 SD, ada anjing besar yang menggigit pantat tou." Jelas Kagami. Mendengar itu, tawa Tetsuya dan Sakurai meledak.

"Tapi tidak semua anjing begitu. Nigou tidak seperti anjing yang menggigit tou. Cobalah mengelusnya," Tetsuya menggendong Nigou dan mengulurkannya ke Kagami.

Kagami menatap Nigou ketakutan. Sakurai mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Aniki, ngantuk." Gumamnya.

"Tou jaga Nigou ya. Aku mau menidurkan Ryou." Tetsuya menurunkan Nigou dan menggending Ryou ke atas.

"O-OY! Tetsuya!"

"Cobalah mendekatkan diri dengannya." Seru Tetsuya dari atas.

Kagami hanya menatap anjing kecil tersebut. Nigou, menatap mata Kagami, kemudian berlari ke pintu. Kemudian kembali sambil menggigit sendal Kagami.

"Oy! Sendalku!"

Nigou mendekat dan menodongkan(?) Sendal tersebut ke Kagami.

"Apa? Kau ingin aku memeriksanya?"

"Arf!"

Kagami menatap sendalnya. Tak ada apa-apa di sana. Tapi ketika dia memeriksa alasnya, tampak sebuah paku kecil menancap di sana. Kecil, namun panjang. Begitu Kagami mengukurnya, dia yakin kalau paku itu bisa menancap bahkan menembus pangkal jempol kakinya. Kagami kehilangan kata-kata. Nigou mendekati Kagami dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kagami.

"Kau tau, kurasa kau anjing yang baik, seperti yang Tetsuya katakan." Dengan takut-takut, Kagami mengelus kepala Nigou. Nigou tampak senang dan menjilati tangan Kagami.

"Tetsuya." Tetsuya yang baru turun dari tangga menatap Kagami yang duduk di lantai.

"Kurasa kau boleh memeliharanya." Kagami tersenyum.

Wajah Tetsuya berubah cerah, "hontouni?" Kagami mengangguk. Tetsuya berlari dan memeluk leher Kagami, "arigatou, tou!" Serunya.

Kagami mengelus kepala Tetsuya dengan lembut. Kemudian mencium puncak kepala Tetsuya.

"Sudah malam. Tidurlah."

Tetsuya mengangguk dan mencium pipi Kagami, "Oyasumi, tou."

Kagami tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Oyasumi, Malaikat Kecilku."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Halo minnacchi V(^o^)V.

Author idiot ini kembali #digeplak.

Gimana chapter ini? ancur ya? pasti. #kabor. maaf deh, soalnya Fei baru selesai perang(?) jadi hanya bisa nuang segini deh :3

Minna, RnR please...


	11. Chapter 11

Tetsuya terbangun. Dia mengucek kedua matanya dan menatap luar. Tetsuya punya kejeniusan sendiri yaitu dapat mengetahui pukul berapa saat itu hanya dengan melihat langit.

(Mungkinkah semacam indra ketujuh(?) ?)

"Jam 3." Gumamnya. Dia baru saja mau mengayunkan kakinya ke samping ranjang ketika dia ingat Ryou tidur di sebelahnya.

Sudah sebulan Ryou tinggal bersamanya. Dan selama ini Ryou tidur dengan Kagami. Entah kenapa kemarin Ryou minta pindah ke kamar Tetsuya. Tetsuya menatap wajah Ryou yang damai. Dan saat ini, Tetsuya bisa melihat jelas bekas luka gigitan di leher Sakurai. Menurut observasi matanya, luka itu sudah cukup lama. Tetsuya yakin masih banyak luka lainnya di tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Kaa-chan..."

Tetsuya berniat untuk membangunkan Ryou. Tapi terhenti karena bocah itu mengigau. Tetsuya menatap wajah Ryou yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Kaa-chan...daisuki."

Tetsuya terkejut. Ryou, tidak membenci ibunya? Meskipun sudah diperlakukan sedemikian rupa?

"Kaa-chan, apapun yang teljadi, kaa-chan tetap kaa-chan Lyou. Daisuki, kaa-chan."

Tetsuya tersenyum miris dan mengelus surai kecokelatan Ryou.

Mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Ryou, Tetsuya beranjak dari ranjang dengan hati-hati.

* * *

Disclaimer: sama kayak sebelumnya.

summary: Tetsuya tak berharap banyak, dia hanya ingin ayahnya. Tetsuya tak peduli pada apapun, dia tak peduli pada apapun, dia hanya peduli pada ayahnya. Hanya sebuah kisah seputar lika-liku hidup Tetsuya untuk mengabulkan impiannya. Terinspirasi dari kisah Deng Xuefeng.

* * *

Setelah menyiapkan bento, Tetsuya mencoba untuk membangunkan Ryou.

"Ryou, bangun."

Ryou menggeliat, "aku masih ngantuk, aniki."

"Ayo mandi dulu. Nanti tidur lagi."

"Hn."

Tapi nyatanya, Ryou hanya berguling dan kembali tidur.

Tetsuya geleng-geleng kepala kayak orang ngusir nyamuk(?). Dia beranjak ke lemari dan memasukkan beberapa pakaian ganti, seragam sekolah Ryou dan beberapa mainan waktu kecil miliknya yang masih dia simpan ke dalam sebuah tas ransel. Beberapa mainan itu dibuat sendiri oleh Kagami. Dia mengambil bento dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas miliknya.

Setelah mengganti pakaian Ryou, Tetsuya menggendong bocah itu turun beserta kedua tas yang telah disiapkan.

* * *

"Tetsuya?"

Kagami tersenyum geli melihat Tetsuya yang berusaha mengambil sepatunya tanpa membangunkan Ryou. Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggendong Ryou.

"Pakai dulu sepatumu." Perintah Kagami.

Tetsuya mendengus kecil. Namun ia tetap memakai sepatu basket pemberian ayahnya tahun lalu.

"Ne, apa kau ingat hari ini hari apa?"

Tetsuya membeku. Hari ini? Ulang tahunnya? Tidak, dia berulang tahun 32-ups, 31 Januari kemarin. Ayahnya? Pamannya?

"Gomen ne, tou, aku lupa." Jawab Tetsuya jujur.

"Masa kau lupa?! Gimana sih? Hari ini kan hari..."

Tetsuya memasang kupingnya baik-baik...

.

.

.

.

"...selasa."

Tetsuya koprol.

"Aku juga tau kali." Perempatan muncul di kepala Tetsuya.

"Hahaha, kau terlalu serius sih. Hari ini kan hari ulang tahunnya ayah Junpei."

Tetsuya terdiam. Kiyoshi Teppei adalah ayah kedua baginya dan teman-temannya. Dia juga yang mengajari mereka basket untuk pertama kalinya. Tetsuya dkk sangat menghormatinya. Oke, lupakan Junpei yang emang suka berantem dengan ayahnya.

"Apa kau punya rencana untuk ulang tahunnya?" Tanya Kagami.

Otak jenius Tetsuya mulai berputar.

"Tou, sini."

Kagami mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Tetsuya. Tetsuya membisikkan sesuatu.

"Boleh juga. Terserahmu deh." Kagami menyeringai.

Tetsuya mengangkat Ryou, "ittekimasu, tou."

Kagami mengangguk, "itterashai."

* * *

Setelah tiba di Tokyo, Tetsuya berjalan ke klinik Midorima. Midorima yang melihat Tetsuya datang langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu datang dengan hal-hal baru nyaris setiap hari?" Tanya Midorima ketika melihat Ryou.

(Catatan: sudah sebulan Tetsuya tidak mampir ke klinik Midorima.)

"Aku tak bisa tinggal diam, jisan. Dia terlalu kecil." Tetsuya menunduk dan mengusap kepala Ryou.

Midorima menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "apa yang terjadi? Sebelum itu, baringkan dia di sini." Midorima menepuk ranjang pasien di sampingnya. Tetsuya menidurkan Ryou di sana, kemudian menceritakan kisahnya. Midorima mengangguk.

"Jisan, bolehkah kutitip dia padamu? Aku harus bekerja, dan reuni dengan kawan lama."

"Eh? Ada apa?" Tanya Midorima.

"Hari ini kan hari ulang tahunnya Kiyoshi-jisan." Jawab Tetsuya.

Midorima tersenyum, "kau memang anak yang tau cara berterima kasih ya. Kuharap kau tidak lupa dengan ulang tahunku." Canda Midorima. "Letakkan saja barang-barangnya di sana. Kalau dia sudah bangun akan aku mandikan."

"Arigatou, jisan. Nanti malam datang ya."

"Ya. Akan kuusahakan."

* * *

Tanaka menatap Tetsuya yang berdiri dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sambil menumpu pada lututnya.

"Kutebak kau habis berlari dari klinik Midori-mama kan?" Tanya Tanaka.

"Midori-mama?" Tanya Tetsuya bingung.

"Itulah panggilanku untuknya." Tanaka tertawa.

"Tanaka-san mengenal Midorima-jisan?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Kami tetangga lama." Jawab Tanaka. "hatinya begitu baik, sebaik sorang ibu. Itulah kenapa aku memanggilnya Midori-mama."

"Ano..."

"Hm?" Tanaka menatap Tetsuya bingung.

"B...bolehkah aku meminjam sepedanya lebih lama sedikit? Aku janji aku akan mengantarkan korannya secepat mungkin dan aku akan bekerja 2X lipat besok." Tetsuya buru-buru menambahkan.

Tanaka menempelkan jarinya ke dagu, "boleh saja, dengan satu syarat." Tanaka menatap Tetsuya.

Tetsuya balik menatap Tanaka, "apa itu?"

"Berhenti memanggilku Tanaka-san, aku bukan lagi bos mu."

Tetsuya terpaku, maksudnya, setelah itu, dia dipecat?

"Panggil aku Tanaka-jii."

Twitch. Tetsuya menatapnya kebingungan.

"Sudah lama aku ingin jadi seorang kakek. Sayangnya, putriku tak memberikannya padaku." Tanaka menatap langit.

"A..apa yang terjadi, Tanaka-san...etto...jii?" Tanya Tetsuya.

Tanaka tersenyum mendengar panggilan barunya, "anakku kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu saat sedang mengendarai mobil bersama suaminya. Saat itu dia tengah mengandung 7 bulan. Mereka berdua meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu." Tanaka menunduk sedih.

"G...gomenasai. Maaf aku membuatmu sedih, Tanaka-jii." Tetsuya membungkuk dalam.

Tanaka menatap Tetsuya yang masih membungkuk.

"Angkat wajahmu Tetsuya. Kau tak salah apa-apa. Aku juga tak bisa menahan ini lebih lama. Suatu hari kelak, saat aku sudah menyusul putriku ke sana," Tanaka menengadah ke langit, "aku akan mempercayakan toko ini padamu."

"Eh?" Tetsuya menatap Tanaka bingung. "Kenapa aku? Pekerja di sini kan banyak."

"Karna aku lebih percaya padamu daripada yang lain." Tanaka tersenyum lembut. "Pakailah sepedanya selama yang kau mau. Kau tak perlu kerja 2X lipat besok."

Tetsuya kembali membungkuk. "Terima kasih, Tanaka-jii!"

Tanaka menatap punggung Tetsuya yang mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat.

* * *

"Ah, halo Tetsuya."

Okumura-san menyapa Tetsuya yang masuk ke dalam kompleks rumahnya.

"Ah, ohayou gozaimasu, obasan. Apa Junpei-kun ada?" Tanya Tetsuya sopan.

"Aku disini. Ada apa?" Tanya Junpei yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Nanti jam setengah 3 pergi ke taman dekat SMP Teiko. Oh iya, apa kau punya alamat rumah yang lain?"

"Ada. Tunggu."

Junpei menuliskan alamat Izuki, Takao, Atsushi dan Ogiwara beserta nomor hape mereka dalam selembar kertas. Lalu memberikannya pada Tetsuya.

"Aku akan menunggumu nanti." Ucap Junpei.

* * *

"Niisan!"

Mayuzumi berbalik menghadap Tetsuya.

"Doushta?"

"A...hah...hah...ano...hah...aku..."

Mayuzumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "apa penyakit asma ojisan menurun padamu?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan lemparan sepatu ke muka Mayuzumi.

* * *

Setelah mengatur nafas, Tetsuya berbicara, "niisan, boleh kupinjam hapemu? Aku mau menghubungi kawan-kawan lamaku."

Mayuzumi menyerahkan hapenya. Tetsuya langsung menghubungi teman-temannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Tanya Mayuzumi.

"Aku mau merayakan ulang tahun ayahnya Junpei." Jawab Tetsuya sambil mengembalikan hape Mayuzumi.

"Kayaknya menarik, aku ikutan ya."

"Terserah deh."

* * *

Ryou membuka kedua matanya dan menggeliat sedikit.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang.

Ryou membuka kedua matanya. Dilihatnya sekelebat rambut hijau,

"C...cumimacen, kaachan! Lyou ketidulan! Lyou ga boong, kaachan!" Seru Ryou sambil melindungi diri dengan kedua tangannya.

Midorima hanya bisa terdiam melihat kelakuan anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Midorima mengangkat tangannya hendak mengelus kepala anak itu. Ryou semakin menundukkan dirinya.

"Jangan takut. Aku bukan ibumu." Ujar Midorima sambil mengusap kepala Ryou.

Perlahan, Ryou membuka kedua matanya.

"A...anda ciapa? Aniki mana?" Tanyanya takut-takut.

"Nama paman Midorima Shintarou. Namamu Ryou-chan kan?" Tanya Midorima(ma) lembut.

"J...jichan tau dali mana?" Tanya Ryou.

"Tetsuya yang memberitahuku."

"C...cou ka? Cumimacen, jichan. Caya kila jichan itu kaachan. (S...sou ka? Sumimasen, jichan. Saya kira jichan itu kaachan.)"

Midorima menatap Ryou bingung. "Kenapa kau bisa mengira aku ibumu?"

"Cumimacen, coalnya jichan milip kaachan. (Sumimasen, soalnya jichan mirip kaachan.)"

"Apa ibumu berambut hijau sebahu? Dan namanya adalah Sakurai Aime?"

"K...kok jichan tau?"

Midorima menunduk. Sakurai Aime, atau Midorima Aime, adalah adiknya sendiri. Dan itu berarti, anak ini adalah keponakannya.

Midorima mendekap tubuh mungil Ryou ke dalam dadanya. "Yappari, mitsuketa!" Ujarnya dengan air mata yang meluber.

"Jichan?" Ryou melirik kepala Midorima bingung.

"Ryou. Ibumu adalah adikku. Dan kau adalah keponakanku. Jichan minta maaf." Midorima menangis di bahu Ryou.

"Jichan kenapa nangis? Lyou ngga mau liat jichan nangis." Ryou menatap Midorima dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Midorima menghapus air matanya, "gomen ne," dia tersenyum. "Ne, Ryou belum mandi kan?"

Dengan malu-malu, Ryou menjawab, "belum."

"Pantesan jichan cium ada bau ikan. Ternyata Ryou belum mandi ya? Yuk, Jichan mandiin." Midorima mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Ryou menyambut tangan itu dan mengikuti Midorima dengan riang.

Tanpa Midorima ketahui, Takao merekam kejadian itu.

* * *

Midorima sibuk membersihkan luka-luka di badan Ryou. Saat memandikan Ryou tadi, beberapa luka yang belum sembuh terbuka. Setelah memperban punggung, dada dan leher Ryou, Midorima memakaikannya baju.

"Ryou ngantuk?"

Ryou mengangguk sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Bobo gih." Midorima membaringkan Ryou di ranjang tadi.

"Oyacumi, jichan."

* * *

"Ternyata panggilan Midori-mama tidak salah untuknya."

Tetsuya dan teman-teman lamanya melihat rekaman video Takao.

"Ne, kenapa kau memanggil kami kemari, Tetsuya?" Tanya Izuki.

"Begini. Hari ini ulang tahun ayahnya Junpei-kun, iya kan?"

"Benar juga ya?" Sahut Junpei.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa ulang tahun ayahmu sendiri, Jun-chan." Tanya Takao.

"Emang." Jawab Junpei enteng.

"Dasar koplak." Gumam Ogiwara.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Junpei menggulung lengan bajunya.

"Maa, maa, tolong dengarkan rencanaku."

Semuanya kembali menghadap Tetsuya.

"Aku berencana untuk merayakannya sore ini. Aku sudah meminta Mibuchi-sensei untuk memberitahu orangtua murid-muridku kalau mereka akan mengikuti study tour ke desa. Sebenarnya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kiyoshi-jisan." Ujar Tetsuya.

"Lho? Kenapa ngundang anak tk?" Tanya Junpei.

"Karna aku mau anak-anak itu bisa merasakan bagaimana serunya mengadakan pesta ulang tahun bersama teman-temannya. Mereka semua berasal dari keluarga yang hancur. Terutama Ryou, adikku."

"Eeeeh? Sejak kapan Kaga-chin punya adik?" Tanya Atsushi malas.

"Sebulan yang lalu."

"Sou ka? Jadi apa rencanamu?" Tanya Ogiwara.

"Aku sudah membagi tugas. Junpei-kun dan At-chan mencari kado. Aku dan Mayuzumi-niisan akan membawa anak-anak itu. Izuki-kun, Takao-kun dan Ogiwara-kun bekerja di toko kue kan?"

"Yap. Aku, Kazu, dan Ogi bekerja di toko yang sama." Izuki menjawab.

"O...Oggy?!" Ogiwara protes tak mau namanya disamakan dengan kucing bencong(?) Berwarna biru yang malas yang sering muncul di TV kesayangan sepupunya yang masih dibawah SD(?) Bersama dengan tiga kecoak rakus(?) Yang hobi menggoda(?).

Mengabaikan protes Ogiwara, Tetsuya melanjutkan. "Kalian beli kue. Buat juga boleh. Kita kumpul di stasiun jam 4 sore."

"Oke."

* * *

"Sensei datang!"

Hayama berlari dan memeluk kaki Tetsuya. Anak-anak lain pun menyusul.

"Sensei, benarkah kita akan ke desa?" Tanya Koganei semangat.

Tetsuya mengelus kepala Koganei, "iya. Ayah teman sensei berulang tahun. Sensei mau merayakannya bersama kalian semua."

Semua anak-anak bersorak gembira.

Tetsuya membimbing murid-muridnya untuk duduk di kursi masing-masing. Mayuzumi datang ke ke kelasnya.

"Mayuzumi-sensei!" Seru Hayama. Semua anak ikut menyapa.

"Eh?"

"Aku juga bekerja di sini, Tetsuya." Ujar Mayuzumi.

"O...oh, niisan, bimbing mereka ke stasiun jam 4 nanti. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Ja nee."

"Ouh."

"Mayuzumi-sensei, Kagami-sensei mau ke mana?" Tanya Kasamatsu.

"Dia pergi sebentar. Dia akan menyusul kita ke stasiun nanti." Jawab Mayuzumi.

"Sensei, ayo main dulu." Ajak Hayama.

Mayuzumi menatap jam tangannya. Masih jam 3.

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh bermain di taman."

"Horeee." Semuanya berlari ke taman sekolah.

* * *

"Aniki!"

Tetsuya memeluk Ryou dan menatap Midorima.

"Jisan, kau punya nomor tou-san kan?"

"Maksudmu Akashi?" Tanya Midorima.

"Iya."

Midorima mencari di kontaknya dan memberikan hapenya pada Tetsuya.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Moshi moshi, tou-san. Ini aku."

"Tetsuya. Ada apa?" Tanya Akashi dari seberang.

"Begini, hari ini ayah temanku berulang tahun. Aku mau mengajak Kouki ke desa untuk merayakannya. Boleh?"

"Boleh saja. Tolong jaga dia ya, Tetsuya."

"Hai."

Tetsuya mematikan telepon. Dan mengembalikannya pada Midorima tapi tak jadi karena telepon kembali berdering.

"Tetsuya. Tou-san sudah mengirim sebuah limousine ke tk tempatmu mengajar. Limousine itu akan mengantarmu ke desa. Tak perlu naik kereta api lagi. Mengerti?"

"Hai. Arigatou, tou-san."

* * *

Tetsuya tengah berjalan menuju SMP Teiko.

"Tetsuya."

Tetsuya berbalik. Kelima temannya menghampiri dirinya.

"Minna, kita tak jadi ke stasiun. Kembali ke tk Touou. Ayahku menyediakan mobil."

"Eh? Kagami-san punya mobil?" Tanya Junpei.

"Enggak lah bego. Maksudnya Akashi-san, bapak kandungnya." Ogiwara menggeplak kepala Junpei.

"Itte."

"Niisan!"

Kouki berlari menghampiri kakaknya. "Siapa mereka?" Tanya Kouki.

"Mereka teman niisan waktu kecil. Kau ingat, yang dulu main basket sama niisan."

"Ooo."

"Ayo jalan." Tetsuya merangkul Kouki.

"Eh? Kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Kouki.

"Ke rumah niisan."

"Ketemu tou?!" Seru Kouki. "Yatta!"

* * *

Kiyoshi Teppei menatap pemandangan luar melalui jendela.

"Teppei, kenapa?" Tanya istrinya, Riko.

"Iie, aku merindukan Junpei." Ujar Teppei. "Dulu, saat dia masih kecil, ulang tahunku selalu dirayakan bersamanya dan teman-temannya. Sekarang semuanya terasa sepi."

Riko tersenyum simpul.

"Ayo makan." Ajak Riko. Teppei mengangguk dan mengikuti Riko.

* * *

"Otanjoubi ometedou!"

Teppei terbelalak.

Dilihatnya Tetsuya, Ogiwara, Izuki, Takao, Atsushi dan putranya, Junpei, membawa sebuah kue dengan tulisan 'happy birthday' yang sangat besar. Di belakang mereka, tampak 15 anak kecil berdiri malu-malu.

"Ayo, ucapkan selamat pada paman Kiyoshi." Seru Tetsuya.

"Otanjoubi ometedou jichan." Ucap anak-anak TK itu kompak dan semangat.

Kiyoshi terharu. Air matanya turun tanpa dia sadari.

"Oy pak tua kenapa kau nangis?" Tanya Junpei.

"I...iie, ayo mulai pestanya."

* * *

"Arigatou ne, Tetsuya-kun."

Kiyoshi tersenyum pada Tetsuya yang balas tersenyum. "Anak-anak itu, mereka benar-benar anak yang baik. Mereka pasti berasal dari keluarga yang baik."

_Kau salah, jisan. Mereka sama sekali tidak berasal dari keluarga yang baik_. Pikir Tetsuya.

"Apa mereka akan sampai di rumah dengan selamat?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Kurasa begitu. Niisan takkan ceroboh."

* * *

"Bagaimana pestanya tadi, Kouki?"

Akashi bertanya pada putranya. Kouki memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya karna besok libur. Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang makan malam.

"Seru banget, tou-san! Murid-murid niisan tampak sangat bahagia! Makanannya banyak! Oh iya," Kouki berlari ke kulkas dan kembali dengan tiga kantong es krim, "ini dari niisan. Niisan membuatnya sendiri."

Satsuki mengambil ketiga bungkus es krim tersebut, "banyaknya! Untuk siapa aja?"

"Kata niisan untuk semua maid dan butler di rumah juga."

Akashi menatap es krim-es krim itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi...aku kasihan sama murid-murid niisan."

Akashi dan Satsuki menatap Kouki yang tengah menunduk. "Memangnya kenapa mereka?" Tanya Satsuki.

"Mereka tidak seperti niisan ataupun aku. Kebanyakan orangtua mereka sudah bercerai. Tiap hari mereka disiksa oleh orangtua mereka. Tadi aku juga melihat mereka diseret masuk oleh orangtua mereka. Tak lama kemudian kudengar suara tangisan mereka. Aku tak kuat mendengarnya. Harusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang berkesan untuk mereka. Tapi orangtua mereka menghancurkannya. Rasanya..." Kouki menatap telapak tangannya, "...rasanya aku ingin mendobrak masuk dan menarik mereka satu persatu dari keluarga mereka, seperti Ryou. Aku takut ada anak cacat lagi. Aku tak mau melihat Ryou-Ryou yang lain." Air mata Kouki menetes.

Akashi dan Satsuki saling pandang. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Kouki memiliki hati yang lembut, dia tak bisa melihat penderitaan orang lain. Jika dia mengetahui ada tindak kekerasan, Kouki akan berusaha menyelamatkan sang korban. Akashi masih ingat saat Kouki masih kelas 5 SD dulu. Saat itu Kouki tiba di rumah dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari perutnya. Yonaga, butler kepercayaannyalah yang membawa masuk Kouki yang pingsan di depan pagar dan memberikan pertolongan pertama. Setelah dicari tau, ternyata Kouki ditikam oleh seorang preman yang tengah menghajar preman lain. Kouki yang melihat sebuah pisau ditodongkan ke preman lainnya segera melindungi preman itu. Namun pisau itu malah menancap di perutnya. Jika tak ada Yonaga, Kouki takkan ada di sini sekarang.

Akashi berlutut di depan Kouki. "Kouki. Tatap mata tou-san."

Kouki menurut. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langsung mata heterochrome ayahnya. Akashi mengelus pipi Kouki,

"Dengar. Jika besok ada salah satu dari anak-anak itu yang dibuang oleh orangtuanya, telepon tou-san atau kaa-san. Kami akan kesana dan membawa anak itu pulang."

Kouki menggenggam tangan yang mengelus pipinya, "hontouni?" Akashi mengangguk. "A...ano...apa aku boleh ikut niisan ke tk besok?" "Tentu saja boleh, Kouki." Jawab Akashi. Kouki memeluk erat ayahnya. "Makasih, tou-san." Akashi mengelus surai kecokelatan Kouki.

Satsuki menatap kedua belahan jiwanya, dalam hati, dia tau, putra sulungnya, Tetsuya, telah menularkan kehangatan keluarga Kagami pada keluarganya.

Tetsu-kun, kaa-san tidak menyesal telah mencarimu.

* * *

**Hoaaaahm akhirnya kelar juga.**

**Fic ini dibuat khusus untuk ulang tahun abang saya Kiyoshi Teppei #digebukin. Happy (belated) Birthday Kiyoshi Teppei. Maaf telat.**

**Tetsuya: pake banget malah.**

**Fei: ngapa lu yang sibuk? Yang ultah kan Teppei.**

**Tetsuya: udah cepetan tutup.**

**Fei: iya iya, minna, RnR please...**


	12. Chapter 12

Pagi itu, seperti biasa, Tetsuya mandi dan membuat bento. Namun, ada beberapa hal lain yang terjadi di hari yang tak terduga itu.

* * *

Disclaimer: kurobas still belong to Fujimaki-sensei.

Summary: Tetsuya tak berharap banyak, dia hanya ingin ayahnya. Tetsuya tak peduli pada apapun, dia tak peduli pada apapun, dia hanya peduli pada ayahnya. Hanya sebuah kisah seputar lika-liku hidup Tetsuya untuk mengabulkan impiannya. Terinspirasi dari kisah Deng Xuefeng.

* * *

Setelah selesai menyiapkan bento, Tetsuya tidak langsung naik untuk membangunkan Ryou, melainkan berjalan ke kamar Kagami.

Lagi-lagi, dilihatnya Kagami tidur tengkurap dengan posisi seperti kucing yang kedinginan, tapi dia bukan kedinginan, tapi karena nafasnya sesak. Tetsuya tau itu. Tetsuya duduk di tepi ranjang Kagami dan merebahkan kepalanya di punggung Kagami.

Sebuah tangan mendarat di kepalanya, membuatnya tersentak kaget. Kagami tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Tetsuya menggenggam tangan yang mendarat di kepalanya tadi, "apa rasanya sesesak itu, tou?"

Kagami membalikkan badannya dan mengelus surai aqua Tetsuya, "tidak juga kok, cuman tou udah kebiasaan tidur begini. Soalnya tou kan sebangsa Taiga(tiger)."

Tetsuya tiba-tiba melompat mundur dan memasang kuda-kuda. Kagami berusaha menghampiri Tetsuya namun Tetsuya terus mundur.

"Tetsuya, ada apa?" Tanya Kagami.

"Pergi kau dari rumah ini! Kau bukan ayahku!"

Kagami membatu, tak menyangka Tetsuya akan berteriak seperti itu padanya.

"T...Tetsuya, ini aku, Kagami Taiga, Ayahmu."

"Chigai! Ayahku itu manusia, bukan sebangsa Tiger!" Seru Tetsuya seraya keluar dari kamar.

Butuh waktu 5 menit (lamanya) bagi Kagami untuk memproses perkataan Tetsuya.

"Tetsuyaaaaaaa!"

Dan pagi itu hari Tetsuya dimulai dengan acara T(om)aiga and (Jerry)Tetsu(?)

* * *

"Tou, mandi dulu sana."

Kagami mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "emang tou mau ikut kamu? Ngga lah!"

Tetsuya menghela nafas dan menatap ayahnya, "tou lupa hari ini tou harus checkup ke Midorima-jisan?"

Hening...

"Wari (gini nulisnya ya?), lupa."

Tetsuya kembali koprol.

* * *

Setelah mandi, Kagami menggendong Tetsuya-ups, maksudnya Ryou #digamparkagami menuju stasiun.

"Jam berapa keretanya datang?" Tanya Kagami.

"Biasa sih jam segini udah ada." Jawab Tetsuya.

Benar saja, begitu sampai, sebuah kereta telah menunggu mereka. Kagami dan Tetsuya masuk dan mencari tempat duduk.

"Niisan!"

Tetsuya menoleh dan dirinya ditabrak oleh Kouki.

"Itte, Kouki? Tou-san?"

Yap, Tetsuya bertemu lagi dengan Akashi dan Kouki yang hendak menuju Tokyo.

"Halo, Taiga, kudengar dari Tetsuya beberapa bulan yang lalu kau sakit?" Tanya Akashi sambil menjabat tangan Kagami.

"Ah, iya. Asmaku kambuh lagi. Tapi sekarang sudah baikan. Kalian mau ke Tokyo?" Tanya Kagami.

"Iya. Aku mau bertemu klien ku. Karena hari ini libur, aku mengajak Kouki agar dia bisa belajar langsung, seperti yang ayahku lakukan dulu. Kouki juga mau ke TK-HMPF!"

Akashi dibekap sambil diseret oleh Tetsuya, Kagami sweatdrop.

Perasaan aku ngga pernah ngajarin dia untuk kurang ajar, kenapa dia bisa jadi kurang ajar ya? Batin Kagami.

"Are? Ojisan?"

Kagami berbalik, "C..Chihiro? Kau mau ke Tokyo juga?"

"Iya. Aku mau ke TK tempatku mengajar," jawab Mayuzumi.

"Ah, sou ka? Ne, Kouki, Chihiro, ayo cari tempat duduk."

* * *

"Apaan sih, Tetsuya?!"

Tetsuya melepaskan Akashi setelah tiba di toilet kereta.

"Tolong jangan bilang kalau aku bekerja." Bisiknya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Akashi.

"Mungkin tou akan marah, ribet tuh."

Akashi menghela nafas, "baiklah."

Tetsuya menguap kecil, membuat wajahnya tampak begitu imut. Akashi menatap lekat-lekat wajah putra sulungnya. Tampak kantung mata berwarna hitam di bawah matanya.

"Jam berapa kau tidur semalam, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya tersentak, "eng, jam 10 malam. Soalnya aku ngga ke cafe semalam jadi aku bisa tidur pagian."

Tapi Akashi tau, tidur 5 jam tak akan membuat kantung mata itu nongol #emangnyabisul?. Pasti bukan karena itu.

"Dan kalau hari biasa?"

Tetsuya menunduk, "jam 1 pagi."

"Dan bangun jam berapa?"

"Tiga..." Jawab Tetsuya pelan namun dapat didengar Akashi.

Akashi menghela nafas, kemudian menarik Tetsuya ke dalam pelukannya dengan satu tangan. Tetsuya terkejut, namun dia menerima pelukan itu.

"Kalau kau tak mampu lebih baik berhenti bekerja, nak."

Tetsuya menunduk, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Akashi. "Tapi, aku harus bekerja, agar tou tidak perlu bekerja."

"Aku mengerti," Akashi mengusap lengan Tetsuya, "tapi kau tak perlu memaksakan diri, nak. Sebaiknya di perjalanan nanti kau tidur."

Tetsuya mengangguk.

* * *

Tetsuya dan Akashi kembali ke kereta, Kagami telah menyiapkan tempat untuk Akashi dan Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, kau sudah baca berita di papan pengumuman?" Tanya Mayuzumi begitu pantat Tetsuya mencium(?) Bangku.

"He? Berita apa?"

"Minggu depan ada lomba lari marathon 5 kilometer. Hadiah ketiga sebuah Ipad, hadiah kedua sebuah kompor listrik, hadiah pertama sebuah kulkas mini!"

Tetsuya merenung sejenak. _Aku butuh kulkas, agar tou bisa makan makanan yang bersih. Aku harus ikut dan memenangkan kulkas itu!_. Tetsuya menyandarkan kepalanya dan menutup mata.

* * *

Tak lama setelah kereta berjalan, Akashi memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Ah, Taiga."

Kagami yang tengah menikmati pemandangan luar menoleh menghadap Akashi.

"Apa?"

"Ini soal Ryou."

Kagami melirik Ryou yang tertidur di pangkuan Kouki. Tetsuya, Mayuzumi, Kouki dan Ryou tertidur pulas.

"Oke, ada apa dengan Ryou?"

"Kau tau, klienku seorang dokter. Dia adalah seorang pembuat kaki palsu paling pro. Dan aku ingin membuatkan sebuah kaki palsu untuk anak itu. Ini juga atas permintaan Kouki."

Kagami menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku?"

"Karna kau yang mengasuhnya sekarang." Jawab Akashi enteng seenteng kerbau (Akashi: itu mah berat author goblok!).

"Aku sih setuju banget. Tapi aku ngga punya banyak uang untuk membuat kaki palsu." Ujar Kagami pelan.

"Aku akan membayar biaya pembuatannya." Jawab Akashi.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak." Kagami tersenyum. Dibalas senyuman tulus dari Akashi.

"Chotto matte kudasai."

Akashi mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kalau ada kaki palsu, berarti ada tangan palsu dong?" Tanya Kagami.

Akashi mengangguk.

"Ada paru-paru palsu ngga?" Tanya Kagami lagi.

Akashi menepok jidatnya dan (kebetulan) membunuh seekor nyamuk yang numpang lewat di depan jidatnya yang jenong #diciumhasamichan.

Sungguh kau benar benar idiot (atau polos?) Bakagami.

* * *

"Ja, kalau begitu kita berpisah di sini. Aku akan ke klinik Shintarou jam 9 nanti. Ja nee."

Akashi dan Kouki berjalan menuju limousine yang telah menanti mereka di stasiun Tokyo.

"Aku juga duluan ya." Mayuzumi melambaikan tangan ke arah duo Kagami.

Setelah Mayuzumi menghilang dalam kerumunan, Tetsuya menarik tangan Kagami.

"Ikou, tou."

* * *

Kagami, Tetsuya dan Ryou (dalam gendongan Kagami) berjalan menyusuri trotoar sambil bercerita dan tertawa. Ketika mereka melewati sebuah gang, Tetsuya berhenti. Kagami yang menyadarinya langsung berbalik,

Kagami terkejut melihat ekspresi di wajah Tetsuya. Matanya melebar, keringat dingin mengucur, Tetsuya tampak ketakutan sekaligus khawatir.

"doushta, Tetsuya?"

"I..iie, aku merasa..." Keringat dingin terus mengalir membasahi tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" Kagami menghampiri Tetsuya.

"Entahlah, aku merasa seakan aku kesepian, ketakutan, dan aku sangan khawatir pada teman-teman Ryou."

Tiba-tiba, dari gang kecil yang kotor di sebelah mereka, terdengar suara isakan anak kecil.

"Yukio?" Ryou menatap gang tersebut, Tetsuya pun berlari masuk dan dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam tengah terduduk sambil memendam wajah dalam lututnya.

"Yukio-kun?"

Tetsuya mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus bocah itu, namun Yukio menepis tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Tetsuya-sensei! Aku seorang pembunuh!" Serunya diantara air mata yang mengalir. Tubuhnya dipenuhi darah dan luka yang mulai mengering. Pakaiannya juga robek-robek.

"Aku membunuh papa dan mama! Kemarin, pulang dari pesta papa dan mama memukulku. Papa mengambil botol sakenya dan memukulku sampai botol itu pecah, lalu papa mama bilang mereka mau membunuhku, karna takut, aku merebut botol sake pecah itu dan menusuk papa mama sampai mati! Aku... Pem..." Belum selesai dia bicara, Yukio tak sadarkan diri.

"Yukio-kun!"

Tetsuya menggendong Yukio yang pingsan, "tou, ke klinik Midorima-jisan, cepat!"

Tetsuya berlari dengan kecepatan suara(?) Menuju klinik Midorima.

* * *

Midorima terkejut melihat Tetsuya berlari masuk ke kliniknya dengan seorang bocah laki-laki yang berlumuran darah dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Jisan, nanyanya nanti dulu, obati dulu anak ini!" Seru Tetsuya.

"Baringkan dia! Aku akan mengambil peralatan."

Kagami tiba di klinik ketika Midorima sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel.

"Gimana kabar Yukio?" Tanya Ryou.

Midorima menghela nafas, "dia kehilangan darah cukup banyak. Aku sudah menelpon PMJ (Palang Merah Jepang) untuk mengirimkan darah kemari. Sekarang dalam perjalanan. Banyak pecahan beling di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi aku sudah mengambilnya. Semua pecahannya ada di meja, kalau kau mau tau berapa banyak beling di sana."

Kagami dan Ryou mendekati meja yang ditunjuk Midorima. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat puluhan beling kecil di sana.

"Orang tua macam apa ini?!" Umpat Kagami.

Tetsuya keluar dali balik sebua tirai, "tou? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Aku sudah tua Tetsuya, aku tak secepat dirimu. Ditambah lagi nafasku cukup sesak."

Kagami menurunkan Ryou di ranjang pasien terdekat dan menuju ke tirai tempat Tetsuya muncul tadi. Ditatapnya anak laki-laki yang terbaring di sana. Perban menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat damai dalam tidurnya.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Kagami.

"Kasamatsu Yukio. 5 tahun." Jawab Tetsuya.

Kagami mengelus lembut kepala kecil yang diperban tersebut dengan senyuman miris di wajahnya.

BRAK.

Semua mata tertuju pada Mayuzumi yang terengah-engah di pintu.

"Yukio! Bagaimana keadaan Yukio?!" Tanyanya panik.

"N...niisan, tenangkan dirimu!"

Mayuzumi mengatur nafas, kemudian menatap Tetsuya dan Midorima bergantian, "ayah, Yukio-"

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya kekurangan darah."

Mayuzumi menghela nafas lega. "Tetsuya, cepat ke TK Touou, anak-anak itu-"

Belum selesai Mayuzumi berbicara, Tetsuya sudah melesat menuju bangunan TK tempatnya mengajar.

"Tunggu." Pikir Tetsuya dalam perjalanan. "Aku harus izin dulu sama Tanaka-jii." Tetsuya memutar haluan(?) Dan berlari menuju kantor koran Tanaka.

* * *

"Eh? Apa aku terlambat?"

Tetsuya terkejut melihat toko tersebut masih tutup.

Sekarang baru jam setengah lima kan?" Tetsuya menatap langit.

"Eh? Kuroko?"

Tetsuya berbalik, "Tanaka-kun?"

Orang yang memanggilnya tadi adalah Tanaka Suguro, cucu angkat Tanaka yang sedang menyelesaikan studinya di Cardiff. Suguro suka memanggilnya 'Kuroko' karna hawa keberadaannya yang lnyaris tak diperhatikan, sama seperti orang hitam(kuroko) dalam teater Jepang.

"Tanaka-kun, kapan kau pulang? Dan kenapa tokonya ngga dibuka?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Itulah kenapa aku pulang." Suguro menghela nafas, "kemarin kakek kena serangan jantung. Dia dirawat di rumah sakit Tokyo sekarang."

Tetsuya terbelalak, "s...sou ka? Ja, makasih, Tanaka-kun. Aku akan mengunjunginya nanti."

"Oh iya," Tetsuya berbalik. "Kulihat di TK Touou tadi pagi ada banyak pria dan wanita tampak memukuli anak-anak. Dan kemudian mereka ditinggalkan. Coba kau pergi dan periksa ke sana."

Tetsuya mengangguk dan berlari pergi.

* * *

Tetsuya hanya bisa membatu.

Sekolah tempatnya mengajar seperti habis dibom oleh tentara sekutu zaman perang dunia. Benar-benar hancur lebur. Dan diantara sekolah yang sudah dihancurkan tersebut, dia melihat Akashi, Kouki dan Mibuchi duduk diantara anak-anak yang menangis sambil berusaha untuk menenangkan mereka. Begitu melihat Tetsuya, semua anak-anak itu berlari dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Mibuchi-sensei, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Tadi pagi orangtua mereka meninggalkan mereka disini setelah menghajar mereka. Karena kau membawa mereka ke pesta, bukan sekolah."

Tetsuya diam membatu, air matanya mengalir turun,

"Maafkan sensei, anak-anak. Gara-gara sensei, kalian jadi dibuang." Ujarnya sambil menunduk.

Hayama, yang dari tadi mencengkeram lengan baju Tetsuya, mengangkat wajahnya dan menjawab, "sensei, kalau bukan karna sensei, aku takkan bisa keluar dari neraka itu. Aku menangis bukan karna sedih, tapi aku takut, aku tak tau dimana aku tidur malam ini."

Semua anak mengangguk setuju mendengar penuturan Hayama. Tetsuya mengelus kepala mereka bergantian, "soal tempat tinggal kalian, sensei akan memikirkannya. Tapi sebaiknya kalian beristirahat dulu. Sensei tau kalian capek. Tubuh kalian juga sudah lelah."

Tetsuya, Akashi, Mibuchi dan Kouki menuntun kedua belas anak yang masih menangis menuju futon yang tersedia. Tak lama kemudian, semua anak itu sudah tertidur.

"Tou-san, Mibuchi-sensei, aku pergi dulu." Tetsuya beranjak duduk.

"Kau mau kemana, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Aku mau ke rumah sakit Tokyo. Tanaka-jii sakit. Aku harus menjenguknya." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Oh, baiklah."

* * *

Tetsuya memakai kembali sepatu dan jaketnya.

"Sensei..."

Tetsuya menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Koganei Shinji berdiri di belakangnya.

"Shin? Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Tetsuya sembari menarik Shinji ke dalam pelukannya. Tetsuya punya kebiasaan memanggil anak-anak muridnya dengan nama depan (atas permintaan mereka juga).

"A...aku tak bisa tidur." Ucapnya lirih.

"Ya sudah. Kembalilah ke dalam, bermainlah dengan Kouki-nii." Ucap Tetsuya sambil mengusap punggung Shinji.

"Aku mau ikut sensei." Ucap Shinji.

"Tapi-"

"Sensei, kumohon, kalau aku ikut sensei aku bisa lebih tenang daripada di sini. Aku tak tahan mendengar tangisan teman-teman." Ujar Shinji pelan.

Tetsuya berdiri dan melangkah masuk. Shinji menatap tanah seakan hendak menenggelamkan diri di dalamnya.

"Ayo."

Shinji terkejut begitu Tetsuya mengulurkan sebuah jaket padanya. Shinji menatap jaket dan Tetsuya bergantian.

"Ngga jadi ikut sensei nih?" Goda Tetsuya.

Shinji mengambil jaket tersebut malu-malu, kemudian memakainya dan mengejar Tetsuya yang telah berdiri di luar gerbang.

"Pakai topi ini. Cuacanya sangat panas." Tetsuya memakaikan sebuah topi berwarna biru tua pada kepala Shinji dan mengangkat Shinji ke bahunya.

"Apa itu cuaca, sensei?" Tanya Shinji sambil menatap langit biru.

"Cuaca itu keadaan panas atau dingin sekarang. Dan jangan menatap matahari langsung, nanti matamu bisa buta."

"Hee? Kok bisa?" Tanya Shinji.

Tetsuya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan muridnya yang paling ingin tau itu. Dengan sabar, Tetsuya menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan Shinji. Shinji tertawa mendengar lelucon dari Tetsuya, seakan segala beban telah terlepas dari pundaknya. Mereka terus berjalan hingga tiba di rumah sakit Tokyo.

* * *

"Tanaka-jii."

Tanaka membuka kedua matanya. "Tetsuya." Tanaka berusaha untuk duduk, namun Tetsuya menahannya.

"Tak perlu bangun, Tanaka-jii."

Tanaka kembali berbaring. "Siapa dia?" Tanaka menatap Shinji.

"E...a..ano...watashi wa Koganei Shinji desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Shinji membungkuk dalam pada Tanaka.

Tanaka memberi isyarat pada Tetsuya untuk meninggikan tempat sandarannya. Setelah mendapat posisi pewe, Tanaka memanggil Shinji dan memangkunya.

"Berapa usiamu, Shinji?" Tanya Tanaka.

"Lima tahun." Jawab Shinji.

"Shinji adalah muridku yang selalu ingin tau. Dia sangat suka bertanya." Ujar Tetsuya. Tanaka tersenyum.

"Ne, Shinji." Shinji menoleh ke arah Tanaka. "Apa itu Bumi?"

"Tempat tinggal kita." Jawab Shinji.

"Satelit Bumi apa?" Tanya Tanaka.

Shinji memiringkan kepalanya, "apa itu satelit kek?"

Tanaka tertawa lebar. "Satelit itu benda yang mengorbit Bumi dan planet lain."

"Apa itu orbit? Apa itu planet?"

Tanaka tertawa dan menjawab pertanyaan Shinji.

"Tetsuya." Tanaka masih tertawa. "Seperti yang kau katakan, anak ini tak hanya pintar, tapi juga penuh rasa ingin tau dan haus akan pengetahuan." Tanaka memeluk Shinji erat. Tiba-tiba Shinji berjengit. Tanaka segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ada apa, Shin?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"I...iie, punggungku hanya terasa ngilu, sensei." Jawab Shinji pelan.

Tanaka yang penasaran langsung mengangkat baju yang dipakai Shinji hingga ke leher. Matanya terbelalak melihat bekas luka lebam memenuhi punggung anak itu.

Tetsuya menutup mata.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tetsuya dan Shinji diam tak bersuara. "Tetsuya, jawab!"

"Maaf, Tanaka-jii. Shinji...dia dipukuli oleh orangtuanya dan dibuang ke sekolah."

Tiba-tiba saja, Tanaka mencengkeram dadanya.

"Kakek! Kakek tidak apa?!" Seru Shinji.

"O...obat..." Tanaka menunjuk sebuah botol kecil di meja di samping ranjangnya. Tetsuya dengan sigap mengambil botol tersebut dan mengeluarkan sebutir pil. Kemudian memberikannya kepada Tanaka disusul segelas air putih.

Setelah meminum obat itu, Tanaka merebahkan diri.

"Kakek, maaf kalau aku membuat penyakitmu kambuh. Kayaknya aku memang pembawa sial ya, seperti kata mama." Shinji menunduk sedih.

Tanaka mengulurkan tangan dan mengelus kepala Shinji. "Kau bukan pembawa sial kok. Percayalah." Ucapan tersebut membuat Shinji tersenyum kecil.

Tanaka menyelusupkan tangannya ke bawah bantal dan mengambil sebuah amplop. "Tetsuya," Tetsuya mengambil amplop yang dijulurkan oleh Tanaka, "itu gajimu." Tetsuya terkejut meluhat isinya.

"Tanaka-jii, bukannya kau bilang gaji sebulan 5.000 yen?"

"Sou."

Tetsuya mengeluarkan setumpuk uang dan menyerahkannya pada Tanaka. "Ini. Di dalam amplop ini terdapat uang sejumlah 35.000 yen."

Tanaka tertawa dan menepuk kepala Tetsuya. "Kau memang anak yang jujur. Aku tau itu." Tanaka menggenggam tangan Tetsuya yang menggenggam uang sebesar 30.000 yen, "simpanlah. Gunakan uang ini untuk membeli obat asma di toko Yoshinaga Ryuu. Kudengar, obatnya tinggal satu. Pergilah sekarang, nak. Kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat, tokonya akan tutup."

Tetsuya menggenggam uang tersebut, "Tanaka-jii, bagaimana aku bisa membalas kebaikanmu?" Ucapnya pelan namun masih bisa didengar.

"Hey, bicara apa kau ini? Justru aku yang harus membalas kebaikanmu. Jika kau tidak datang dan meminta pekerjaan seperti waktu itu, aku pasti takkan bisa menganggap semua orang spesial. Dulu aku orang yang sombong. Tapi kau telah mengubahku menjadi pria tua yang baik hati."

Tetsuya tersenyum merendah.

"Dan aku harus memperingatkanmu." Tanaka menatap tajam Tetsuya, "Yoshinaga Ryuu adalah orang yang licik. Jika satu jenis obat di tokonya sudah tinggal sebuah, dia takkan mau menjualnya pada siapapun, sekalipun dibayar dengan harga yang tinggi. Satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkannya adalah genggam obat itu, jangan kembalikan, letakkan uangmu di tangannya yang terangkat dan larilah secepat mungkin."

Tetsuya mengangguk gugup.

"Bagus." Tanaka menepuk kepala Tetsuya. "Semoga berhasil."

* * *

Setela pamit kepada Tanaka, Tetsuya dan Shinji berjalan menuju toko yang ditunjuk Tanaka tadi.

"Shin. Kalau sensei lari, kau harus ikut lari, mengerti?"

Shinji mengangguk, "hai!"

Setelah tiba di toko obat Yoshinaga, Tetsuya melihat seorang pria paruh baya berdiri di depan toko.

"Ano.."

Pria tersebut terlonjak kaget. Tapi dia menyadari hawa keberadaan Tetsuya, dia langsung menatap sinis kedua anak di hadapannya. "Mau apa?" Tanyanya sinis.

Tetsuya teringat trik yang diberitempe(?) oleh Tanaka tadi:

_1. Buat ego nya naik dengan melebih lebihkan produknya. Dia sangat mudah terbuai pujian._

"Sumimasen, saya mau bertanya, apa benar ini toko obat milik Yoshinaga Ryuu yang menjual obat asma yang paling ampuh itu?"

Benar saja, tampangnya langsung berubah.

"Oh, benar sekali. Toko ini satu-satunya toko yang menjual obat itu." Jawab Yoshinaga dengan gaya lekong yang sempurna(?).

Shinji hampir saja muntah kalau dia tidak ingat aturan no. 2:

_2. Sebesar apapun hasratmu untuk muntah, jangan lakukan itu. Kalau tidak, trik pertama akan gagal._

Tetsuya mati-matian menahan aliran menjijikkan yang nyaris keluar dari mulutnya.

"Boleh saya lihat?" Tanya Tetsuya.

Yoshinaga secepat kilat masuk dan mengambil botol obat tersebut. Kemudian menyerahkannya pada Tetsuya.

"Harganya 30.000 yen. Tapi aku takkan menjualnya karna ini adalah obat yang terakhir. jadi, kembalikan sekarang!" Yoshinaga mengulurkan tangannya, meminta obat tersebut kembali.

Ini saatnya aturan trik ketiga; _meletakkan uang dan lari._

Tetsuya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan setumpuk uang berjumlah 30.000 yen, kemudian meletakkan uang tersebut di tangan Yoshinaga dan berlari secepat kilat disusul Shinji.

Yoshinaga memang terkejut, namun otak liciknya jauh lebih hebat. Dia menarik nafas dan berteriak, "MALING!"

Semua pegawainya langsung mengerumuni bos mereka. Tetsuya menoleh ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Yoshinaga menunjuk ke arahnya, "dia malingnya! Tangkap dia!" Dan tentu saja, mereka semua mengejar Tetsuya.

"Shin, cepat lari ke TK! Sensei akan menyusul!"

"Tapi-"

"Ini perintah! Cepat!"

Shinji menatap gurunya sejenak sebelum mempercepat larinya.

Sementara Tetsuya semakin terkejar. Yoshinaga Ryuu menarik kerah kaos yang dipakainya dan menghantamnya ke pagar dinding terdekat. Dan sialnya, pagar itu dipasangi kawat berduri. Alhasil, punggung Tetsuya berdarah.

Tetsuya jatuh terkapar di tanah, dikelilingi semua orang yang mengejarnya.

"Kembalikan." Yoshinaga kembali mengulurkan tangannya.

"T...tapi saya sudah membayarnya. Saya tidak mencurinya." Bela Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak menerimanya. Kembalikan!"

"Tidak!" Tetsuya mendekap obat itu di dadanya.

"Hoo, begitu," Yoshinaga menatapnya dingin. "Hajar dia!"

* * *

Kouki dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Shinji yang habis berlari-lari seperti orang gila.

"Shinji? Ada apa?" Tanya Kouki. Akashi yang mendengar suara Kouki langsung keluar.

"S...Tetsuya-sensei...dipukul...di...gang...dekat... toko...yoshinaga..." Ucap Shinji dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Mendengar hal itu, Kouki terbelalak, dan Akashi mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kouki."

Kouki menoleh memandang Akashi dan ketakutan sendiri melihat aura hitam keunguan di belakang sang ayah. Jika sisi Yandere Akashi sudah bangkit, lebih baik jangan membuat masalah dengannya.

"Pergi ke sana dan hentikan mereka. Kalau kau tak bisa menghentikan mereka, tahan selama yang kau bisa. Kau adalah Tuan Muda Akashi. Minimal mereka mau mendengarkan perintahmu. Aku akan pergi ke klinik Shintarou dan menjemput Taiga. Pergilah." Akashi berlari keluar pagar dan berbelok ke kanan.

"Shinji, tunjukkan jalannya!"

Shinji dan Kouki berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Akashi.

* * *

Kagami bergerak gelisah.

"Ada apa, Kagami?" Tanya Midorima.

"Tidak ada." Kagami menunduk, "aku merasa terjadi sesuatu pada Tetsuya."

Midorima menatap Kagami heran.

"Taiga!"

Kagami terjatuh dari kursi saking kagetnya.

"Ada apa, Akashi?" Tanya Kagami sambil mengelus punggungnya. Namun ketika dia merasakan aura mengerikan yang menguar dari tubuh Akashi, dia tau Akashi serius saat ini.

"Taiga, Tetsuya dikeroyok di gang dekat toko obat Yoshinaga."

Kagami melesat melewati Akashi dan berlari secepat kilat namun Akashi tetap bisa mensejajarinya. Keduanya bahkan sampai masuk zone (?).

(Ehem, sebenarnya waktu SD-SMP Kagami adalah pemain basket yang bakatnya terhambat karena asma. Dia punya bakat nge-zone tapi disimpat terus :v kalo Akashi dari SD-SMA adalah pemain basket berbakat :D)

Midorima yang kebingungan langsung meletakkan ponselnya di meja, Ryou. Jaga klinik ya. Jichan mau mengejar mereka. Kalau Yukio bangun, telepon jichan, mengerti?"

"Roger!"

Midorima tersenyum kepada keponakannya yang sudah tidak cadel lagi(?). Dia mengajari Ryou cara memakai telepon kemarin dan Ryou sudah bisa menelepon kemanapun dengan ponselnya. Percaya kalau Ryou bisa dipercaya #kitakore, Midorima mencium dahi Ryou dan pergi meninggalkan kliniknya.

* * *

"Sudah mau serahkan obatnya?"

Tetsuya melirik Yoshinaga yang mulai tampak kabur.

Kondisi Tetsuya benar-benar parah. Darah mengalir keluar dari kepala dan kakinya. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka lebam. Kaki kirinya tak bisa digerakkan dan pinggangnya tertancap pisau. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru kini berubah menjadi merah seperti rambut kedua ayahnya karna darahnya sendiri.

"A...aku tak mau...aku sudah membayarnya..."

"Masih tak mau juga?!" Yoshinaga naik pitam, "kubunuh kau!" Tangannya yang memegang pisau terancung keatas, hendak menghabisi nyawa Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menutup mata,

"BERHENTI!"

Semua kepala menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"T...Tuan Muda Akashi?!"

Kouki menatap mereka semua penuh kemarahan. "Yoshinaga! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku?!"

"K...Kakak?!"

Terdengar bisik-bisik di kerumunan itu. Tetsuya berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Tuan Muda, dia mencuri obatku." Jawab Yoshinaga.

"BOHONG! Aku sudah meletakkan uang di telapak tangannya!" Tetsuya membela diri.

"Diam kau!" Desis Yoshinaga. Dia menendang dada Tetsuya sampai memuntahkan darahnya sendiri. Kouki menatap horror kakaknya.

Yoshinaga kembali memandang Kouki dengan pandangan merendah, "abaikan dia, bunuh saja anak ini. Anak ini juga bukan anak keluarga Akashi. Dia hanya tuan muda, tuan besar jauh di Eropa sana untuk mengurusi bisnisnya,"

"Siapa bilang aku di Eropa, Ryuu?"

Yoshinaga merinding disko. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, dia menghadap Akashi. Memang Akashi lebih uhukpendekuhuk darinya, tapi tatapannya sudah membuatnya mengerut.

"T...Tuan Besar..."

Kagami menyeruak ke dalam kerumunan dan mencabut pisau di pinggang Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, bertahanlah." Bisik Kagami sambil berurai air mata.

"Tou..." Desah Tetsuya.

"Taiga. Ambulans telah tiba. Jangan gerakkan Tetsuya. Para medis yang akan melakukannya. Kau temani saja, mengerti?" Tanya Akashi.

Kagami terkejut mendengar perkataan Akashi. Padahal Akashi membelakanginya, tapi dia bisa tau kalau Kagami berniat mengangkat Tetsuya.

"Hai." Jawabnya pelan.

Seperti yang Akashi katakan, ambulans tiba tak lama kemudian. Setelah memastikan Tetsuya telah dibawa masuk ke dalam ambulans dan diberi pertolongan pertama, Kouki masuk ke dalam ambulans, disusul Midorima dan Kagami.

"Akashi, kau ikut ngga?" Tanya Midorima.

"Kalian duluan saja," Akashi mengeluarkan gunting merahnya dan menempelkannya ke leher Yoshinaga, "aku masih ada urusan dengan tikus ini."

Midorima mengangguk dan menutup pintu.

* * *

"Tou...aku...sudah...membeli...obatmu..."

Kagami mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap botol di tangan Tetsuya dengan mata yang melebar.

"T..Tetsuya, apa karena obat ini, kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu?"

Tetsuya tersenyum diantara aliran air mata dan rasa sakitnya. Pandangannya terasa kabur.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini nak?" Tanya Kagami dengan dua sungai kecil pada pipinya,

"Bukannya...aku...sudah...janji...mau...mengobati...penyakit...tou?" Tanya Tetsuya. Kedua matanya perlahan menutup.

"Tetsuya..." Kagami terisak. Kouki memeluk Kagami untuk menenangkannya.

"Dia-"

"-tidak mati, bodoh. Itu yang mau kau katakan, betul, Midorima?"

Midorima terkejut karna Kagami dapan menebak isi kepalanya.

"Aku tau dia tidak mati. Dia anak yang kuat." Kagami menunduk dalam, "kenapa kau melakukan ini untuk tou, Tetsuya? Tou mohon, bertahanlah."

**Tbc**

* * *

**Sudah selesai ya? Cepet banget? #plakk.**

**Maaf karna lama update #plakk, author kena tabestry syndrome, kepala mau pecah rasanya #gaadayangnanya. Author juga frustasi dari kemarin takut ga naik kelas, hahaha #ketawacanggung. Soal PMJ, itu ngasal aja hehehe.  
**

**Maaf juga untuk ending yang digantung setinggi bintang(?) Ini, author emang sengaja bikin ending gantung biar pada penasaran haha, dan maaf kalo kurang panjang #bow.**

**Kagami: woi, author k*mfret!**

**Author: (balik badan) apa, Bakagami?**

**Kagami: Bakagami gundulmu! Jangan sembarangan ganti nama dong!**

**Akashi: aku minta pertanggung jawabanmu karna membuat anakku sampai seperti itu *ckris ckris***

**Author: *gulp i...iya...maaf Kanjeng Gusti Gunting Sakti Banyakguna(?).**

**Kagami: kenapa lo bikin anak gue sampe kayak gitu?!**

**Author: gila, Bakagami keluar bahasa gaulnya. Aku jelaskan di chapter depan. Kalau ga ada yang review aku ngga akan lanjutin nih fanfic. Kalian berdua tutup! Ja nee.**

**Kagami: author sialan. **

**Akashi: minna, RnR please...*ckris ckris***


End file.
